The Right Kind of Wrong
by maranda cullen
Summary: The boys have a sister with a new prophecy about her. What will the boys do and what will a certain angel do? Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is a story floating through my head. Let me know if you like it enough for me to continue.

This starts in the episode _It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Pheobe looked ou the window and sighed. She had been sitting in the car for hours and was getting restless. Her older brother Dean looked in the rearview mirror at Pheobe with a frown. "What'swrong Pheebs?"heased using her old nickname. "Nothing, I'm just feeling a bit restless." "Well cheer up. We're on our way o a new case that usually has you bouncing off the walls." Dean chuckledin response." I know but we've been driving for hours.I need and strech my legs man." "Alright there's a diner coming up. We can stop and eat but you have to wake up sleeping beauty." Dean said refering to their younger brother asleep in the front seat. "Fine but you can't hog all the halloween candy I know your gonna get." Dean just sighed and pulled ino the parking lot. Pheobe leaned forward and poked Sam."Sammy, get up. We're getting something to eat." "What?" Sam said groggly just waking up. Pheobe looked at him and said "Get up, we're eating." They got out of the car and walked into the diner.

After eating and the waitress flirting shamlessly with dean they got back on the road, this time Pheobe in the front seat and Sam in the back. "So what's this case again?" Pheobe asked her younger brother in the back. "A guy choked on razor blades after eating some halloween candy." Sam told his older sister. "Sheesh" Pheobe said "Are you sure you still want to pig out on halloween candy this year Dean?" "Ha Ha Pheobe very funny." Dean told her dryly. Pheobe just stuck her toungue out at him.

A few hours later they reached the motel in town and checked in. The boys in one room and Pheobe in her own. "So we shower and get a good nights rest. Pheobe don't-" "Forget to salt my windows and door. Yeah I know Dean." Pheobe cut himoff with. "There's nothing wrongwith me looking out for my baby sister." Dean told her. Pheobe smiled at him and hugged her brothers good night. "You boys sleep tight and I will see you in the morning." "Night." her brothers responded.

The first thing Pheobe did was take a shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and looked in the mirror. Pheobe has her mother's blonde hair like Dean and her father's brown eyes like Sam. The only thing that made her stand out from her family was her short height. Pheobe barely reached 5'. Pheobe walked out of the bathroom to find a strange man in her room with his back to her. She quickly checked to see if all her salt lines were in place before she looked back at the stranger. "Don'y be alarmed." the man said turning around. He was tall with dark hair and brown eyes. Pheobe noticed he was wearing a black suit and a trench coat before she saw where his eyes pulled the towel tighter around her before clearing her throat. The man looked up before saying "Forgive me. I didn't know you would be indecent." pheobe frowned and asked "Just who are you and what are you doing in my room?" The man looked Pheobe in the eye before responding "My name is Castiel and I am an angelof the lord." This startled Pheobe. She had heard of the angel from Dean but had never met him herself, which brought up a new question. "What are you doing _here_? Deans next door." Castiel was quiet for a moment before responding. "I've come to see you." Pheobe was confused by this. Had it not been Dean they pulled out of hell? Had it not been Dean that was told it was his responsibility to stop Lilith from breaking the 66 seals and releasing Lucifer? So why was the angel responsible for pulling her older brother out of hell coming to her? She was nothing special, atleast not like her brothers were. "_Me?_ Why wouldyou be here to see me?" Pheobe asked. "It has cometoour attention that the demons have a prophecy about you." Castiel toldher in a calm voice. "What could they possibly have about me?" "The details are unknown. However we do know that it involves your unborn child." This confused Pheobe. "What child? I'm not pregnant." Castiel looked at her before responding "yet". Pheobe feltdizzy and had to sit down before she fainted. She looked up at Castiel and said "SO your saying I'm going to become pregnant and demonswill come after my baby?" "Yes, your child will be very powerfull. We're just not sure why. I've come to warn you since the prophacy says you will become pregnant within the year. The angels will be watching you, _I_ will be watching you." With that Castiel disappered. Pheobe took a deep breath. "Well Shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

_sorry it took so long. i had very bad computer problems. thanks for everyone who reviewed and wanted this to continue._

_Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural (though i wish i owned Dean) title was taken from a Leanne Rhymes song._

_I also don't remember it word for word so I'll be paraphrasing. Hope that's okay._

_

* * *

  
_

Phoebe was leaning against the impala pissed off. She had been waiting for her brothers for an hour.

'_How long does it take for 2 grown men to get ready? At least I have more time to think about what I'm going to do about my problem. How in the world do they expect me to get pregnant with Dean hovering over my shoulder?'_

At that moment the boys had justwalked out of their room.

"Oh thank god. I thought I was gonna die out here waiting for you two."

Dean glared at her. "Ha ha phoebes, you're so hilarious. And get your ass off my car."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and stood up. "Are we gonna go get something to eat now are you guys

gonna make me wait forever?"

Sam smiled at her, "yeah we thought you'd enjoy that diner down the street."

Phoebe smiled and they all got in the car.

After breakfast they went to visit the victim's family.

"So it wasn't a ghost or a demon, what else could it be?"

Phoebe had to laugh at the confused look on Dean's face. They had just talked to the victims wife and were now leaving. They went to some basement where a party was being held. There they learned that a girl was bobing for apples when her face burned. Dean And Sam questioned their friends. No one knew anything.

They go back to the motel trying to figure this out. They go to the boys room to do some research.

After an hour of silence Sam finally breaks it.

"I've got it!"

Phoebe doesn't even look up from her spot on the bed.

"Whoop dee do basald."

Sam ignored her, "It's a witch performing a ritual to release Samhain. She needs three blood sacrifices in three days. The last day before the final day of harvest, Halloween."

After Dean's lame attempt of being funny Phoebe asked " And that would mean?"

Sam sighed " Samhain is the demon origin of Halloween. The Celts believed that on Halloween the veil was at it's thinnest so people wore masks to hide for Samhain. They left candy on the porch to appease him. He was exorcised centuries ago. But it gets better. Samhain can raise anybody he wants after he's been raised."

Phoebe looked at her little brother "So anything we've killed can come back for revenge? Great!"

A few hours later, Dean comes running into the room.

"You'll never guess what I saw at the Wallace that girl we talked to after her friend died? She said she never knew the Wallaces. The little liar is their babysitter."

Sam thought about it for a minute. "I think we need to check her out."

Turns out the little cheerleader was recently kicked out of school for a violent altercation with a teacher.

They went to talk to the teacher about it. He told them that she had one day snapped at him for being concerned. She had been drawing murders in her notebook with her in the middle. He gave them her address telling them that she was an emancipated minor.

when they got back to the hotel a chubby kid dressed as an astronaut went to Dean demanding candy.

"Dude it's a motel."

"So?"

"So we don't have any candy."

"But Dean, we have..."

"I ate ate it all."

"I want candy!"

Dean looks at the kid, "I think you've had enough."

The boy gives Dean a look before walking off. Phoebe started laughing.

Phoebe was still laughing when they walked into the room. She stopped immediately when she saw two strangers in the room.

Dean, not noticing Phoebe stopped suddenly, ran straight into her.

"Phoebes, what the hell?"

Phoebe glared at him and pointed in front of her. It was then that Dean noticed them as well.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Castiel walked forward "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. I'm glad to hear you've stopped your extra activities."

He then turned to dean " Have you killed the witch yet?"

"No, but we know who she is."

Castiel holds up a hex bag "Seems as though she knows who you are to."

Phoebe noticed that the other angel was staring at her.

"Can I help you?"

The other angel chuckled.

"Your right Castiel. She is feisty."

Dean looked at him confused. He then looked at Castiel.

"How do you know that?"

"I've met here before."

Castiel said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean turned on Phoebe "When did this happen?"

"Last night"

Castiel stepped forward.

"I came to warn her."

Now Dean was getting angry. "Warn her about what?"

Phoebe placed her hand on Dean's arm.

"Dean don't get upset but apparently I'm suppose to have a very powerful baby within the next year."

"WHAT!!!"

"Now see this is why I didn't tell you."

Dean ignored her.

"You have the wrong girl. There is no way Phoebe is not even kissing anybody let alone having sex."

The other guy chuckled "You think your going to stop her."

This is when Sam interjected "Who are you?"

"I'm the angel Uriel."

Trying to get the attention off herself and her sex life phoebe stepped in.

"What about the witch? Why are you guys concerned about her?"

"Releasing Samhain will break one of the 66 seals. We have to stop it from happening at all cost."

"We'll take care of her."

"Uriel is a specialist."

Phoebe looked worried, "What kind of specialist?"

She doesn't get a response, instead Castiel tells them they need to leave town.

"Why?"

"Because we're about to destroy it."


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I'm horrible at updating. Here's the new one.

Disclaimer: only own Phoebe.

* * *

The Winchesters couldn't believe what they just heard. Destroy the _whole _town, that just wasn't possible. There are so many innocent people, they don't deserve death because of some crazy witch.

Phoebe was the first to speak up. "What about all the people?"

She had sounded so horrified. Castiel looked at her for a moment and was almost pained by the look on her face. Luckily broke him from his spell before any noticed.

"Yeah, there has to be at least a thousand people here. You can't kill them all."

Uriel chuckled, "There are 1,214 people in the town and yes we can. It's not the first time we purified a burg."

Dean snorted with disbelief and castiel looked at him. "Even if you don't understand it, have faith. The plan is just."

"Yeah well if you smite the town you're going to have t smite us too. We're not leaving."

Uriel looked annoyed, "And what makes you think that will stop us?"

Dean put on his signature smirk, "Because you had to have pulled me out of hell for a reason."

Phoebe stood next to her brother, "Look we know who the witch is and we'll get her."

She could tell that Uriel was going to protest but Castiel stopped him.

"We will let you do this your way, but you better move quickly."

With that the angels disappeared. Phoebe sighed and walked towards the door. looking back at her brothers she said, "Well you heard the man. Let's move." With that her brothers followed her out the door.

When Phoebe stepped outside she had to laugh. Someone egged Dean's car. Dean walked to his and looked at it closer/ "ASTRONAUT!!!" That just made Phoebe laugh even harder.

"Maybe this wouldn't happen if you weren't such a pig."

Dean just glared at her.

They got into the car with the boys in the front and Phoebe in the back. Phoebe noticed the odd look on her younger brother's face.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"I thought they would be different. I thought they would be righteous."

Dean snorted, "They are righteous, that's the problem. Nothing more dangerous than an a hole who thinks he's on a holy mission."

Sam just looked defeated. "That's who I've been praying to?"

Dean patted his little brother's arm. "Don't give up on this stuff. Babe Ruth was a dick and baseball's still great."

After that Sam went back to investigating the baby bone from the hex bag. Dean looked over at him and asked "Well are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch or are you just going to sit there fingering your bone?" Sam just ignored him and turned to Phoebe.

"Look at how burnt this is. It had to have been heated up at an extreme temperature."

Phoebe looked up from the bone and smiled "Like a kiln."

Sam smiled back, "Yup, like a likn. Plus the hex bag didn't show up until _after_ we talked to the teacher."

With that Dean headed towards the school. They ran into the teacher's classroom and started looking around. Sam found a locked drawer on the desk and busted it open. Inside the drawer was baby bones.

* * *

It was Halloween night and the Winchesters were looking for the teacher. They found him in a basement with Tracy, the cheerleader, tied up. He was chanting an incantation and was about to stab Tracy when the brothers shot him. Phoebe ran up to Tracy and started to untie her.

"He was going to kill me. I mean did you hear what he was saying." Then Tracy dropped her scared act, "Did you hear how sloppy those incantations were?"

She waved her hand and sent all three Winchesters flying.

She smiled at the siblings. "You see the spell takes two witches." She looked down at the teacher's body. "He was my brother. I couldn't stand him. You guys did me two favors killing him. Killing my nuisance and making the final sacrifice."

Tracy bent over and collected blood in a goblet and started raising Samhain. Sam pulled his siblings over to the pool of blood and put some on their faces.

Tracy had succeeded in raising Samhain. He took possession of her dead brother's body. "You have aged my love." With that he stabbed Tracy. Samhain started walking out of the basement and paused at the Winchesters. The blood on their faces had confused him. He walked right by them and out to the cemetery.

Phoebe looked at her younger brother and asked "How did you know the blood thing would work?"

"I didn't. I just assumed that it would."

"Whatever. We need to go stop him before he raises anything."

The Winchesters ran out to the car and drove to the cemetery. When they got there they noticed zombies coming out of the walls.

"Sam, you take Samhain and Dean and I will take care of the zombies."

Sam nodded and ran off. Dean and Phoebe walked into the zombie room and started torching them.

When they were done with that they ran to go find Sam. They saw him in a chock hold from Samhain and were about to help. Then Sam started using his Demon powers to kill Samhain.

Phoebe looked on with horror. "Sam, what have you done?"

"I did what I had to Pheebs."

"No, you used your powers when you were told not to by the angels."

"Pheebs-" Sam started.

Phoebe just shook her head and walked away. Dean looked at his brother with stoic face and followed his sister.

* * *

It was the next day and Dean and Phoebe were sitting at the park. They had left Sam at the motel to pack up before the leave. All of a sudden, Castiel was sitting next to them. Phoebe really didn't listen to them until she heard Castiel say "Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain. They were to do whatever you told us to do."

Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Your orders were to follow my orders?"

"It was a test to see how you would perform under battlefield conditions, you might say."

"It was a witch, not the tet offensive."

Castiel chuckled a little bit. It gave Phoebe the chills.

_'Whoah where did that come from?'_

Dean broke through her thoughts. "So I guess I failed your little test huh. I get it. But you know what, if you were to wave that magic time traveling wand of yours and we had to do it again. I'd make the same call. I don't know whats going to happen with these broken seals. I don't know whats going to happen tomorrow. But what i do know is this here, these kids, the swings, the trees, all of it are still here because of my siblings and me."

"You misunderstand me Dean. I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town."

"You were?" Dean sounded a little skeptical.

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art. And yet, even though you stopped Samhain the seal was broken and we are one step closer to Hell on Earth for all creation. And that's not an expression Dean. It's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means. Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?"

Phoebe looked at Castiel. "Of course you can. We're really good secret keepers."

"I'm not a hammer, as you say. I have questions. I-I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But, in the coming months, you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't."

Phoebe reached over and grabbed Castiel's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You don't have to know a definite right or wrong. Just know what feels right and what feels wrong to you."

Castiel gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand back and then disappeared.

Phoebe sighed and looked at her older brother. "Come on, let's go get the freakishly tall one and get out of this town."

Dean chuckled and followed his sister to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Again I'm horrible at updating, but I'm working on it. Here's the new one.

I just realized that Misha Collins was on an episode of Charmed and the sister he had the hots for was Phoebe, lol.

Disclaimer: only own Phoebe.

* * *

It's been a few days since Halloween and the Winchesters were on the road again. They stopped in a restaurant to eat and have some beers.

Sam had just told Dean and Phoebe what Uriel told him.

"It just doesn't make any sense Dean. Why would Uriel tell me you remember Hell when you don't?"

Dean cut in "Cause he's a dick."

Sam rolled his eyes "OK maybe, but he's still an angel"

"Yeah an angel who ws ready to level an entire town. Look I don't know what-"

Dean cut himself off when he notice the waiter coming to the table.

"Radical. What else can I get you guys?"

Phoebe looked at him "We're good."

"Yeah, you wanna try a couple of fryer bombs or a chipotle chimichangas?"

Dean looked at him "Aw no. We're seriously good."

"OK awesome." and with that the waiter walked away.

the siblings stared at him for moment before shaking their heads.

"Sam honestly I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did okay" Den then took a shot.

Sam looked at him for a moment. "Right" he sighed.

Dean looked at him "What?"

"Okay then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under."

Phoebe looked at Sam in disbelief "SAM"

Dean rolled his eyes and looked Sam in the eyes. "I don't remember a thing from time down under. I don't remember Sam!"

"Look I just wanna help."

"You know everything I do. That's all there is."

The waiter walked back over.

"Outstanding. Dessert time am I right,huh?"

"Dude"

"Listen Bros and gal you have got to try our ice cream extreme. It's extreme"

Phoebe looked at him weird. "No can we just get our-"

"Check, sure." He put the check on the table "All right awesome." and walked away.

It was silent for a moment before Dean broke it.

"All right so where do we go from here?"

Sam dropped his napkin and reached for his computer. "I'm not sure looks like it's been pretty quite lately. No signs of demonic activity or omens of importance i can see."

Phoebe perked up. " That's good news for once."

"Yeah just the typical smattering of a couple of UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit. Here Check this out, up in Concrete, Washington there has been an admitance report of a ghost haunting the showers of a woman's health facility."

With that Dean almost spit out his beer and Phoebe laughed at him.

Sam just continued "The victim claims the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs."

Dean closed Sam's computer and started to reach for his wallet.

"I can see your very interested in this case."

"Women. Showers. We gotta save these people." Dean then started pushing a laughing Phoebe out of the booth.

* * *

It only took the Winchesters a day to get to Concrete, Washington. Dean and Phoebe dropped Sam off at this chinese restaurant to talk to the victim while they went to the spa to check it out.

Afterward Sam went to meet up with Phoebe and Dean.

"Well, pick up anything?"

Dean put down his newspaper. "No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean."

Phoebe looked at her older brother "You almost sound disappointed."

Dean just gave her a look.

Sam stepped in "Yeah I'm not surprised. Kinda got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs."

Dean shook his head "Gotta tell you, I'm pretty disappointed."

"Psh you wanted to save naked women."

Dean looked at them "Damn right I wanted to save some naked women."

Phoebe and Sam looked at each other and started chuckling. then a group of boys ran past them chasing a smaller boy.

Dean had to be a smart ass "Run Forrest, run!"

Phoebe looked at him "Really Dean."

He just shrugged in response.

"Sorry Dean I don't think anythings going on around here."

Phoebe paused when she heard an older man yelling at a police officer about something grabbing him and throwing him.

"Somethings going on."

They walked over and came up to them when the man started shouting "It was big foot. THE big foot."

"Excuse us, FBI." Sam interrupted them while holding up his FBI badge.

The man looked frightened for a moment "What"

"Yes sir, we're hear about that ugh, um-"

"About big foot?"

"That's right. Sir can you tell me exactly where this happened?"

"Yes I can."

The Winchesters were led into the forest where they found an over sized feet print. They followed the trail to a liquor store where the door was ripped looked around noticing alcohol and all the porn missing. they walked out and sat on the bench out front trying to figure out what was going on.

Dean finally broke the silence "I got nothing."

"It's gotta be joke right? Some big ass mother in a gorrilla suit."

Phoebe chuckled "Or a big foot. You know and he's some kind of alcho, porno addict. "

Just then a girl rode by on er bike with a box full of porn and alcohol.

They followed her to the back of the store where she put the box with a sorry note. She rode off and the Winchesters followed her home. They walked to the front door and knocked. THe little girl answered.

"Hello."

Sam smiled at her "Hello. Could we, ugh are your parents home?"

"No"

The brothers whispered no to each other.

Dean tried a different approach "Have you seen a really really furry-"

"Is he in trouble?"

The Winchesters looked back and forth at each other.

"No, no no no. Not at all. We just wanted to make sure he was OK."

"Exactly."

"He's my teddy bear." then she started to whisper "I think he's sick."

Phoebe smiled at the girl "Really. Well we-" she nudged her brothers to take out their badges. "-are teddy bear doctors."

The little girl's face lit up. "Really! Will you please take a look at him."

The Winchesters looked at each other and said at the same time "Sure."

The little girl led them upstairs.

"He's in my room. He's pretty grumpy."

When they got to her door she Knocked and said "Teddy there are some nice doctors here to see you."

She opened the door to reveal a giant teddy bear drinking and yelling "Close the door!"

She closed the door. "See what I mean?"

The Winchesters looked at each other confused.

The little girl looked up at them. "All I ever wanted was a real teddy that was big and talked. But now he's sad all the time. Not ouch sad but ouch in the head sad, says weird stuff and smells like the bus."

Dean cleared his throat. "Um little girl-"

"Audrey!"

"Audrey, how exactly did your teddy become real."

"I wished for it."

Sam looked skeptical. "You wished for it?"

"At the wishing well"

Dean walked to the room and opened the door. The bear was sitting there watching something on the news,

"Look at this. Do you believe this crap?"

"Not really."

"It is a terrible world. WHY AM I HERE?"

Audrey rolled her eyes."For Tea Parties."

"Tea parties. Is that all there is." And then the bear stared crying.

Dean walked back out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Sam paused for a second. "Audrey give us a second, OK?"

"OK."

They walked away from her.

"Are we, should we, um. Are we going to kill this damn bear"

Dean just looked at Sam "How do we shoot it, burn it?"

"I don't know, both?

Phoebe looked at the two. "But how do we know that's going to work?"

Dean nodded in agreement. " I don't want some pissed off teddy on our hands."

Sam nodded. "Besides the bear isn't really a core problem at the moment."

Phoebe looked at Audrey.

"Audrey where are your parents?"

"My mom wished they were in Bali so I think they're in Bali."

"Well I'm sorry to brak this to you but your bear is sick."

Sam Stepped in "Yeah he, he's got-"

Dean interrupted him. "Lolly pop disease."

"Yeah Lolly pop disease." Sam said in agreement.

Dean continued. "It's not uncommon for a bear his size, but it's really contagious."

Phoebe took over "Yeah is there someone like a grown up you can stay with while we treat him.

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street."

Dean nodded. "Perfect."

"Good good. Yeah we would like for you to stay there for a few days."

"OK"

"Oh and Audrey, where is this wishing well?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all who are reading and reviewing. Here's wishful thinking part 2

Disclaimer: only own Phoebe.

* * *

Apparently the wishing well was the fountain from the chinese restaurant. When the Winchesters walked in they saw the little boy from earlier throwing in a coin. They walked up to the fountain and looked at it.

Phoebe turned her head "You think it works?"

Sam shrugged "How else do you explain teddy?"

Dean reached in his pocket "Only one way to find out now."

Phoebe reached in her pocket as well "I wanna try to."

Sam turned to them "What are you gonna wish for."

"Shh!"

Phoebe thought about what she wanted. _'I wish I knew who is going to father my unborn baby.' _

They threw their coins in.

They looked at Sam "Your not suppose to tell"

A few seconds later a man walked in the door saying "Somebody order a footlong italian with jalapeno?"

Dean looked shocked and raised his hand. "That'd be me."

Phoebe thought for a moment that her wish didn't come true when she suddenly heard a name in her head.

_Castiel._

Phoebe's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that an angel would be her child's father, that her child would be half angel. On the other hand she knew it wasn't impossible. Castiel was insanely attractive.

They moved to table so Dean can eat his sandwich.

"I think it works dude." Dean said in between bites. "I was pretty specific."

He then looked at Phoebe "What did you wish for?"

Phoebe just smiled "Can't tell. It's a secret."

Her brothers shook their heads.

Sam sighed "The teddy bear, the sandwich, Phoebe's mystery wish-"

Dean cut him off after pulling out his newspaper "I'm guessing this"

The front page story was on a guy winning the lottery.

Phoebe noticed a mismatched couple across from them "I'm guessing that."

The brothers looked and saw a hot chick feeding a nerdy looking guy.

Dean scoffed "Oh that definitely goes on the list."

He put the newspaper back in his jacket "What are we suppose to do? Stop wishes from coming true, I mean it sounds like a douchey thing to do."

Sam shrugged "Maybe but come on man, when does something like this ever come with out a price tag? And usually a deadly one."

Dean looked at his sandwich "I don't know this is a damn good sandwich." Dean took a bite "Alright fine we'll put a hold on the wishes until we find what's wrong with them."

The manager came up to them "People. People.I'm sorry we don't generally let people eat outside food here."

Dean looked at his sandwich and back at the manager "Well I'm certainly not going to eat the inside food here."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a badge. He opened it up and closed before putting it back in his pocket. He held up a finger for the manager and reached into his other pocket and pulled out a different badge. When satisfied it was the right one he showed it to the manager along with Phoebe and Sam flashing their badges too.

"Health department. You my friend have a rat infestation. You have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56C."

The manager looked at them in disbelief "Rats!"

* * *

After clearing the restaurant the siblings got to work on the fountain. They had already drained it and Dean was sweeping the coins around with a mini broom.

"Typical fountain, plaster, Buddha. Nothing I can see."

The manager nearly jumped down Dean's throat. "Yes nothing. We keep a clean place here."

Sam intervened "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation. OK thank you."

The manager left them alone.

Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a tossed at Sam."Oh c'mon aren't you even a little bit tempted."

Phoebe smiled at her younger brother "Yeah you're the only one who hasn't made a wish yet."

Sam shook his head "No, wouldn't be real. Wouldn't trust it."

Dean took the coin back "I don't know that bear seemed real."

Sam crossed his arms "Yeah."

Dean looked at him "C'mon if you could wish yourself back before it all started. Think about it, you'll be some yuppy lawyer with a nice car and white picket fence."

Sam smiled " Not what I'd wish for."

Dean looked at him in disbelief "Seriously."

"It's to late to go back to our old lives Dean. I mean I'm not that guy anymore."

Phoebe put an arm around Sam "No matter how much you change, You'll always be my baby brother. Even if you are a giant."

Sam chuckled and hugged Phoebe back.

Dean considered Sam's words "Alright what then? Hmm, what would Sammy wish for?"

Sam thought about it for a moment "Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody."

Dean and Phoebe shared a look.

Phoebe looked back up to Sam "Really?"

He nodded.

Dean looked down at the fountain "OK."

Then he saw something in the fountain "What's that?"

He bent over and brushed some change off a coin.

Phoebe and Sam bent over to look at it too.

Phoebe cocked her head "Some kind of old coin."

Sam nodded in agreement "I don't recognize the markings."

Dean tried to pick up the coin but was failing. "Damn"

Phoebe chuckled at him "Lift with your legs."

Dean tried some more and failed again "What is that little mother welded on there?"

The siblings share a look and go out to the car and grab tools. When they come in they pass the manager and he follows them when he sees the tools in their hands. They walk up to the fountain and Dean tries to use the crow bar on the coin. Immediately the manager starts complaining.

"Hey hey hey. What is this? You are going to break my fountain."

Sam turned to the manager "Sir I don't want to slap you with a 44-16 but I will."

the siblings looked on in amazement when Sam's bogus threat worked on the manager. He walked away after Sam said that.

"Alright thanks."

Dean looked at the mallot in Sam's hand. "Let me see that I have an idea."

Sam gave him the mallot in his hand and Dean propped the crow bar up against the coin. He then hit with the mallot and the top of the mallot flew off. It almost hit the manager.

Dean looked at the stick in his hand. "Damn"

Phoebe looked back and forth between Dean's stick and the coin "Coin's magical."

Dean looked up "Well I say. I think it's hoodoo protecting the well. I don't think we can destroy this."

Sam reached in his pocket and grabbed his notepad and traced the coin.

He gave Phoebe the piece of paper."Alright here. You gotta look into this."

Dean looked at Sam "Where are you going."

"Something just occurred to me."

With that Sam walked out of the restaurant leaving Dean and Phoebe behind.

* * *

After tying up the lose ends in the restaurant Dean and Phoebe left. They were walking down the street when they noticed the same boy from earlier now chasing his bullies. He stopped when he saw Dean looking at him.

"Got a problem mister?"

Dean looked shocked "What?No."

Phoebe was watching the boy run ahead when she heard a gurgling sound. She looked at Dean and realized it was his stomach.

"Dean, is that you?"

"Yeah we need to get back to the motel, and fast."

* * *

They had been back at their room for 20 minutes with Dean throwing up every 5 minutes. Sam had just walked through the door when he heard Dean in the bathroom.

"Dean are you alright."

"Wishes turn bad Sam. Wishes turn very bad."

He could hear Dean throwing up again.

"Sandwich huh?"

Phoebe looked up from her spot on the bed "He's been in there for 20 minutes and throwing up every 5."

They heard the toilet flush and saw Dean standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"The coin is Babylonian. It's cursed."

Phoebe sat up "We've found some fragments from a legend-"

She was cut off by Dean gagging. He stood there for a minute and then said "I'm good."

She rolled her eyes and showed Sam the computer "The serpent is Tiamat. The Babylonian god of primeval chaos."

After getting a beer from the fridge Dean sat on the other bed. "I guess the priest were working some serious butt magic."

Sam looked at him. "They made the coin."

"Yeah to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses the coin in a wishing well and makes a wish it turns on the well and it starts granting wishes to all comers."

Sam nods "But the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy-"

Phoebe cuts in "You get a bi-polar nut job." She looks at Dean "And you get e coli."

Dean gives her a look. "This thing has turned more than one town down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean one person get their wish it's trouble but everybody gets their wish-"

Sam cuts him off "It's chaos."

"Mhmm."

"Anyway to stop it?"

Phoebe nods. "One way. we gotta find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin and made the first wish is the only one who can pull the coin back out and reverse the wishes."

Dean took a drink of his beer. "So for now we got a couple of nutso dreams come true but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier."

* * *

A few hours later, Sam and Phoebe were at the table trying to find the first wisher while Dean was sleeping. Eventually Sam noticed Dean twitching.

"Dean, Dean wake up."

Dean jumped up. "I'm awake, I'm awake."

Phoebe looked at him. "Sleep well?"

Dean reached over and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. "Damn near rested and ready." he then took a swig of his whiskey.

Sam looked at Dean. "Dean, c'mon man you don't think I can't see it."

Dean looked at Sam. "See what?"

"The nightmares, the drinking. I'm with you 24/7. I know something is going on."

Dean tossed his bottle. "Sam please."

"Uriel wasn't lying, but you are. You remember hell don't you."

"What do you want from me huh?"

"The truth Dean. I'm your brother I wish you would just talk to me."

"Careful what you wish for"

Sam rolled his eyes "Cute."

Phoebe put her hand on Sam's arm. "Don't push him. If and when he's ready he will tell us."

Dean gave her small smile in which she returned.

"C'mon can we stow the couples therapy. We're on a job. I wanna work. What do ya got? Please."

Sam sighed "We got teddy bear, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy. They all must have been wished sometime in the last two weeks but who wished first and how else are we suppose to know who wished for what else and when."

Dean looked up from his news paper. "Well it helps if they announce it in the paper."

He got up and place the paper in front of Sam and Phoebe. He points to a wedding announcement. "It goes back a month."

Sam reads the announcement aloud.

Dean smirks "Ahh true love."

Phoebe looks up. "Best lead we've got."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Here's Wishful Thinking part 3.

Disclaimer: Only own Phoebe.

* * *

The Winchesters found the address for Wes Mondale and Hope Casey. They were on their way to find out if this was their wisher.

They pulled up and Phoebe looked around "Do you think this is our guy?"

Dean shrugged "Don't know but their is only one way to find out."

Dean rang the doorbell and a pretty brunette answered the door. Phoebe figured this was Hope Casey.

Hope smiled "Hi. Can I help you?"

Sam cleared his throat "Yes does Wesley Mondale live here?"

Hope looked at him "Yes he does. Is there any thing wrong."

Phoebe smiled at her "No nothings wrong. We're florists and your fiance called us about doing your wedding."

Hope smiled real big "Really! well come on in."

Hope stood back and opened the door wider. The Winchester followed her inside and into the living room where they found Wes sitting in an arm chair.

Hope went up to him "Wes, you didn't tell me you called the florists for the wedding."

Wes just looked confused "Huh."

Hope smiled "Your the best!'

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and stood back up. "I'm going to go get my folders."

And with that she walked out of the room.

Wes just looked after her "Oh OK." and looked at the Winchesters.

Dean spoke first "Wesley. How's it going."

Wes began to get out of his chair "It's Wes."

When he saw the size of the brothers he sat back down. Then he looked closer at the three siblings.

"Aren't you the guys from the health department?"

Sam nodded "Yeah and florists on the side."

Dean nodded in agreement "Plus FBI, and on Thursdays we're teddy bear doctors."

This made Wes even more confused "Huh?"

Phoebe looked at him "Doesn't matter who we are. All that matters is what we know."

Sam looked at something behind Wes and then back him "So coin collector huh Wes."

Wes looked behind him at his coin collection "Huh? Yeah." He turned back to face the Winchesters "My grandfather gave them to me."

Dean looked at him "Happen to lose one of those coins lately?"

Phoebe nodded "And by lose he means dropped into a wishing well at Lucky Chens and make a wish on it."

Wes shook his head "Nah I don't know what your talking about."

Hope walked back into the room "OK now I have a lot of ideas but we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me. You know I'm thinking a japanesey cabana kind of thing."

Dean smiled "Yes I can see it."

He turned to Sam "So Hope, tell us how you two love birds met."

Hope smiled "Oh the best day of my life."

Phoebe smiled back "I bet."

"It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here but I never really knew who he was. Not by name at least. Then one day last month, ugh, It was just like I just saw him for the first time. He was just glowing. Oh just glowing."

Wes interrupted her "Uh babe can you just get us some coffee."

Hope nodded "Yes."

Then she leaned in and started kissing Wes on the lips. Wes pushed her away and pointed to the kitchen. She nodded and walked in there.

The Winchesters just looked at him.

Sam's look hardened "Wes we know. So tell us the truth."

Wes looked defeated and nodded "My uh my grandfather found the coin in North Africa. You know WWII and he brought it back. He uh he it was a real wish granting coin. But that nobody should ever use it. He was all I had and when he died I thought you know what why not give the coin a shot."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed "Yeah well now your going to wish it back."

Wes chuckled but then saw the siblings faces "Oh ha ha no I'm not."

Phoebe just looked at him "If you don't something bad is going to happen."

Sam nodded "Something bad, like us."

Wes looked at them defiantly.

Dean pulled out his gun "We really wish you would come with us."

Wes just looked at the gun.

* * *

They were driving down the road to the chinese restaurant to undo the wish. Phoebe was sitting in the back next to Wes who wouldn't stop complaining.

"I don't get it. So wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing."

Sam sighed irritatedly "Cause the wishes go south Wes. Your town is going insane."

Dean looked back "I mean come on your gonna just sit there and tell me your relationship with Hope is it's what you wished for."

Wes leaned forward "I wished she would love me more than anything."

Phoebe looked at him "Yeah and how is that going? Does that seam healthy to you?"

"Well it's a hell of a lot better when she didn't know I was alive."

Dean shook his head "Your not suppose to get what you want man. Not like this, nobody is. That's what the coin does. It takes your hearts desires and twist it back on you. You know the whole be careful of what you wish for thing."

They hit something hard on the road.

Sam looked around "Did we just hit something?"

Dean looked in his mirrors "I didn't see anything."

Wes was leaning back mocking Dean "_Careful what you wish for. _You know who says that? Good looking jerks like you guys. The ones who got it so easy because you happen to be handsome."

Dean and Sam looked at each other "**_Easy_**"

"Yeah women look at you. Right they notice you."

Sam interrupted him "Believe us we do not have it easy."

Dean nodded "We are miserable. We never get what we want. In fact we gotta fight tooth and nail to keep whatever we got."

"You know what maybe that's the whole point Wes."

"Yeah people are people cause they're miserable bastards cause they never get what they really want."

"Yeah right. You get what you want, you get crazy."

Dean nodded "Just take a look at Michael Jackson or Hasselhoff."

Sam nodded in agreement.

Wes sighed "You know what Hope love me now, completely and it's awesome. Besides look around where's all this insanity you guys are talking about."

Just then when the car came to a stop they saw the same boy form before tipping an SUV over.

Phoebe's eyes widened "Well that should cover it."

The kid who called himself Todd started rocking the tipped over SUV.

Dean and Phoebe jumped out of the Impala.

Dean looked at Sam "We'll deal with Todd you get Wes to lucky Chen's. Go."

Sam drove off and Dean and Phoebe approached Todd.

Dean got his attention. "Hey kid, can I talk to you for a second?"

Todd turned around and stalked towards Dean. "Get out of my way."

"Hey, ok I can dig it Todd. It's Todd right? Look I know the score they're bullying you-"

Todd cut him off "Everyday, everyday. You do not know what it is like."

"No, no I don't but you know your you and I'm me so."

Todd looked down "I couldn't stop them. I couldn't do any thing. Then Audrey Elmer told me the wishing well worked."

"Okay, okay look I get it. They're mean little jerks huh. But they're not super human like you. See with great power comes great respon-"

Todd cut him off by under hooking him in the chin and sent Dean flying.

Dean landed in a pile of trash and laid there for a minute. Phoebe ran over to him and helped him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Kid sucker punched me."

He shook Phoebe off and walked towards Todd "Hey kid!"

They walked right up to each other.

Dean leaned down "I didn't want to have to do this."

He then punched Todd back.

Phoebe's eyes widened "Dean!"

The punch didn't eve phase Todd. In fact it hurt Dean. He fells to the knees grabbing his hand, Todd then grabbed Dean by neck and started to choke him.

Phoebe didn't know what to do. A little boy was choking her older brother.

"Hey stop it!"

Todd just ignored her and kept his hold on Dean.

All of sudden Todd's grip got loser and he let go. Dean grabbed his neck trying to breathe.

Todd looked at his hands confused and upset. He din't understand why he wasn't strong anymore.

Dean looked up at him "OK follow my lead and you wont have a problem. C'mon."

He led Todd to the SUV and started backing up scared "OK man, OK no more."

He looked at the kids crawling out of the SUV "I wouldn't mess with this kid anymore if I were you."

Dean turned to Phoebe and smirked. She just gave him a look and walked up to Todd. "My hero."

She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. The other kids back away from Todd in fear.

* * *

It had been a day and all the wishes were reversed. Dean and Phoebe were sitting on a bench on the docks reading the newspaper. The headline was saying the lottery ticket was a fake. They looked up and saw Audrey walking down the dock with her parents and regular size teddy in her hands. She waved at them as she passed and they waved back.

Sam walked up to them "Well, uh the coins melted down. Shouldn't cause anymore problems."

Dean stood up. "Audrey's parents are back from Bali. Looks like all the wishes are gone and so are we."

Phoebe stood up and yawned "I think I'm going to take a nap in the back."

Dean stopped "Hang on a second."

Phoebe and Sam stopped "What?"

Dean looked around and then back at Sam "You were right."

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the pit. Everything."

Sam looked up "So tell me about it."

"No."

"Uh."

"I wont lie anymore but I'm not gonna talk about it."

"Dean look you can't just shoulder this thing alone. Let me help."

"How? You really think a little heart to heart sharing thing is really gonna change anything. Hmm, that somehow heal me. I'm not talking about a bad day here."

"I know that."

"The things that I saw there aren't words. There is no forgetting. there's no making it better. Cause it is right here." He pointed to his head. "Forever. You wouldn't understand and I could never make you understand. So I am sorry"

Phoebe looked at her big brother. "We wouldn't ask you to Dean."

He nodded at her gratefully. They turned and continued walking on to the Impala to leave town.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's I know what you did last summer part 1

Disclaimer: Only own Phoebe.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the wishing well and the Winchesters were in a bar. Sam hustling pool to get some cash. He had already "lost" two games and was trying to go for a third.

"Alright c'mon man just one more. Just give me a chance to win it back."

The man he was playing against looked up at him. "It's your cash."

After he said this Dean and Phoebe walked up to the table.

Dean looked at the man "Excuse me, my brother is a little to sloshed to be making bets."

"Hey he insisted."

"Yeah but you've already takin, what two bills off him? I'm just saying."

Sam intervened "Hey shut up dean I'm fine."

"No your not fine. Your drunk."

Sam just looked back at the man "Let's make it five hundred."

Dean rolled his eyes "Five hundred!"

The man smirked "Sure."

Sam took out the money and placed it on the table. "Five hundred."

The man finished raking the balls. "Your break."

Sam and Dean shared a look and then looked back at the man. Sam pretended to fumble setting up the shot. When he broke though he hit every ball into a pocket. He looked up and saw Ruby sitting at the end of the bar and said "Keep the money."

Dean looked at him like he was crazy "Keep the money. What?"

But Sam was already walking across the bar. Dean looked to where he was walking and saw Ruby.

Phoebe noticed his face harden. "Don't say anything stupid we're in public."

Dean just pursed his lips and walked over to them.

He looked straight at Ruby "You have a lot of nerve coming near me."

She looked at him "I just have some info the I'm gone."

This piqued Sam's interest "What is it?"

She turned to Sam "I'm hearing a few whispers"

Dean jumped in "Ohh great. Demon whispers, that's reliable." and walked a away.

Ruby just continued on "A woman named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demon's seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently some real heavy hitters turned up for the Easter egg hunt."

"Why? Who is she?"

"No idea, but I'm thinking that she's important. Cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is that you might want to find this girl before demon's do."

Sam looked back at hi siblings "Look maybe we should check it out."

Dean thought about it for a moment and then looked at Ruby "Actually we're working a case so thanks."

Ruby looked annoyed. "What case?"

"Uhhh we got leads. Big leads."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah well it sure ain't goose chasing after some chick for all we know doesn't even exist all because you say she's important."

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. As far as I'm concerned I delivered I'm done."

Sam stopped her from leaving "Wait wait wait. This hospital that Anna escaped from, got a name?"

* * *

After Ruby gave Sam the hospital name, the siblings were back on the road. Sam was o the phone trying to find out as much info as he could on Anna Milton.

"Can I get a copy of that missing person's report. OK thanks." He hung up the phone. "Well Anna Milton's definitely real."

Dean just kept on driving "Doesn't mean this case is real and the hospital is a three day drive."

"We've driven farther for less Dean."

Dean just shook his head.

Sam turned and looked at him "If you have something to say, say it."

"Oh I'm saying it. This sucks."

"You're not pissed because we're going after the girl. You're pissed because Ruby threw us the tip."

Phoebe leaned forward between her brothers and looked at Sam "Damn right he's pissed that following a demon. Since you forget that Ruby is one these days."

Dean nodded in agreement "Right because as far as you're concerned the hell bitch is practically family. You know something major must have happened while I was downstairs because I come back and you're BFF with a demon. After ditching your big sister."

"I told you Dean she helped me go after Lilith."

"Well thanks for the thumbnail. Real vivid. You wanna fill in on a little detail."

"Sure Dean,let's trade stories. You first. How was hell? Don't spare the details."

Phoebe looked at Sam in disbelief "That's not the same thing Sam. We just want to know why this _demon_ is so important that you left me behind at Bobby's and now believe everything she says in a heartbeat."

Sam just looked forward after what Phoebe said going off into his own little world.

* * *

The rest of the car ride before they reached the town the hospital was in, was spent in an awkward and tense silence. They first stopped by the nearest motel and checked in.

Phoebe grabbed her bag out of the trunk. "So what are we posing as this time?"

Dean grabbed his bag and headed to the boy's room. "FBI so wear your suit."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and went to her room. She pulled out her pencil skirt and blouse and changed. She then went to the bathroom to pull her hair in a tight bun. She grabbed her heels and walked outside to the Impala.

When the boys came out Sam chuckled at her "You're suppose to wear the shoes. Not carry them."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow "Have you ever worn heels? They hurt my feet so excuse me if I wait till last minute to put them on."

They got in the car and drove to the hospital. The receptionist got Anna's doctor who lead them to Anna's room. They looked around the room and Sam asked the doctor if he could ask her some questions.

"Of course. I want to help out in anyway I can."

Sam nodded "The orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?"

"Apparently she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room."

Dean walked up next to Sam. "That's a hell of a right hook for a guy that's got eighty pounds on her."

"We think she may have planned this. Waited behind the door."

The doctor walked out into the hallway and the Winchesters followed her.

Phoebe nodded "Right. You mentioned Anna's illness was recent."

The doctor turned to face them "Two months ago she was happy, well adjusted, journalism major, had lots of friends, bright future."

Dean looked at her "So what happened. She just flipped?"

"Well that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks Anna was over taken by delusions."

Sam cocked his head "What kind of delusions?"

The doctor sighed "She thought demons were everywhere." The doctor handed Sam a notebook.

Dean looked up "Huh, interesting."

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."

Dean smirked "Now that's just batty."

After flipping threw pages of a stained glass window, Sam came across a page that said " _Rising of the Witnesses_" with a picture underneath it. Dean and Phoebe noticed it as well. The page after that had _"Samhain the next seal is broken."_

Dean looked at Sam "That's revelations."

The doctor looked at him."Since when does the book of revelations have jack 'o' lanterns?"

Dean looked up at her. "It's a uh, it's a little known translation."

"Ahh well Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced that the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."

* * *

After leaving the hospital the Winchesters decided to go see Anna's parents to find a clue of where she might be. They pulled up to nice two story home and walked to the front door. Dean knocked and nobody answered.

"Maybe they're not home."

Phoebe looked over and saw two cars in the driveway "Both cars are in the driveway."

Dean tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. He opened the door and walked in.

" Mrs. Milton"

Phoebe and Sam followed in after "We're from the sheriffs department. Just wanted to ask you a couple-"

Sam cut himself off when he saw the two dead bodies on the floor in the living room.

Dean walked in the room behind them and looked around.

Phoebe walked closer to the bodies and found sulfer on the ground "Sulfur. Demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl-"

Dean cut her off "They want her and they're not screwing around. Alright so I'm girl interrupted and I know the score to the apocalypse, just busted from the nut box. Possibly using super powers by the would I go?"

Sam walked up to some family pictures and picked one up. "Hey you still got those sketches from Anna's notebook?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see them. Check this out."

He held up a drawing to a picture.

"She was drawing the window to her church."

"Over and over again. If you were religious, scared, an had demons on your ass where would you go to feel safe?"

* * *

They quickly found the church from the picture and drove to it. They went inside and walked up the stairs cautiously. Sam held his gun in front of him.

"Dean" He pointed to a figure behind a stain glass window.

He put his gun away. "Anna. We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you. My name is Sam, this my brother Dean and my sister Phoebe."

"Sam" they heard "Not Sam Winchester."

"Ugh yeah."

A girl walked out from behind the window. "And your THE Phoebe."

"Yup."

"And your Dean. THE Dean."

"Well yeah, THE Dean I guess."

Anna walked closer to them.

""It's really you. Oh my god. The angels talk about you. You were in hell but Castiel pulled you out. Some of them think you can help save us." She looked at Sam "Andsome of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

It was silent for a second until Dean broke it.

"So you talk to angels."

"Ugh no, no way. Um they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of, overhear them."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows "Overhear them?"

"Yeah they talk and sometimes I just hear them in my head."

Dean looked at her "Like right now?"

"Not right this second but a lot. And I can't shut them out. There are so many of them."

"So they look you up with a case of the crazies but really you were just tuning into angel radio."

"Yes. Thank you."

Sam jumped in. "Anna when did the voices start? Do you remember?"

"I can tell you exactly September 18th."

The Sam and Phoebe looked at Dean. "The day I got out of hell."

"First words I heard. Clear as a bell. Dean Winchester is saved."

Dean looked at his younger siblings "What do you think?"

Sam shrugged "It's above my pay grade man."

"Well at least we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you they can hear everything the other side is cooking. Your 1-900 angel."

That got a chuckle out of Anna "Hey uh, do you know if my parents are okay? I didn't got home I was afraid."

Just then Ruby walked through the door. She caught sight of Anna and nodded.

"Good you got the girl lets go."

Anna backed up in fear "Her face!"

Sam looked at Anna "It's 's here to help."

Dean snorted "I wouldn't be to sure about that."

Ruby cut in "We have to hurry"

Dean looked at Ruby "Why?"

"Because a demons coming. A big timer. We can fight later Dean."

"Well that's pretty convenient. Showing up right when we find the girl with some big wig on your tail."

"I didn"t bring him here you did."

"What?"

"He followed you from th girl's house we gotta go now."

Sam looked at the Mary statue "Dean"

Her eye was bleeding.

Ruby shook her head "It's too late. He's here." Sam took Anna and lead her to a closet and shut her in. Dean walked closer to the Mary to inspect it further. Phoebe walked over to the window and looked out.

They walked back to the middle of the room and Sam pulled out a flask of holy water.

Ruby looked at the holy water and back up at him "No Sam you have to pull him right away."

Dean turned to Ruby "Woah. Hold on a sec."

"Now is not the time to belly ache about Sam going darkside. he does his thing, he exercises that demon or we're going to die."

Dean and Phoebe just stood there. They didn't know what to say about this.

Sam put his holy water away and turned to face the door. The door bust opened and a man walked in. Sam raised his hand to do his thing. The demon only caughed.

"That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on Sam." With that he threw Sam out the door and down the stairs.

Dean pulled the knife out of his pocket and charged the demon.

The demon grabbed his arm "Hello again Dean."

Ruby went to the closet where Anna was hiding and started to grab her. Phoebe ran over to the closet to help Anna. She stopped when she saw Sam run at the demon and stab him in the heart. She ran to her brothers when she noticed it didn't work. The Winchesters looked at the window and looked back at each other.

Phoebe spoke up "I looked earlier. There's grass under it."

And with that they ran and jumped out the window together.


	8. Chapter 8

I know what you did last summer part 2

Disclaimer: Only own Phoebe.

* * *

They had made it out and were now hiding out in the motel rooms. Phoebe was currently stitching Sam up who was whining.

"Ugh!"

"Oh quit complaining. I'm almost done."

Phoebe turned to look at her older brother in the bathroom spitting blood. Dean turned turned and looked at them.

"You almost done?"

"Going as fast as I can."

Dean walked out of the bathroom. "Good cause I got a dislocated shoulder over here you know."

Phoebe rolled her eyes "Yeah and I didn't hurt my wrist or anything. I'm almost positive it's broken."

Sam looked at Dean "I'll pop it back when she's finished. And Pheebs, I'll put your wrist in a splinter, OK?"

Phoebe nodded and finished Sam. When she pulled away Sam looked at the bottle in Dean's hands.

"Give me."

Dean handed the bottle over and Sam poured alcohol on his wound.

Dean watched Sam as he did this "So you lost the magic knife huh?"

"Yeah, saving your the hell was that demon?"

Dean shook his head "No one good. We gotta find Anna."

Phoebe snorted "Rubys got her."

Sam nodded "Then I'm sure she's OK." He looked up at Dean "All right c'mon."

He stood up and moved behind Dean "On Three. One"

He popped Dean's shoulder back.

"Guahh!" Dean's face contorted in pain.

He swung his arm and walked back into the bathroom. "You sure about Ruby? Cause I think it's just as likely that she used us to find radio girl and brought that demon in to kill us."

"no she took Anna to keep her safe."

" then why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now. Waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's probably why he let us go."

Dean chuckled "You call this letting us go?"

"Yeah I do. Look killing us would have been no problem to that thing. That's why for now we gotta lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us."

"If she ever does." Phoebe mumbled to herself.

Dean grunted "Yeah, hows she gonna do that?"

Dean turned to face Sam "Why do you trust her so much?"

"I told you."

"You gotta do better than that. I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I'm just trying to understand but I need to know more. I deserve to know more."

"Cause, She saved my life."

Sam went on to tell about how Ruby went after him. She turned the tables and killed the demon she was with. She apparently lied and cheated to get back out of hell. After Ruby told him that she couldn't save Dean he told her to leave. He also told her to leave the body she was in. Ruby came to Sam after finding a soul less body. She offered to help him kill Lilith. She started to train him to use his psychic powers.

Dean interrupted Sam "So what did she teach you."

"Well first thing I learned-. Well uh I'm not a very good student."

They trapped demons and Sam had to use his mind to exercise them. he couldn't do it at first. Ruby kept telling Sam that he needed to give it time. Sam then went on to tell about how he got a little demon action.

This time it was Phoebe that interrupted him "Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"To much information."

Sam just looked at his siblings "I told you. I'm coming clean about everything."

"Yeah, but now I feel dirty."

Dean took a drink "Well brain stabbing imagery aside, so far all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who screwed you, played mind games with you and did everything in the book to go bad."

"Yeah well there's more to the story."

Phoebe leaned forward "Just skip the nudity please."

"Pretty soon after THAT, I put together some signs. Some omens."

"Saying what?"

"Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first."

Sam wanted to go after Lilith but Ruby said he wasn't ready. She tried to stop him and told him to wait. She then realized that Sam didn't want to come back alive. Sam ignored her and left. Sam walked into a trap Lilith set up but fortunately Ruby came and saved him. A demon had ruby by the neck and was going to send her back to the pit. Sam had exercised the demon and saved Ruby.

"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that she got through to me. What she said to me was what you would have said. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here."

There was a knock at the door before they heard "Housekeeping."

dean turned to the door. "Not now."

"Sir I've got clean towels."

Dean shook his head and opened the door. "Couldn't you just leave them at the door?"

The pushy maid walked in and closed the curtains. She turned to Sam and handed him a piece of paper. "I'm at that address."

Sam just looked confused "I'm sorry, what?"

"Just go. Go out through the bathroom window, don't take your car and don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."

It was like a light bulb lit up for Sam "Ruby!"

"okay yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."

"What about-"

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor of the cabin back with Anna. See you when you get there. Go!" And with that she turned and walked out the door.

Dean turned and looked wide eyed at Sam. Phoebe couldn't help it, she busted up laughing.

"Oh god Sam. You should have seen your face."

Sam didn't look amused "Will you just hush up. We have to go."

* * *

It took them awhile to get to the place Ruby told them to go to. When they got there they found Ruby and Anna sitting inside.

Sam stood in front of Anna "Anna are you OK?"

Anna nodded and smiled "I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."

Dean looked over. "Yeah I hear she does that." He then turned his attention to Ruby "I guess I uhh, you know."

Ruby crossed her arms "What?"

"I guess I owe you for Sam. I just wanted um you know."

"Don't strain yourself."

"OK then. Is the moment over? Good cause that was awkward."

Anna looked at Sam "Hey Sam, do you think it would be Ok to make a quick call. Just to tell my parents I'm OK. They must be completely freaked."

"Umm."

"What?"

"Anna. Um, Your parents."

"What about them."

"Look I'm sorry."

Anna started shaking her head "No they're not-"

"Anna I'm sorry."

Anna started crying. Phoebe moved to sit next to her. She put her arm around the sobbing girl trying to comfort her.

"Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly Anna got really freaked out

"They're coming." She huffed out.

The Winchesters looked at each other and the lights started flickering.

Dean noticed a door at the back of the room "Back room." And he started moving towards it.

Ruby went to secure the front door more and Sam, Phoebe, and Anna followed Dean. They put Anna in the room and shut the door.

Dean walked over to their weapons bag, grabbed a shot gun and handed it to Sam. Phoebe pulled her gun out of her pants. Ruby followed suit and started digging through the bag.

She looked up at the brothers "Where's the knife?"

Dean stuttered "Uh about that-"

"Your kidding."

"Hey don't look at me." at this heads turned to Sam.

"Thanks a lot."

Dean shot him a quick smile and looked back out the window.

Ruby angrily nodded her head "Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing you to."

Then they heard a noise outside the front door. It flew open and Castiel walked threw with Uriel in tow.

Dean looked at them "Please tell me your here to help. We've been having demon issues all day."

Uriel looked at Ruby's black eyes "I can see that. Wont you explain why you have that stain in the room."

Before anyone else could say anything Castiel spoke up "We're here for Anna."

Dean looked confused "Here for her like here for her."

Uriel cut him off "Stop talking. give her to us."

Sam looked at them "Are you going to help her."

Castiel looked at them "No. She has to die."


	9. Chapter 9

Heaven and Hell Part 1

Disclaimer: Only own Phoebe.

* * *

Sam looked at them distraught "You want Anna, why?"

Uriel stepped forward "Out of my way."

Dean put up his hand " Woah woah woah.I know shes wire tapping your radio but that's no reason to gank her."

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gently."

Phoebe moved forward like she was going to attack Uriel but Ruby grabbed her arm. "You're heartless sons of bitches you know that?"

Castiel looked at her for the first time "As a matter of fact we are." he looked so sad to be saying that. "And."

"And? Anna is an innocent girl."

Castiel shook his head at Phoebe. "She is far from innocent."

Phoebe stopped struggling. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Uriel's voice startled Castiel. He had almost forgot there were other people in the room. "It means she's worse than this abomination Sam's been screwing. Now give us the girl."

Phoebe never took her eyes off of Castiel. He looked like he didn't really want to do this. _'Good. At least the father of my future baby has some sort of conscience.'_

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean turned to Uriel. "Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try J date."

"Who's gonna stop us? You three or this demon whore." With that he grabbed Ruby and threw her against the wall. He picked her up by her neck and moved to exercise her. dean moved behind him and tried to hit him. Uriel turned around and knocked the weapon out of Dean's hands. He grabbed Dean's wrist and twisted. Castiel walked towards Sam and Phoebe with his arm raised.

Phoebe looked at him "Cas, stop."

He touched Sam on the forehead and made him pass out. He moved to do the same to Phoebe when something pulled him and Uriel out of the room.

Phoebe bent over Sam and slapped hi cheek. He started groaning and coming to. Phoebe stood up when Ruby knelt next to him. She followed Dean into the room they put Anna in to find her bleeding and leaning of the vanity. They noticed markings in blood on the mirror. Anna sat down in the chair.

"Are they gone?"

Dean started wrapping her arm "Did you kill them?"

"No I sent them away. Far away."

Ruby and Sam walked into the room.

Dean looked at the mirror again. "You gonna tell me how?"

"That just popped into my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did."

Dean continued to wrap her arm and then moves her to sit on the bed. The Winchesters walked out of the room.

Dean turned to face the other two. "So what do you think?"

Phoebe sighed "I think Anna is getting more interesting by the second."

"Yeah I agree. And what do they mean by she's not innocent?"

Sam shrugged "Seems that they want her bad and not just because of the angel radio thing. I mean that blood spell. That's some serious crap man."

"Somethings going on with her. See what you can find out."

Phoebe gave Dean a look. "What are you gonna do?"

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield but sooner or later they're gonna be back. We gotta get ourselves safe now."

Dean turned around and walked back into the room.

* * *

Dean had decided that the safest thing to do was to go to Bobby's. It took them about a day's drive to get there from the cabin. Bobby wasn't there but told them to go to the basement where his panic room was set up. Anna was sitting in a chair facing Dean and Phoebe was sitting next to her.

Dean pounded the wall. "Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint."

"Which I find racist by the way."Ruby chimed from the door way.

Dean turned to look at her "Write your congressman."

Phoebe snorted at that. Ruby started tossing Dean hex bags "Here."

Dean looked at one "Hex bags?"

Ruby nodded "Extra crispy. Hides us from angels, demons, all comers."

Dean looked at her weird. "Thanks Ruby." He turned to Anna and handed her a bag."Don't lose this."

He walked over and looked at a pin up of a girl. "So Anna, what's playing on angel radio,anything unusual?"

"It's quite. Dead silence."

Dean looked uneasy "Good. That's not troubling at all."

Anna looked at him "We're in trouble huh. you guys are scared."

Dean looked at Ruby and then back at Anna. He smiled "Nah."

They suddenly heard Sam from upstairs yell down Dean's name. Dean walked towards the door and looked at Anna and his sister "Stay here k?"

Both girls nodded and he walked out the door into the basement. He stopped next to Ruby "Keep an eye on her." And walked upstairs.

Phoebe looked between Ruby and Anna and smiled. "Well this ought to be fun."

Anna gave her a small smile in return. Ruby just rolled her eyes and looked down.

Phoebe looked at Ruby "Hey Ruby."

Ruby looked back up at her "What?"

"Do your demon contacts ever mention why my future child is so important to them?"

Ruby just shrugged. "Not really. All I know is that they want it bad. Oh and that according to the time line you should conceive soon."

Phoebe's eyes got all big. "Good to know."

After that Phoebe leaned her head on the back of her chair. This whole baby issue was giving her a headache. She was apparently suppose to have this baby with Castiel and conceive it sometime soon. Phoebe shook her head. _'I highly doubt even admitted that he has no heart. how are we suppose to end up in bed together? Maybe they have this whole thing wrong. What if it's right though. Do I tell Castiel that I know he is the one that's going to father my baby? Gosh this is driving me nuts. Maybe this is how my wish is sour.' _Phoebe looked over and saw Anna stand up and walk towards the door.

"Anna, where are you going?"

"Upstairs. I want to find out what's going on."

Phoebe looked at Ruby "What do we do?"

Ruby shrugged "I don't know. Follow her?"

Phoebe sighed and did as Ruby suggested. They followed Anna up the stairs and into the living room where the brothers were standing. They didn't notice the girls at first until Anna spoke up.

"Why don't you ask me to my face."

Dean looked at Ruby "You call this watching her?"

Ruby shrugged "I'm watching her."

Sam looked at Anna "No, you're right Anna. Is there anything you wanna tell us?"

"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?"

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled. Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know."

"OK, then lets find out."

"How?"

Phoebe was on the same track as Sam. Sam left the room mumbling about making the call. She looked at Anna.

"We know this psychic and if she's willing, she may be able to find out."

"If she's willing?"

"Well last time she helped us out it didn't go so well for her."

Anna nodded "That, sounds promising" she said slowly.

Sam walked back into the room "She says she doesn't mind at all. As long as either mine or Dean's sweet ass comes to get words not mine."

Phoebe smiled. She really liked the psychic and was happy to know that she held no grudges about before. Dean had volunteered to go pick her up. It took him an hour to go and come back. By that time everyone had migrated back downstairs.

"We're here!" he yelled as soon as he touched that last step.

Sam walked over to them "Pamela, hey."

She smiled and put her hands up "Sam."

"Yeah it's me Sam."

"Sam is that you."

"Yeah I'm right here."

Pamela sighed "Ohh you know how i can tell." she grabbed his ass "That perky little ass of yours. You can bounce a nickle off that thing. Of course I know it's you grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, the hyena hackling over there is Phoebe, and that poor girl is Anna. And that you've been eyeing my rack."

Sam got embarrassed "I uhh."

Pamela laughed "Don't worry. I still got more senses than most."

She walked over to Phoebe. "Are you stand there laughing or are you gonna hug me."

Phoebe stiffled her laughter and hugged Pamela. "Oh how I've missed you around Pam. You keep my brothers on their toes. And that's not an easy feat with Dean."

Pamela laughed "Talent kid."

She pulled away and walked over to Anna. "Hey Anna, I'm Pamela."

She reached out toward Anna and Anna took her hands. "Hi."

"Dean told me what's been going on. Excited to help."

"That's nice of you."

"Oh well not really. Any chance I can get of dicking over an angel, I'm taking it"

Anna looked confused "Why?"

"They stole something from me."

Pamela took of her sun glasses to show her white eyes. "Demony I know but there just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra psychic don't cha think."

Anna smiled and Pamela laughed "Now," she put her sunglasses on "how about you tell me what your deal is."

She put an arm around Anna and they walked into the panic room. After Anna told her what was going on, Pamela had Anna lay down on the bed. She was going to try a form of hypnosis.

"Nice and relaxed. Now I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero you'll be at a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down just go deeper and deeper okay. 5...4...3...2...1. Deep sleep, deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you."

"Now Anna, tell me, how can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell."

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father, what's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"Alright but I want you to look further back. When you were very young. Just a couple of years old."

"I don't wanna."

"It'll be okay Anna. Just one look. That's all we need."

Anna turned her head "No."

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No. No. ."

Anna started to look like she was having a seizure. Pamela kept telling her to calm down and everything is all right. Anna was screaming "He's going to kill me."

The lights were going in and out and the panic room door slammed shut. Dean stood up from his chair and yelled Anna's name. Dean moved next to her and grabbed her arm. She smacked him to the ground. Pamela stood up and leaned over Anna. "Wake up in 5..4..3..2..1." Anna stopped thrashing around and was calm once more.

Pamela was still leaning over her. "Anna, Anna? You alright?"

Anna sat up and looked at Pamela "Thank you Pamela. That helped a lot. I remember now."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Remember what?"

Anna looked at him "Who I am."

Dean shook his head "I'll bite. Who are you?"

Anna turned to him "I'm an angel."


	10. Chapter 10

Heaven and Hell part 2

Disclaimer: Only own Phoebe.

* * *

Finding out Anna is actually an angel was a complete shock. They were currently upstairs with Anna explaining the situation.

She looked at Ruby. "Don't worry. I'm not like the others."

Ruby just looked at her "I don't find that reassuring."

Pamela spoke up from her spot from between the brothers "I don't either."

Anna sighed"So Castiel, Uriel, those are the ones that came for me."

Sam spoke up"You know them?"

"We were kind of in the same fox hole."

Dean shook his head "So they were like your bosses or something?"

Anna looked down "Try the other way around."

"Look at you."

Pamela asked the million dollar question "And now they want to kill you?"

Anna shrugged "Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?"

"I disobeyed. Which for us is about the worse thing you can do. I fell."

Dean didn't understand "Meaning?"

Pamela answered the question "It means she fell to earth, became human."

Sam looked from Pamela to Anna."Wait a minute. I don't understand you mean angels can become human?"

Anna nodded "Kind of hurts. Like cutting your kidney out with a butter knife that kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

Dean raised an eyebrow "Come again?"

"My grace. It's like energy. I ripped it out and fell. My mother Amy couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So you just forgot you were God's little power ranger?"

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

Ruby finally spoke up "I don't think you all appreciate how screwed we are."

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead."

"And hell just wants her. A flesh and blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, your the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, heaven or hell, they're going to find ya."

"I know. That's why I'm gonna get it back."

Sam looked confused "What?"

"My grace."

Phoebe looked at her "You can do that?"

"If I can find it, yeah."

"So what your just gonna take some divine bong hit and your Roma Downey?"

"Something like that."

"All right. I like this plan. So where's this grace of yours?"

"Lost track, I was falling about ten thousand miles per hour at the time."

This baffled Sam "Wait you mean falling, like literal falling."

"Yes"

"Like a way a human eye can see. Like a comet maybe or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because that's a way to track it."

* * *

The plan was formed. Sam was going to look up all comets and meteors that occurred the same time Anna fell. Pamela didn't want to stick around any longer so Phoebe volunteered to drive her home and they found a working car in the lot. Dean refused to let her drive his baby without him being in the car.

"So, what else was it that you planned on doing?"

Phoebe was startled by Pamela's question. They had been driving in silence for twenty minutes now.

"What?"

"I know you have an ulterior motive for driving me home. What is it?"

Phoebe sighed. Pamela was right. She was hoping that getting away would give her the opportunity she needed to talk to Castiel.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Phoebe took a deep breath. "All right so about a month ago the angel Castiel shows up in my hotel room. He tells me that demons want to get a hold of me because I'm going to have a really powerful baby within a year. Now that I've known that, it's all I can think about. Every time I saw a guy i would think maybe he will be my baby's daddy. So when we had case where it was a real wishing well I wished to know who was going to be my baby's father. And it turned out that Castiel is going to be him. So now I need to find him and talk to him about this without my over baring brothers around. I mean I should tell him right? I'm sorry I completely forgot he was the one that made you go blind. I bet you hate me right now."

Pamela chuckled "Wow and I thought I had it bad. And no I don't hate you. And to answer your question yes you should tell him. I don't think it's going to happen if he doesn't think he should."

Phoebe chuckled. "Thanks, this has been driving me crazy for weeks. Now I just need to find a way to contact him."

Pamela shrugged "Think real hard about him and he should appear."

"That will work?"

"Yup, and I'm gonna do you a solid kid. When your brothers ask why you've been gone for hours tell them I made you stay for awhile. You know to catch up and do girl things."

Phoebe smiled "Thanks Pam."

They reached Pamela's house not long after that.

Pamela leaned over and gave Phoebe a hug "Bye kid. It was good seeing you again and good luck."

"Bye Pam. Good to see you too and thanks."

Phoebe waited until Pamela was safely inside before driving off. She drove about three blocks over before she started thinking about Castiel real hard. After a few minutes she thought it didn't work but then she looked next to her ans him.

"You shouldn't have called 's too dangerous."

"I know opposite sides and everything but I really need to talk to you. Is there anywhere near by that we can be completely alone."

"Yes there is a field up ahead."

Phoebe pulled off into the field and turned the car off. She sat there for a minute.

"This has been driving me crazy for weeks. I wasn't sure if I should tell you but I know I should."

She turned and looked at him. She thought about it for a minute before she leaned over and kissed him. The kiss took Castiel by surprise. He started to kiss back before he pulled away.

"No, we can't do that."

"That's the thing. We kind of have to."

Castiel looked at her in confusion before Phoebe continued "That's what I wanted to talk to yo about. When we were in Concrete, Washington, there was a working wishing well. I wished to know who was going to be the father of my baby and it turns out it's you."

Castiel sat there for a minute in his thought s before he spoke. "Now it is understandable why your child will be powerful."

Phoebe put her hand on Castiel's before softly saying "Our child."

Castiel looked at her and leaned in. Phoebe took the hint and met him halfway.

The kiss started of as slow and unsure. Slowly it got more and more heated. Phoebe pulled away and started to take Castiel's jackets off. He quickly reached up and undid his tie. Together they pulled his shirt off. Castiel was left sitting there shirtless. He reached over and hesitantly grabbed the bottom of Phoebe's shirt.

She put her hand over his "It's okay."

That was all that needed to be said.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Phoebe returned to Bobby's. When she walked inside she noticed her brother's looking over a map in the living room.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Dean looked up "Did you just get back?"

"Yeah Pamela asked me to stay for awhile."

Dean shook his head "Sam thinks he found something about the grace."

Sam continued on with what he was saying "In '85 there was a field outside of town. Six months later there's a full grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

Dean looked at Anna "Anna, what do you think?"

"The grace, where it hit. It could have done something like that easy."

"So grace ground zero is not destruction it's-"

"Pure creation."

A thoughtful pause went through out the room.

Dean nodded "So let's go get your grace."

They walked out of the house and into the car. Phoebe ended up being stuck between Ruby and Anna. It was silent for awhile before Dean broke it by chuckling.

Ruby looked forward "What?"

"Nothing it's just an angel and a demon ridding together in a back seat. it's like a set up to a bad joke or a pent house forum letter."

Ruby rolled her eyes and Sam looked at Dean "Dude. Reality. Porn."

"You call this reality?"

It was silent after that. They had reached the tree by morning. They got out of the car and walked towards it.

As usual Dean was the one to break the silence. "It's beautiful."

Anna looked at the tree in awe "It' where the grace touched ground. I can fell it."

"Ready to do this?"

"Not really."

With that Anna walked forward, the others following. They approached the tree and Phoebe asked Anna a question.

"Anna, what are we even looking for?"

Anna touched the tree "It does not matter. It isn't here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

* * *

They ended up driving to an old barn. It was closer and they needed to come up with a new plan.

Dean had the first thought "Alright we still got the hex bags I say we head back to the panic room."

Ruby looked at him like he was insane "What, forever?"

"I'm just thinking out loud oh you call that thinking?"

Sam interfered before anything else could be said. "Hey hey hey stop it."

Ruby looked at him "Anna's grace is gone you understand. She can't angel up, she can't protect us. We can't fight heaven AND hell. One side maybe but not both

Anna interrupted her "Uh guys? The angels are talking again."

Phoebe looked at her "What are they saying?"

"It's weird, like a recording. A loop. It says Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight or-"

She cut herself off.

"Or what?" Dean prompted her.

Anna turned and looked at him "Or we hurl him back to damnation."

Dean's eyes got big.

Phoebe walked closer to Anna "Anna do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?"

"To what? To kill them?"

Phoebe shrugged in response.

Anna shook her head "Nothing we can get to. Not right now."

Dean jumped in "OK wait wait wait. I say we call Bobby, get him back from Hednisim-"

Sam cut him off "Dean what is he gonna tell us that we don't already kn-"

"I know but we got to think of something."

They were pouring over books trying to find a way to help Anna. After awhile Phoebe couldn't quit yawning. Sam looked at her.

"Get some sleep. You're no use to us dead on your feet."

Phoebe nodded and laid down. She used her jacket as a pillow and Sam used his to cover her up. It wasn't until Sam fell asleep did Ruby leave.

In Phoebe's dream Castiel appeared to her.

"We need for you to hand Anna over."

Phoebe shook her head "I can't."

"Please, this is going to get bad and you can't get hurt."

"I'm sorry Cas, I really I am. but I couldn't live with myself if I sent Anna off into her death."

Castiel bowed his head "Then so be it."

Phoebe jolted awake. She looked around and noticed that besides her Dean was the only one awake. She also noticed Ruby's absence.

"Where's Ruby?"

Dean just shrugged. Sam woke up after that and looked at his older siblings. "What are we going to do?"

Dean just shrugged again. Sam got up and started pacing.

"I don't know man. Where's Ruby."

Dean took a drink from his flask "Hey she's your hell buddy."

Anna walked to middle of the room and watched Dean take another sip from his flask "A little early for that. Don't ya think?"

Dean shrugged "It's two A.M. somewhere."

"You OK?"

"Yeah of course."

Just then a large gust of wind blew the barn doors open and Uriel and Castiel walked in. Sam stood protectively in front of Anna.

Castiel looked at her "Hello Anna. It's good to see you."

Sam looked at them "How? How'd you find us?"

Castiel looked at Dean and Dean looked down.

Phoebe looked at him "Dean?"

"I'm sorry."

He said it so softly they barely heard it.

"Why?"

Anna looked at the angels and then to Phoebe "Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me or they kill you and Sam."

Phoebe looked at Castiel sadly. Castiel had eyes downward and wouldn't look at her.

Anna looked at the angels "I know how their minds work." She turned to Dean and gave him a kiss.

Castiel looked at Phoebe but she just looked away.

Anna pulled away from Dean "You did the best you could. I forgive you."

Castiel looked down. Anna turned to face the angels "OK, no more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

Castiel looked at her "I'm sorry."

Anna shook her head "No your not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Still we have history. It's just that-"

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick."

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head."

They turned to see Alistair standing behind them with his demon minions holding a beat up Ruby.

Uriel walked forward "How dare you come into this room you pussing sore."

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings… you sanctimonious, fanatical prick"

Castiel looked at Alistair "Turn around and walk away, now!"

"Sure just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do." He walked closer. "I wont say it again. Leave. Now. Or we lay you to waste"

"Think I'll take my chances."

Uriel lunged forward and grabbed a demon. The other demon lackey tired to hit Uriel but Uriel hit him to the ground. Castiel punched Alistair. He tried to exercise him but it didn't work.

"Sorry kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy." he then knocked Castiel on his ass.

Uriel exercised one demon and moved on to the other.

Alistair had Castiel by the throat and was chanting to send him away.

Dean grabbed a crowbar and hit Alistair upside the head. Alistair dropped Castiel and Phoebe dropped next to him.

Alistair grabbed his head "Dean Dean Dean. I am so disappointed. You had such promise." He threw his hand out and started choking Sam and Dean.

While Uriel was distracted by exercising the demon Anna grabbed her grace and threw it on the ground. The firey blue smoke went into her mouth. Anna dropped to her knees and started to glow. She started yelling for them to shut their eyes. Castiel turned and covered Phoebe from the light. Anna burst into a bright light and made Alistair burst. When the light disappeared Anna was gone. Everyone stood up and Castiel helped Phoebe stand. They all walked to the middle of the room and Dean picked the knife up.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Lets go get Anna. Unless of course your scared."

Uriel moved towards Dean but Castiel stopped him "This isn't over."

"Oh it looks over to me chuckles."

The angels disappeared.

Ruby limped over and Sam looked at her. "You OK?"

"Not so much."

Dean looked at her what took you so long to get here?"

"Sorry I was late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured."

He turned toward Sam "Well I gotta hand it to you Sammy. Bringing them all together all together all at once. Angels and demons. It's a god damn good plan."

"Well when you have godzilla and mothera on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight."

Phoebe smiled at her younger brother "Now your just braging."

"Looks like she's some big time angel now huh. She must be happy where ever she is."

Dean looked up "I doubt it."

The Winchesters left the barn and drove off. Dean pulled over after a while and they all got of the car. Dean grabbed them all a beer but Phoebe declined.

"I have a headache. That's just going to make it worse."

Dean shrugged and opened his and took a drink. "Can't believe we made it out of there."

Sam huffed "Again."

The brothers clanked their beers together.

Dean sighed "I know you heard him."

Sam looked back at Dean "Who?"

"Alistair. And what he said. About how I had promise."

"I heard him."

"You're not curious?"

"Dean I'm damn curious but-"

Phoebe cut him off "You're not talking about hell and we're not pushing."

Dean took a drink of his beer "It wasn't four months you know."

Sam looked at him confused "What?"

"It was four months up here but down there, I don't know time's different. It was more like forty years."

Phoebe shook her head "My god."

"They uh, they sliced and carved and tore me in ways you can." Dean stopped himself "Until there was nothing left. And then suddenly, I would be whole magic. Just so they can start it all over again. And Alistair at the end of every day, every one. He would come over and he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack if I put souls on. If I started to torture. And everyday I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For thirty years I told him but then I couldn't do it anymore Sammy. I couldn't. And I got right off that rack, God help me I got right off it and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The things I did to them."

By then Dean was crying and Phoebe was crying with him.

Sam spoke up "Dean ugh. Dean you held out for thirty years. That's longer than anyone would have."

"How I feel, inside me. I wish I couldn't feel anything Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Dean and comforted her big brother the best way she could.


	11. Chapter 11

So a lot happened last time. Anyway here's Family Remains Part 1.

Disclaimer: only own phoebe.

* * *

It had been a month since the whole Anna ordeal. The Winchesters were in the Impala on the side of the road trying to sleep. Well Sam and Phoebe anyways. Dean was still up with a flashlight looking through the newspaper. The light woke Phoebe up, who was sleeping on the front seat next to Dean.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Looks like your looking for a job."

"Yahtzee."

Phoebe sighed and sat up. She looked at Sam who was still asleep in the back and turned to face Dean. "We just finished a job, like two hours ago."

"Adrenaline is still pumping I guess. So, what do you think Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi Town?"

"I am all for working. I really am but you've had us chasing cases not stop for like a month now. We need sleep."

"Ahh we can sleep when were dead."

"You're exhausted Dean."

"I'm good!"

"No you're not. You're running on fumes and you can't run forever."

"And what am I running from?"

"From what you told us. Or are we pretending that never happened?"

"Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. Man gets hacked in a locked room in a locked house. No signs of forced entry."

"Sounds like a ghost."

"Yes it does."

Phoebe sighed and laid back down.

* * *

Dean decided to let his siblings sleep for awhile longer before he started driving to Stratton. When Sam woke up they filled him in on the ghost. They pulled up to the house and got out. They walked up the steps to the front door. Dean picked the lock and they went in. They looked around.

Dean sighed "Wow three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hot cakes."

They walked in the kitchen and started looking around. Dean noticed the plaster on the wall.

"Hey come check this out."

He knocked on the wall to show it's hollowness.

Sam rubbed the wall"Huh, that must have been a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them."

"Know it all."

"What?"

"What?"

"You said-"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Phoebe chuckled and shook her head at her brothers. They moved on to the room where the murder occurred. Sam had his EMF detector out. Dean looked around the room.

"No bloodstains, fresh coat of paint. It's a bunch of bubkes."

Sam looked at the EMF detector "Needle's all over the place."

Dean walked over and looked out the window "Yeah, power lines."

Sam put the EMF detector away "Great."

Phoebe walked over to a door and opened it. There was a doll head in the middle of the floor.

"Ugh."

Dean walked over and looked at it. "Well, that's super-disturbing."

"Think it got left behind?"

"By who? Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads."

Phoebe chuckled. They heard a noise outside and looked out the window. There was an SUV and moving truck driving towards the house.

Sam's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

Phoebe looked at him "I thought you said this place was still for sale."

"Apparently, it's not."

They left the room and walked downstairs. They walked to the front door and walked out. They quickly walked over to the new people. The man walked up to them.

"Can I help you?"

Dean spoke up "Hi. Are you the new owner?"

"Yeah. You guys are...?"

"This is Mr. Stanwyk and . I'm Mr. Babar. County code enforcement. "

The man looked confused "We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?"

Sam looked at the house and back at the man "Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak—yeah, I'd say we got a problem."

The wife spoke up "Asbestos? Meaning what?"

"Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable."

The man shook his head "Whoa whoa whoa. You're saying we can't stay here?"

Phoebe nodded "It's a health hazard. You don't want to."

The other man in the back walked forward "Hold up. We just drove four hundred miles."

Dean pointed towards the road "There's a motel just down the road. Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there."

The first man looked around "All right, and what if we don't?"

"Well, you get a fine or you go to jail. Pick your poison."

The man looked back at his family. His wife shrugged and he sighed "One night. One night, and I'll take care of everything, ASAP, I promise."

Dean nodded "Yeah, you do that."

The teenage girl looked appalled "Another motel? Awesome, Dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets, like the last one."

The family walked back to their vehicles and called out for the boy. The Winchesters turned around and started walking back towards the house.

* * *

The Winchesters decided to go question the lady who found . As they were changing Phoebe felt dizzy. It only lasted for a second so she shrugged it off. She finished getting ready and met her brothers at the Impala. When they got to Mrs. Curry's place they walked up the steps and Rang the doorbell. She opened the door but left the screen shut between them.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Phoebe pulled out her FBI badge "We're with the FBI ma'am. We're looking into the death of Mr. Gibson and were wondering if we could ask you a few question?"

The lady nodded. "Sure."

Sam cleared his throat "What did the room look like when you found it, Mrs. Curry?"

"I already told the local boys, there was blood everywhere."

Dean nodded "And Mr. Gibson—where was he?"

"Everywhere."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows "How long have you been cleaning Mr. Gibson's house?"

"About five years."

Dean looked at her "So you knew him pretty well."

"Well, not really well. He was real private. Not the easiest man. Not that I blame him."

Phoebe cocked her head "What do you mean?"

"His wife dies in childbirth. Daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. I'd be bitter, too. I think I got some pictures."

Mrs. Curry turned and walked more into her house to get those pictures. She comes back with a couple.

"Here." She opened her screen door and handed Dean the pictures and closed the door again.

Dean looked at the pictures and back up "Thanks. Can we keep these?"

"Suit yourself."

Sam looked up from the pictures "Now, why'd the daughter kill herself?"

"I don't know. That was before my time."

Dean put the pictures in his pocket "Did you ever notice anything odd in the house when you were cleaning it?"

"Like what?"

"Like, you know, like lights going on and off, things not being where you left them."

"No. Well, maybe there was one thing."

Sam looked at her "What's that?"

"Well, sometimes, I thought I heard like a...rustling in the walls."

Dean looked at her "Like a rat?"

"Yeah."

"Must have been some big sons of guns out there, huh?"

"Wouldn't know. Never saw any."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows "Do you happen to know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter were buried?"

"They were both cremated."

Phoebe smiled at Mrs. Curry "Thank you for your time."

The Winchesters walked down the steps and back to the car.

Sam looked at Dean and Phoebe "All right. So it probably wasn't the mom or the daughter. Whose ghost was it?"

Dean shrugged "I don't know. But I say we give that place a real once-over and see."

* * *

The Winchesters didn't get back until night time. They noticed lights on in the house.

Dean sighed "Crap. So, what now?"

Sam shrugged "We could tell them the truth."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

Phoebe sighed and sat back. They watched the house for a little bit. After awhile they heard a scream. The siblings hoped out of the car and raced to the door. Dean pounded on the door and one of the men from earlier opened it. Dean pushed his way in first.

"We heard screams. What's going on?"

The dad just shook his head "Oh, you three! Did you touch my daughter?"

Dean looked confused "What? No."

"Who are you guys?"

Phoebe stepped forward "Relax, please. You have a ghost."

The dad's eyebrows shot up "A ghost."

The kids jumped forward.

The girl grabbed her dad's arm "I told you!"

The boy said something next "It's the girl!"

The dad turns and faces them "Both of you, relax."

The kids walked back to their mom and the dad turned back to the Winchesters "What are you guys playing?"

Dean's face hardened "Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now."

Just then the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Came from the other man.

"Nobody move!" Dean shouted.

They all started to hear a dog whining.

The boy looked freaked out "Buster!"

His dad and uncle took off outside. The Winchesters followed them. When they got outside the dog's cries got louder. They saw a trail of blood. They followed it to the moving van where it had 'too late' spellled out in blood. The kids and their mom came outside but stayed on the porch.

The boy looked down "Buster!"

His dad looked up and saw them "Go back inside. Go!"

Dean looked at the dad "We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger."

Phoebe nodded "First thing's first. You got to get your family out of here."

The dad nodded and they went inside to get the rest of the family. Dean was leading them walking next to the dad.

"Head to the motel I was talking about. You'll be safe there."

"What are you two gonna do?"

Dean looked at his car and saw all the tires slashed "Oh, no! Oh, come on! Oh, come on!"

The dad walked to their car and noticed the slashed tires.

Sam went to the trunk of the Impala and opened it. There were no weapons in there "Dude, the guns are gone. So is the... Basically, everything is gone."

The other man came running over from the truck "Truck's no good."

The dad nodded "Both tires slashed."

Dean looks really mad "What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?"

The girl looked really scared "What's going on? What's going on?"

All of a sudden she started screaming "She's there, she's there."

Her mother looked at her "Where?"

No one was out in the field.

The girl looked at her mom "She was right there in the woods!"

Sam and Dean started shinning their flashlights on the woods.

Dean looked at Sam "What's a ghost doing outside?"

"You want to stay and find out?"

"Everybody inside."

They turned to do so when the uncle spoke up "Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!"

"In what? This ghost is hunting us! Everybody back inside now! Move!"

Everyone went inside and into the living room. Dean started a fire while Sam and Phoebe made a salt line.

Dean looked up from his spot in front of the fire "Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle. As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be."

The dad didn't look convinced "Safe from ghosts?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

The man walked to his family and started moving towards the door "Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go."

Dean stood up "Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing."

Phoebe moved in front of them "Sir, please. This is what we do. Just...trust us."

The boy looked at her "You hunt ghosts?"

Dean nodded "That's right."

"Like Scooby-Doo?"

Dean almost looked offended "Better."

Sam walked up to the girl "You saw her outside, right? Okay. Does she look like either one of the girls?"

He handed her the pictures Mrs Curry gave them. She pointed to the one of Mr. Gibson's daughter.

"Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her."

The boy looked at the picture too "That's the girl in the walls."

Sam looked at Dean "So it's the daughter?"

The mom looked up from the pictures "That girl in the picture—She-She's dead?"

Sam sighed "She killed herself inside this house."

The Winchesters moved away from the family.

Dean looked at his siblings confused "So, what. The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?"

Sam shrugged "Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house."

"She hung herself in the attic, right?"

"You two want to babysit? I'll check it out."

The uncle walked over to the siblings "Look—I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but—"

Dean cut him off "It's a spirit, man."

"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all _Deliverance_ on my ass."

"Well, nobody's leaving the house."

"Stop me."

He moved towards the door and Dean grabbed him "Listen, man. I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole."

The uncle walked back in the circle and Phoebe looked at her older brother.

"Dude, you don't have a gun." She whispered.

"And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight."

Sam looked at Dean "You cool?"

Dean nodded "Go."

Sam left to go check out the basement and the other two Winchesters got back in the circle and waited.


	12. Chapter 12

Family Remains part 2

Disclaimer: only own phoebe.

* * *

Sam had been gone for ten minutes. Everybody else we're sitting in the salt circle waiting.

The uncle looked at the salt line "Hey. Fonzie. Question for you. This indestructible force field made out of salt... Have to be kosher stuff, or what?"

The mom just looked at him "Knock it off, Ted."

They all heard a creaking sound.

The girl looked freaked out "What was that?"

They saw a door open and a girl slowly walked towards them. The family backed up and Dean and Phoebe stood closer to the line.

The girl grabbed her mom "Mom."

Dean looked back at the family "All right, everybody stay calm. She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle."

The ghost girl came closer to the salt and revealed her knife. Then she stepped over the salt.

The girl's eyes widened "I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross the circle."

Phoebe looked at the ghost girl "They can't. She's not a ghost."

The uncle looked at Dean "Shoot her! Shoot her!"

"Yeah, about that... Go, go, go! Move!"

The girl attacked Dean and Phoebe ran out with the family to protect them. They got outside, split up, and got to hiding spots. Phoebe, who was with the mom, dad, and daughter, bent over and grabbed a long silver knife from her boot.

The mom looked at her.

Phoebe shrugged "What? When my dad talked about always having protection, he meant weapons and not condoms."

They heard her brothers run outside and the dad ran over to them. He came back saying Dean wanted them over there. They went to Dean and Sam and started calling for the boy. The uncle ran over from the other side of the house. He looked at Dean.

"Told you it was some crazy bitch."

"Yes, you did."

Sam looked at the dad "Head to town. We'll take it from here, okay?"

The mom was still calling for her son. "Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving!"

The dad looked around "Danny, we got to go!"

The mom looked at him "Brian, where—Where is he?"

"Danny!"

The woman walked forward "Danny!"

The dad, Brian, walked in front of her and grabbed her arms "Suse, Suse, Suse. We will find Danny, I promise you."

"No."

"No. Take Kate and go now. Now, while you still have a chance."

"Not without Danny."

"We will find him."

The girl looked at her dad with wide eyes "I am not going out there with Mom alone."

Dean looked at them "She's right. Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is in the shed."

The girl looked at him like he was crazy "I am not going in there either."

"Yes, you are. It is the best defense. The windows are boarded up. It's got one door. It's our best shot right now. Trust me."

Brian looked at his wife and daughter "Suse. Kate. Go. Go."

Dean looked at Phoebe "Go with them. Make sure they're safe."

Phoebe nodded and ran off behind them.

They got to the shed and Phoebe baracaded the door.

"That should keep her out at least."

The mom looked at her "You do this everyday?"

Phoebe shrugged "Pretty much. Though this is the first time in a couple of years that it turned out to be some cracked out human."

It was silent after that until they heard banging on the door. Phoebe gripped her knife tighter and walked to the door.

"Pheebs, it's Sam. Open up."

Phoebe moved her blockade and let her brother and Brian in. Sam put more to her blockade.

Phoebe looked over her brother "You OK?"

Sam shrugged her off "I'm fine Phoebe."

"Hey, I'm allowed to worry about my baby brother."

Sam moved to lean on the bench and Brian was pacing. He looked at Sam "Look, why are we just standing here? Let's go in. Let's check the house."

"We have to wait for those guys to get back, okay?"

They heard a knocking "Sam, it's me."

Sam looked at the blockade and back at Brian "Help me out."

They opened the door and Dean came inside. The mom looked at him

"Did you get Danny?"

"No."

"No? Well, where's Ted?"

"He's outside."

"Well, why doesn't he come inside?"

Dean looked at the ground "Because I had to carry him out. I'm sorry."

"You're...what does that mean? What does that mean, you're sorry?"

Brian looked hard at Dean "Are you saying that he's dead?"

The mom shook her head "No. No, he's not saying that he's dead. You're not saying that, are you?"

Dean kept his head down "We were in the walls and she attacked. And I couldn't get to him in time."

The girl looked at Dean "Uncle Ted is dead?"

"I shouldn't have left him alone. I'm very sorry."

Dean went outside. Phoebe sighed and sat down. Sam started reading the diary and Brian sat down with his wife to comfort her.

"We'll find him, Suse. We will."

"Where else is there to look? Danny's dead, isn't he?"

"No, Suse."

"He is. Why not? She killed my brother. Now she killed my son."

"No, Danny is alive."

"No, no, he isn't."

"Yes, he is. Do you remember what he said about the girl who lived in the walls? She said he could stay."

"No. No. I just don't understand why this happens to us. I mean, we're good people. We're a good family."

"What happened to Andy happened, okay? I cannot change that. But I will find Danny, I promise you. And when I do, we are gonna be fine. You and me, the kids, we're gonna be fine."

"Okay."

Phoebe looked at Sam and noticed he was eavesdropping. She kicked his foot and gave him a look. He went back to actually reading the diary. Brian got up and walked outside. Sam looked at the diary like he had an epiphany. He turned to Phoebe and showed her what he just read.

Phoebe looked up at him "We have to show this to Dean."

She stood up and they walked outside to Dean.

Sam called his name and held up the Diary "We've got to talk."

Dean nodded and the walked in the house.

Dean looked at Sam "What is that?"

"Rebecca's diary. I just finished reading it."

"And?"

"That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter."

"Rebecca had a kid?"

"It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant."

"Jeez, rent _Juno_ and get over it. Wait, why kill herself after the baby?"

Phoebe shrugged "Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up."

"Why would he say that?"

Phoebe and Sam gave him a look.

Dean got a disgusted look on his face "Oh, gross."

Phoebe nodded "Yeah."

"So the daddy was the babydaddy too?"

"Dude was a monster, Dean."

"Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline. Humans, man. So she's been locked up her whole life?"

"You saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human."

"Okay, so, what, then, she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad? Slash Granddad?"

"I guess."

"Well, can't say I blame her."

Sam looked at him "I'm sure her life was hell, Dean. It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder."

"Like you know what hell's like."

"I didn't..."

"Forget it."

"So where do we find her?"

"Kid's gotta eat, right?"

Phoebe looked at him confused "What?"

"He kept her hidden, locked up, but he had to feed her, didn't he?"

"I guess."

"I think I know where."

He turned and walked to the front door. He got Brian and they walked into the kitchen. Dean and Sam started busting down the wall from earlier.

Phoebe looked at Brian "Could've kept her hidden here for years. Kept her fed, nobody would ever know."

They bust open the shaft and Brian looks down "Danny! Danny!"

Dean shines his flash light down. He looked at Phoebe "You going down?"

Phoebe looked at him "Forget that. Last time I went down a shaft I ended up in box with Jo."

Dean sighed and looked at Brian "Watch out, I'm going down."

"No. That's my son."

"I know it is, but I said that I would get him. I will. Let me."

Dean examined the shaft before going in. Sam looked at Brian.

"Hey, you got curtains? We need rope."

Brian ran off to get the curtains and Sam stuck his head down the shaft. Brian came back with the curtains and the shoved them down the shaft. Danny ties himself to the end and yelled OK. Sam pulled him out and his dad grabbed him.

"Come on. You okay? It's okay."

Sam looked at them "Get him out of here. You gotta go."

Phoebe went with them to make sure they got out fine. They saw the girl climbing through a hole in the shed. Brian grabbed her by the feet and pulled her out. Phoebe stabbed her and killed her. They went to the door and knocked. Brian called out that it was him. They opened the door and backed away. Brian hugged hi wife and Phoebe lead Danny in there. His sister hugged him and his mother followed suit.

Phoebe looked at them "C'mon let's go wait for my brothers by the front door."

They moved to the front door and sat on the steps. Danny was being comforted by his mother and Phoebe was comforting Katie. Sam and Dean walked out and down the steps.

* * *

It was the next day and the Winchesters had all their weapons back and Dean was just finished changing the tires. Brian and his wife walked up to them and Phoebe smiled at them.

"Thanks for the head start."

Brian smiled "Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?"

Sam smiled back "It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing, really."

Brian reaches out and shakes Dean's hand.

"Well, thank you."

Susan shook their hands too "Thank you."

Dean looked at her "You OK?"

She took a breathe before answering "No, we're the opposite of okay, but we're together. Thanks."

Dean nods and they stop and get burgers and Dean pulls over under an over pass and they get out of the car. Sam handed Dean his burger and Dean just looked at it. He set it aside and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You OK?"

"You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that."

"You were in hell, Dean. Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them. They were barely human."

"Yeah, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure."

Sam looked at him confused "What?"

"I enjoyed it, Sam. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it. All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever."

Phoebe sighed after hearing this and put her head an her brother's shoulder and rubbed his back to comfort him.


	13. Chapter 13

Criss Angel is a douche bag part 1

Disclaimer: only own phoebe. even the title is a leann rimes song.

* * *

The Winchesters were sitting a diner eating lunch. Dean was reading the paper and Phoebe was playing with her food thinking.

_'It's been about a month and 1/2 since me and Castiel. I wonder if I'm pregnant now. I mean we were together and he is suppose to be the one to get me pregnant. I have to get a pregnancy test without my brothers finding out.'_

Dean pulled her out of her thoughts "I think I found a case in Iowa. Man gets impaled by knives in the middle of the street without any tearing in his shirt."

Sam shrugged "Checked out cases for less. I'm game."

Phoebe nodded "Me too. You guys finish up her and I'll meet you at the car. I want run into the drug store across the street."

Dean raised an eyebrow "What do you need? We'll go with you."

Phoebe sighed "Trust me Dean, you don't want to come."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going for feminine things alright?"

Dean made a face "Yeah you're right. I don't want to go and I don't want to see either so keep your... things in the bag and out of sight."

Phoebe rolled her eyes "Whatever you say Dean."

Phoebe went to the drug store and bought four pregnancy tests. She hurried over to the Impala and got in the back. Dean drove all day to Iowa. They got there late at night and stopped at a motel.

Dean popped the trunk to get their bags "We'll regroup in the morning and find out about this guy. Pheebs don't-"

"To salt my doors and windows. Yeah I know Dean."

Dean gave her a look "I'm just looking out for my baby sister."

"I know Dean. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Phoebe picked up her stuff and went to her room. She set her stuff down and laid salt lines down. She then picked up her drug store bag.

"Lets see if I am or not."

She went into the bathroom and did all the test. She went and sat on her bed and waited the necessary five minutes in a bundle of nerves. After the five minutes were up she went into the bathroom and picked up the first test. _Positive. _Phoebe sighed and picked up the other three. All positive. Phoebe closed her eyes for a minute.

_' Oh god. I knew i am suppose to be pregnant and everything but it still is a shock. Oh god how am I going to tell Sam and Dean.'_

Phoebe threw the test away and sat on the bed. As a vain attempt to get her pregnancy off her mind she turned on the T.V. She heard a knock at her door and answered it. Sam was standing there looking impatient.

"Can I use your bathroom? I really have to pee and Dean's using ours."

Phoebe smiled and opened the door more "Yeah, come on in."

Sam smiled and went to the bathroom. Phoebe sat back on her bed and flipped through the channels. After a few minute Sam came back into the room with something in his hands.

"Hey pheebs,"

"Hmmm."

"What's this?"

He held up a pregnancy test and Phoebe's eyes grew large _'Shit'_.

Sam just looked at her "Are you pregnant?"

Phoebe closed her eyes and nodded her head. Sam sighed and moved closer to Phoebe.

"How did this happen?'

"Remember the Anna fiasco and I took Pamela home?"

Sam nodded.

"I wasn't really catching up with her."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed "Who?"

"Castiel."

Phoebe said it so softly he almost didn't hear it. This confused Sam.

"How? I mean I wouldn't think that _that_ would be something an angel would do."

"I would normally agree with you but our situation was weird."

"How so?"

"Remember my wish at that well?"

Sam nodded.

"I wished that I would know who the father of my baby would be and it turns out it's Castiel. When I took Pam home I thought that would be the perfect opportunity to talk to him and tell him. After I told him we kinda stumbled into it."

"So the reason your baby will be so powerful is because it will be half angel?"

"Yup."

Sam shook his head "What a family we have."

Phoebe laughed "Yeah you hooking up with a demon, I'm pregnant with an angel's baby, and I'm pretty sure Dean and Anna did something."

Sam looked at her confused "What do you mean?'

"They disappeared together for awhile and Dean was kind of heart broken after she left."

Sam nodded "Yeah I see your point. So when are you going to tell Dean."

Phoebe took a deep breath "Not for a long time. And your not allowed to say anything either."

"Alright."

"I mean it Sam. Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. I'm still your big sister remember."

Sam laughed "I promise not to say anything."

"Good."

"So, how was sex with an angel?"

"I don't know how was sex with a demon?"

"Touche. I'm gonna go back to my room now. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

Phoebe hugged her younger brother "Night love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

The next morning Phoebe met the boys by the car and they went to find out about this case. They were walking down the street when they saw some T.V. magician filming his show.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him "What a douche bag."

Sam just looked at him "That's Jeb Dexter."

"I don't eve wanna know how you know that."

"He's famous. Kind of."

"For what, douche baggery?"

They payed attention to him as he did his trick. he started to look like he was seizuring and then yelled out "Go back to hell demon" as he threw cards at the window. One card stuck and rubbed it to show that it was inside the window. He looked at some girl "Is this your card?" She nodded and the crowd clapped.

Dean shook his head "You've got to be kidding me. A fake demon possession." They turned and started walking down the street "I can't believe people actually fall for that crap."

Sam looked at him "It's not all crap."

"What part of that wasn't a steaming pile of BS?"

"Okay that was crap but that's not all magicians. It takes a lot of skill."

Phoebe looked at her brothers "You forget Dean, Sam use to be into this stuff."

Dean smiled "Right you had like a deck of cards and a wand."

Sam sighed "Dude I was thirteen. It was a phase."

"It just bugs me. Actually it offends me. Playing demons into magic when the real thing will kill you bloody."

"Like a guy that drops dead with ten stab wounds and not a single tear in his shirt?"

"That's what I'm talking about."

Phoebe looked at her brothers "Yes, so let's go talk to his assistant."

They continued walking to the place where his assistant was. They went to the room she was in and found her packing up all of the dead guys tricks and props.

Phoebe smiled at the girl softly "Hi, I'm agent Rose this is agents Osborne and Waters. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about you're boss?"

The girl shrugged "Do you mind if I continue this while you ask?"

Dean shook his head "Not at all. So does your boss have any enemies that you know of?"

She looked at him "Vance had plenty of enemies."

Sam looked at her "How so?"

"He would steal from other magicians all the time."

"What would he steal?"

"Stage affects, close up techniques, anything he could get his hands on."

Dean nodded "Is that enough to get him killed?"

She nodded "these guys take this stuff pretty seriously."

She moved a cloak and found a rabbit. She picked it up "There you are."

Phoebe took a deep breath "Did you find anything weird in Vance's stuff? Uh weirder."

She put the rabbit in a bag "As a matter of fact I did."

She picked up a tarot card and showed it to them.

Phoebe reached for the card "I'm guessing this didn't belong to Vance."

She shook her head "He hated card tricks. Never wanted them around, let alone in his precious cape."

Phoebe looked at the card and abck up at the girl "Do you mind if we keep this?"

She shook her head "No. Go right ahead."

Phoebe smiled at the girl "Thank you for your time."

And with that the siblings left.

* * *

The siblings decided to split up after that. Phoebe went with Dean to talk to some magician that use to use tarot cards in his act. They went to a theater to find him. He was sitting with another man watching that magician from before yell at some one on his phone. They walked up to their table and sat down.

Dean looked at the man "You Vernon Askel?'

"Who's asking?"

"Federal agents. Looking into the death of Patrick Vance."

They sat back and watched Jeb Dexter make an ass of himself.

Vernon looked at his friend "What a douche bag."

Dean smirked "Couldn't agree with you more."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and pulled out the tarot card "Is this familiar to you?"

Vernon looked at it and shrugged"Should it be?"

Dean looked confused for a minute "Well I heard that you used tarot cards in your act."

"MY ACT. That was a long time ago. I haven't touched a deck in years you know."

"Would you might know someone that would use them now?"

"Well there's a guy down on bleaker street."

His friend looked at him "Oh yeah he, he meddles with that kind of specialty stuff."

Dean looked at them "Did he have a problem with Vance?"

Vernon nodded "In fact Vance crossed him a year ago. Probably cost him more than fifty grand in royalties."

"You know the exact address?"

"426 bleaker"

"Ask for Chief."

Dean looked at Vernon's friend "Chief?"

He nodded.

The Winchesters stood up "Thank you guys."

When they got outside Phoebe looked at Dean "You go check this guy out. I'm gonna go back to the room."

Dean looked at her "Sure, you Ok?"

"Yeah I'm just tired and a little dizzy. I'll be fine after I lay down for awhile."

Dean nodded "Ok I'll see you later I guess."

"Yeah come see me after you see this guy."

Dean agreed and they went separate ways.


	14. Chapter 14

Criss Angel is a douche bag part 2

Disclaimer: only own phoebe.

* * *

It was only half an hour before Dean came to her room. He told her about how the old men got him. Chief wasn't a magician, he was a bondage guy. This had Phoebe in stitches. She looked at the clock.

"Come on we're going to be late meeting with Sam."

They left her room and went to the theater and went to stand with Sam.

Dean checked out a woman as she walked by "Find anything interesting?"

Sam was startled by Dean's appearance "What? Uh no, you?"

"Nothing I wanna talk about or think about ever again."

Phoebe started giggling. Dean gave her a pointed look to shut her up. She stopped giggling but wouldn't stop smiling. They saw Vernon and his friend from before standing by the stage and approached them.

Dean smirked at them "The Chief huh?"

Vernon's friend looked at him "What's the matter? Chief not your type?"

"You know I can have you both arrested for obstruction of justice."

Vernon looked confused "How? You're no fed."

His friend nodded "We con people for a living son. Takes more than a fake badge to get past us."

The Winchesters chuckled nervously.

Phoebe looked at the two old men "You got us. We're actually aspiring magicians."

Sam nodded "Yeah we came to the convention because we thought we could learn something."

"Yeah, get some ideas for our new show."

Vernon looked at her "Ooh what kind of new show?"

"Well it's uh-"

"It's a sibling act."

Dean nodded "With rings and doves and rings."

An announcement cut in to announce the beginning of the show. Vernon's friend looked at the stage and then back at the Winchesters.

"You wanna learn something, stick around."

They watched him go up to the stage with a straight jacket in his hand as the magician explained his the trick. He put the jacket on and had an audience member check it out to prove it was legit. The magician had a minute to escape the noose while wearing a straight jacket. A curtain was pulled in front of him and the time started. It was almost to the minute when Dean said that he didn't think he was going to make it. The minute was up and the bottom of the platform dropped. The crowd gasped but when the curtain was pulled back the magician was fine.

Dean was impressed. "That was amazing. That was freakin' amazing."

Sam stood there looking stunned "That was not humanly impossible."

* * *

The next day they started researching the magician from last night, Jay. Dean was reading a book while Sam and Phoebe were on their computers.

Sam looked over his computer at his siblings "Jay was a pretty big deal back in the seventies."

Dean, never looking up from his book, replied "In magician land, that means what exactly?"

"Big enough to perform a radio city music hall."

"What got him stuck in the 'where are they now' pile?"

"He got old."

Dean looked up "OK, so maybe the incredible Jay is using real magic to stage a come back."

"It's possible. I mean some kind of spell that works death transference."

"How does the tarot card mix into it?"

"I don't know."

Dean shook his head and stood up "Man I hope I die before I get old. The thing seems brutal doesn't it?"

Sam was quiet for a moment "Think we will?"

Dean looked him "What?"

"Die before we get old."

Dean smirked at him "Haven't we all already?"

"I mean do you think we will still be chasing demons when we're sixty."

"No. I think we will be dead. For good."

Sam scoffed.

Dean raised an eyebrow "What, you want to end up like Travis, or Gordon maybe?"

"There's Bobby."

"Oh yeah there's a poster child for growing old gracefully."

Phoebe smiled "You guys believe what you will. I'm going to age gracefully and be a cougar."

Dean shook his head and chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes "Maybe we will be different Dean."

"What kind of kool-aide you drinking man? Sammy it's bloody or sad. That's just the life."

"What if we could win?"

"Win?"

"What if there was a way we could just put an end to all of it?"

"Is there something goin on that you're not telling me?"

"No."

"Sammy."

"No, I'm just saying that I wish there was a way that we could go for the source that's all. Cut the head off the snake."

"Well the problem with snake is that it has a thousand heads. Evil bitches just keep piling out of the volkswagon."

Phoebe looked at Sam "It's a noble concept Sam but they wont fall apart if you kill their 'leader' because there is no true leader. They all do what they please."

Sam nodded "Yeah, you're right."

Dean looked at Sam "Go see if you can track down Jay and I'll see what I can pick up on this tarot card."

* * *

Phoebe was with Sam trying and failing at tailing Jay when they got a call from Dean to meet him at a hotel lobby. When they got there the paramedics were wheeling away a dead body. They saw Dean and walked up to him.

Phoebe looked at her older brother and said hey to get his attention.

He looked at them "Some maid found Jeb hanging from a ceiling fan. Police think it's a suicide I beg to differ."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tarot card "Pulled a little slidder hand myself."

Phoebe took the card and looked at it "On Dexter's body?"

"Yeah so I'm thinking that if the spell was a death transference then these cards work like little black magic targets."

Sam scrunched up his face "Any connection between the victims?"

"Jeb was a total douche bag to Jay yesterday."

"what about the first vic, uh Vance?"

"I asked around apparently Vance was heckling Jay at the bar the day he was killed."

"OK Jay sneaks the card in Vance's pocket and does the table of death-"

"And Vance takes ten swords to the chest."

"Then Jay slip the noose and Jeb doesn't. Hell of a trick."

"Yeah I think it's time we have a little chat with Jay. Any luck tailing him?"

Sam shrugged "Yeah he slipped us."

Dean looked confused for a moment "He's a sixty year old."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows "He's a magician."

Dean sighed "Do you I have to show you two everything? Come on, I'm going to find him and show you how not to lose a sixty year old man."

* * *

They did find Jay and followed him to his place. They got to his door and Dean kicked it in.

Dean raised his gun "Up against the wall."

Jay looked at them scared "Who are you-"

Dean cut him off "Now!"

Sam raised his gun "We know what you've been up to."

"You used some real bad mojo to jump start you're act."

Jay looked confused "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Phoebe looked at him "We know you put a spell on those tarot cards."

Dean nodded "Messing with real magic."

Jay looked at him "Real magic. There's no such thing as real magic."

Dean smirked "Is that so."

"Yeah believe me. I've been around this stuff my whole life. It's all just illusions, it's tricks. It's all fake."

"Jeb Dexter strung up, was that just an illusion?"

"What? Something happened to Jeb?"

Sam looked at him "He was found hanged in his room."

Dean interjected "Right after you slipped the noose last night."

Jay shook his head "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, just let me go."

Dean looked confused "Something's not right."

Phoebe nodded "They usually whip some pretty bad hodoo at us right now."

"What do you wan to do?"

Phoebe shrugged "The only thing we can do I guess. Tie him up."

The buys grabbed Jay and put him in a chair. Sam tied and gagged him. The boys moved to stand next to their sister on the other side of the room.

She looked up at them "Alright so if it's not him, who is it?"

Dean shrugged "Even if Jay's not working the magic he's still getting the rewards. His shows are selling out."

"Alright so whoever is, their obviously in Jay's corner."

"Alright we got Vernon and Charlie on our list. Anyone else?"

"Uh, we could always ask him."

Dean nodded and the three of them turned around to see an empty chair.

Dean sighed "Guess we should have seen that one coming."

Sam nudged him "Come on. He couldn't have gotten that far."

They left the room and went downstairs. They didn't see anybody.

Phoebe looked at her brothers "I'll check around the back." and left.

Phoebe didn't get far before she heard yelling. She peeked around the corner to see her brothers with their hands up and police in front of them.

"Idiots." she mumbled.

Phoebe turned and left the building the back way. She went to the motel room and waited for her brothers to get back.

* * *

After awhile she got a phone call from Sam telling her that Jay dropped the charges and wanted to meet with them. Phoebe agreed to meet with them at the place. When they got there they went inside and walked up to Jay.

Sam got there first "Jay, thanks for dropping the charges."

Jay looked up "We need to talk."

Phoebe nodded "OK let's go into the bar there."

They sat down and Jay ordered a drink. He got it and took a sip.

"I was just a kid when we first met. All I knew was how to cheat at cards. Charlie got me out of more scraps then I can count. Hell I would have been dead at the age of twenty if it hadn't of been for was more than my friend. He was my brother.."

Phoebe smiled sadly "I'm sorry Jay."

"I should have listened to you when you said my show was killing people."

Dean shrugged "Well you weren't the one pulling the trigger."

"Yeah but somebody did and I want to find out who did this to Charlie so I'll do whatever you guys say. Just tell me what to do."

Sam looked at him "Jay, whoever's doing this, they like 're probably close to you. Did Charlie and Vernon get along?"

Realization washed over Jay's face "No. No it's not Vernon."

Dean looked up "He's the only one that makes sense."

Sam nodded "Charlie and Vernon were your family Jay."

"And now Charlie's gone."

"Yeah but, they butted heads sometimes but Vernon can never do something like this."

"See the thing about real magic is it's a lot like crack. People do surprising things once they get a taste of it."

"I hope you're damn sure about this. Vernon is all I have left."

* * *

The siblings split up again. Phoebe went with Jay to meet up with Vernon and Sam and Dean went to check out Vernon's stuff while he was out. Jay was on stage staring at the blades while Phoebe was sitting in the audience when Vernon came in.

"I just talked to the head of the convention. Headlining gig is yours."

Jay shook his head and turned to face Vernon.

Vernon looked at him "What, you don't want it?"

"A day ago if you told me I would be standing on this I can't do it Vernon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Charlie's gone."

"Charlie would have wanted you to go on. This is your shot. It's our shot."

"Really, this is what charlie really would have wanted. Charlie's dead."

"Hey, he was my friend to you know."

"A hell of a way to treat a friend."

"Again what are you talking about?"

"You killed him didn't you. And for what? So that I-that we can be back on top."

"That's insane your scaring me."

Phoebe stopped listing to what they were saying because she then noticed a young man walk onto to the stage from the wings. What really caught her attention was the birth mark on his forehead.

He caught the attention of the other two when he spoke "I wouldn't be so hard on him Jay. He didn't do it."

Vernon was speechless "Sweet Mary and Joseph."

Jay looked on in disbelief "Charlie?"

"It's really me Jay."

Vernon shook his head "How the hell?"

"God you forget what it feels like to be young. It's amazing."

"How old are you?"

"Well that depends on what you mean by old. Right now technically about twenty eight. But I've been around a lot longer than that."

Jay looked at phoebe who was moving towards the stage to Charlie "How long?"

Phoebe didn't hear his answer because she was hit with a wave of dizziness. She had to stable herself on the stairs before continuing up. When she got up on stage next to Vernon, Charlie was pulling a deck of tarot cards from hi pocket. Vernon reached towards them.

"Oh I wouldn't touch those Vernon. They're still radioactive." Charlie put the cards back into his pocket.

Jay shook his head "You killed Vance and Jeb Dexter."

"You think this is a parlor game. You were being humiliated by those punks. A washed up old man who couldn't even defend himself."

"You used me to do these terrible things."

"I used them to give you a gift. And you wanted it Jay. I saw it in your eyes."

"No I never wanted this."

"You were ready to kill yourself. I saved your life. I was there for you. Like I've always been. Like I'll always be. Come with me, both of you. You think the first time around was good the second is even better. All the know how none of the aches and pain."

Phoebe snorted "Yeah just a sacrifice here and there right."

Charlie smirked at her.

Jay shook his head "No I wont do this."

Charlie looked at him "I've never made this offer before but then again I've never had friends like the two of you before. Let me do this for you."

"And who else has to die so that we can live forever. What's the price tag on isn't right Charlie you know that. Somewhere you know that."

"I know I don't want to come back alone, to start all over alone."

Phoebe looked at him "I bet you never realized how lonely immortality is. How in a hundred years, everyone you know will be dead. Even with your friends it still wont be the same."

Charlie shook his head at what Phoebe said.

Vernon looked at Jay "Jay we could be young again."

"The three of us together, vital and alive, forever."

"Not so fast."

They all turned to see Dean and Sam coming down the aisle towards the stage.

Dean looked at them "I ain't Steve Guttenberg and this ain't Cocoon."

They walked up on stage "Immortality, that's a neat trick."

"It's not a trick." A noose went around Dean's neck "It's magic."

Sam looked up at Dean and then shot at Charlie. He caught the bullet.

"Hey bullet catch. Been working on that."

Sam raised his gone "Put him down. Now!"

"Just leave me and my friends alone."

"I said now!"

"Alright I will give it up. The spells the hexes. This is the last time I promise."

Sam swung at him and he disappeared and reappeared behind Sam. He pushed Sam on to the table under the knives and strapped him down. The rope started breaking.

"Sam!" Phoebe started running towards her little brother.

Charlie grabbed her by the waist and put a knife to her throat. "Nope. Can't do that."

Jay looked at the Winchesters and then at Charlie who was smirking. All of a sudden Charlie let go of Phoebe and grabbed his stomach. He was bleeding from an apparent stab wound. Phoebe looked up and saw that Jay stabbed himself. He pulled the tarot deck out of his pocket. Charlie reached into his own pocket and pulled out a card. He looked up at Jay.

"You would chose these strangers over me?" He dropped to the floor. Right away Sam and Dean were released. Phoebe crawled over to Dean and helped him take the noose off.

"You OK?"

Dean nodded "Yeah. I'm alright."

They looked at Jay who was starring at Charlies dead body.

* * *

It was the next day they found Jay sitting in a bar. They walked over.

Dean spoke first "Hey Jay, we wanted to thank you for you did yesterday."

Jay looked up"I killed my best friend yesterday and you want to thank me."

Sam looked at him "Where's Vernon?"

"Oh he's gone. He said he didn't want to speak to me again for what I did to Charlie."

Dean looked at Jay "Look Jay, you know Charlie was never going to give it up. Ever. You did the right thing."

"You sure about that. You know Charlie was like my brother and now he's dead because I did the right thing. He offered me a gift and I threw it back in his face, so now I have to spend the rest of my life old and alone. What's so right about that?"

Jay walked towards the door when the waitress stopped him "Jay, your cards."

"Throw them away." He turned' and walked out the door.

Phoebe looked at her brothers "I'll meet you at the motel."

She turned and followed Jay.

"Jay!"

He stopped and turned around.

"I know this isn't going to make you feel any better and I know how much you cared about him, but Charlie was going to kill my brothers. He was going to kill me." Phoebe put a hand on her stomach "He was going to kill my baby. So thank you for giving my child a chance to live again."

Jay nodded and walked off.


	15. Chapter 15

After school special. The flashbacks in this are going to be different because in the episode their Sam's and here their Phoebe's. And they will be in italics.

Disclaimer: only own phoebe. book mentioned is a sherrilyn kenyon book in her dark hunter series (great series)

* * *

Two weeks later Phoebe found herself inside the Impala with Dean waiting on Sam. He was inside a psych ward questioning a girl who just snapped one day and drowned another girl. Dean wasn't so sure there was a case. He thought Sam just wanted to go back to an old high school of theirs.

Sam came out of the building and got into the front seat.

Dean looked at him "So?"

Sam looked back at him "I think she's telling the truth. I mean, the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically - kind of sounds like demonic possession to me."

"Kind of?"

"She didn't see any black smoke or smell sulfur. "

"Maybe it's not a demon. I mean, kids can be vicious."

"Well, I mean, we're already here. Might as well check out the school."

Dean paused for a minute"Right. The school."

Phoebe chuckled from the back.

Sam looked confused "What?"

Dean smirked at him "Truman high, home of the bombers."

"What's your point?"

"I mean, we went there, like...for a month a million years ago. Why are you so jazzed to go back? "

"I'm not. I just think it's worth looking into."

"All right, well, what's our cover? FBI? Homeland Security? Swedish exchange students?"

Sam smirked "Don't worry. I got an idea."

Phoebe glared at him "I hate that look. That look always leads to discomfort and pain for me."

Dean just shrugged "Okay."

He started the car and drove off.

* * *

_The Impala pulled up to another new high school. Phoebe sighed and got out the car. She walked towards the front with her brothers. Dean started grilling Sam on what he had on him. _

_Phoebe looked at them "I'm going to go find my locker. Sam see you at lunch. Dean if you haven't found a girl by then, see you there as well."_

_The brothers waved her off. Phoebe was looking at a piece of paper as she walked down the hall. She was suddenly knocked over._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry."_

_Phoebe looked up into the most stunning hazel eyes. The guy smiled at her showing off his helped her up._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't see you own there."_

_It was then that Phoebe noticed how much taller than he was to her almost 5' frame._

_She looked at him pointedly "Oh haha. Very funny stretch."_

_He just smiled again "The names Matt actually."_

_Phoebe just gave a short smile "Good for you." and walked around him._

_Matt turned to face her "Don't I get your name too?"_

_"Nope."_

_

* * *

_

_Even though Phoebe is younger than Dean she was a senior like him. Phoebe tested well enough to skip a grade. She ended up in the same English class as Dean. The teacher had them stand in front of the class as she introduced them._

_"Class, say hello to our new student, Dean and Phoebe Winchester. Dean, Phoebe, is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?"_

_Dean looked at the teacher "Not really, sweetheart."_

_"Dean!" Phoebe hissed at him._

_The teacher looked at him tight lipped "Take your seat."_

_The siblings looked for empty seats. Phoebe noticed there was one by a pretty blond and another by that Matt gut from the morning. Phoebe and Dean looked at each other before racing to the seat next to the blond. Dean played dirty and pushed Phoebe to get there. Phoebe unwillingly sat in the seat next to Matt. _

_He looked over at her and smiled "So, Phoebe huh?"_

_"Yup."_

_"That's an interesting name."_

_"Greek titan goddess of bright intellect."_

_He smiled "It suits you."_

_Phoebe just kept her head turned towards the front. The teacher looked at Dean._

_"Dean, where are your books?"_

_"Don't need 'em, sugar. Not gonna be here long enough anyway."_

_Phoebe sighed at her brother and knew it was going to be a long two weeks._

_

* * *

_

Phoebe walked down the familiar hallway thinking of ways to kill her younger brother. Sam's master plan was for them to go undercover. He would be a janitor, Dean the gym teacher, and Phoebe was to be a new student. It wasn't her fault she barely reached 5' and looked to be around 17 instead of her 28. She went to the gym to meet up with her brothers to see if they found anything. She walked in to find the funniest thing she had ever seen. Dan was in little reed shorts, knee high tube socks, and sweat band. It took all she had to not bust up laughing.

Dean was pacing in front of the line of students "Today, you will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented. A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule... dodge."

He picked up a ball and threw it at the kid in front of him. The kid didn't dodge.

Dean looked at him on the ground "Sorry."

Another kid grabbed his attention "Uh, substitute Coach Roth..."

Phoebe shook her head. Only Dean.

He walked to stand in front of the kid "Yes?"

"Ms. Boudreaux never let us play dodge ball."

"Well, Ms. B's in Massachusetts getting married, so we're playing."

"She says it's dangerous."

Dean blew his whistle "Take a lap!"

"But -"

Dean blew his whistle again and the kid started running. Sam walked in and stood next to Phoebe. He grabbed Dean's attention.

Dean picked up the bag filled with balls and dumped them "Go nuts."

Dean walked up to the siblings.

Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean "Having fun?"

"The whistle makes me their god."

Phoebe chuckled "Right. Nice shorts!"

Dean put his hands on his waist "Find anything?"

Phoebe smiled "Besides how hot the school staff is getting? No."

Sam shook his head "I've been over the entire school twice. No sulfur. "

Dean shrugged "No sulfur, no demon. No demon, no case."

"I don't know. Maybe I was wrong."

"Well, it happens to the best of us. I say we hit the road, huh? But after lunch - it's sloppy-joe day."

They heard a noise and the boy questioning dodge ball ran by holding his nose.

Dean looked a bit shocked "Good hustle, Colby! Walk it off!"

Sam gave Dean a look and left.

Phoebe sighed "Well I guess I better get to class."

* * *

After the kid shoved the guys arm in a food processor the school called a mandatory nonviolence assembly. Meaning Phoebe had to go as well as Dean. They sat there for a whole ten minutes before sneaking out of there to find Sam. He was walking down a hall way with an EMF detector.

Sam looked back and saw his siblings "How's the nonviolence assembly going?"

Dean shrugged "Apparently, shoving a kid's arm into a cuisinart is not a 'healthy display of anger.' So, the kid had ectoplasm leaking out his ear?"

Sam nodded "Which only comes from a seriously pissed-off spirit. It's got to be ghost possession."

Phoebe looked confused "Yeah, but that's pretty rare."

"Yeah, but it happens. I mean, they get angry enough, they can take control of a person's body."

Dean nodded "All right, so, what, we got a ghost in the building?"

Sam shrugged "Yeah, but where? I mean, there's no emf. Maybe we could find out who it is, at least. You know, check and see if somebody died bloody around here or something."

Dean takes out a piece of paper from his pocket "Way ahead of you. I had to break into the principal's office to get this. Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones."

Sam scowled "No."

Phoebe snorted "Probably the same three that talked about how much they wanted to eat the new gym teacher up."

Dean smirked and opened the paper up"So, there was only one death on campus. It was a suicide back in '98. Some kid named Barry Cook."

Sam snatched the paper out of Dean's hands to look at it.

Dean looked at Sam confused "What?"

Sam sighed "I knew him. How did he die?"

"He slit his wrists in the first-floor girls' bathroom."

Sam looked up "That's where -"

"Right where the chick got swirleyed to death, exactly. So, what? This ghost is possessing nerds?"

"And using them to go after bullies, yeah."

Phoebe looked at Sam "Well, does that sound like Barry's m.o.?"

Sam sighed "Barry had a hard time."

Phoebe looked at Sam for a minute "I think I remember him."

* * *

_Phoebe was walking down the hall trying to lose Matt, who wouldn't leave her alone. She saw this bigger kid in Sam's face. All of a sudden He pushed Sam to the ground._

_Phoebe rushed forward "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"_

_The bully smirked "He wanted to take the nerd's place. Just doing what he asked."_

_Phoebe glared at the boy "I don't care what he asked. You never touch my brother like that again or so help me I will have you on your knees crying."_

_The bully stepped closer "Is that a threat blondie?"_

_A teacher came down the hall "Hey, get back! Get back. That is enough."_

_The bully walked off and the teacher followed._

_Phoebe turned back to Sam "Are you ok?"_

_Sam just looked at her "I don't need you to fight my battles."_

_"I wasn't fighting your battles I was defending my baby brother."_

_Matt looked at Sam "You know if you don't want a girl to defend you i could."_

_Phoebe glared at him "He doesn't need anyone to. He can handle himself."_

_And with that, Phoebe grabbed Sam and started walking. She stopped at Sam's friend. _

_"Thank you for helping out."_

_His friend smiled at her._

_

* * *

_ They were at the cemetery now burning Barry's bones. They did the deed and walked back to the car. The boys put the shovels in the back.

Dean sighed "So long, Barry Cook."

They got into the Impala and started driving. After awhile Phoebe looked at her baby brother.

"You all right?"

Sam sighed "Barry was my friend. I just burned his bones."

Phoebe reached forward and brushed Sam's hair back "Well, he's at peace now, sweetie."

Sam looked down "I mean, if Dad had let us stay just a little while longer, maybe I could have helped the kid, you know?"

Dean looked over at him "You read the coroner's report same as me. Barry was on every anxiety drug and antidepressant known to man. School was hell for that kid. His parents had split up. He just wanted out. It was tragic, but it's not your fault. To tell you the truth, I'm glad we got out of that town. I hated that school."

Sam shrugged a little "It wasn't all bad."

Dean chuckled "How can you say that after what happened to you?"

* * *

_Phoebe and Sam were sitting on the bleachers with an angry Dean standing in front of them._

_"That kid's dead."_

_Sam sighed "Dean."_

_"I'm gonna rip his lungs out!"_

_"It's not a big deal."_

_"Not a big deal? Sammy, look at yourself. If Dad was here -"_

_"He's not."_

_"Well, I am! And as soon I'm finished with that dick -"_

_"Shut up, okay? I don't need your help."_

_Dan looked at Sam with realization on his face "That's right, you don't. You could have torn him apart. So why didn't you?"_

_Sam sighed "Because I don't want to be the freak for once, Dean. I want to be normal."_

_Phoebe put her arms around Sam and ran her fingers through his hair "Sweetie, I hate to tell you this but there is no normal. Only what routinely happens to you."_

_Dean looked at Sam "So taking a beating - That's normal?"_

_Sam paused for a minute "Any word from Dad?"_

_Dean sighed "He called this morning, said he's going to be another week at least. We weren't supposed to be here this long."_

_Sam shrugged "At least you've got Amanda. She's cool."_

_"Dude, she wants me to meet her parents. I don't do parents."_

_Phoebe laughed "That's what you get with a good girl Dean."_

_Sam pulled away from Phoebe "I'm going to my locker. See you two later."_

_Phoebe smiled softly "Bye."_

_The elder Winchester children watched him walk away._

_Dean spoke up first "What are we going to do about him?"_

_Phoebe sighed "I don't know. But if he wants to be normal we can't stop him."_

_She looked past Dean and groaned "Great."_

_Dean looked at her confused and looked behind him. He turned back around with a smile on his face. Matt was behind him._

_Phoebe pointed at him"Not a word."_

_Dean just chuckled as they walked into the school together._

_

* * *

_

They pulled up to the school the next day because Sam wanted to talk to an old teacher of wasn't to happy about this.

"We came back here so you could talk to a teacher?"

"He's a good guy."

"Well, whatever. Go have your Robin Williams "O captain! My captain!" moment. Just make it quick."

Sam got out of the car and went into the school.

Dean looked back at Phoebe "What are you doing?"

Phoebe held up the book and can in her hand "Reading and drinking ginger ale."

Dean made a face "Why would you be drinking that?"

Phoebe rolled her eye "Maybe because my stomach isn't feeling to good. I'm trying to prevent from throwing up in your car."

Dean sighed and turned back around. Sam came limping out of the building and got into the car.

Phoebe looked at him "What happened?"

Sam just shook his head "Not here. Someplace else."

Dean drove to a bridge and parked. They all got out and Sam told the how some girl was possessed and beat him up, including kicking him in the balls, before he shoved salt in her mouth. Dean reached into a cooler and handed Sam a cold drink.

"Trust me. This will help. That ghost is dead. I'm gonna rip its lungs out! Well, you know what I mean." He added after seeing their faces.

Sam put the drink between his legs "It knew my name, Dean. My real name. We burned Barry's bones. What the hell?"

Dean picked up the file "Well, maybe it wasn't Barry. Maybe we missed something. We just got to go back."

Phoebe looked over his shoulder at the file "No way. How did we not see this before?"

Sam looked at them confused "What?"

Dean handed him the file "Check it out - Look, martha dumptruck, revenge of the nerds, and hello kitty - they rode the same bus."

"Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted."

"Well, that would explain why there's no emf at the school, but not the attacks. I mean, ghosts are tied to the places that they haunt. They can't just bail."

"Unless this one can. Dean, there's lore about spirits possessing people and riding them for miles, then whenever they leave the body, they're bungeed back to their usual haunt. But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want."

"So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus and walks right into Truman?"

"It's possible."

Dean sighed "Ghosts getting creative - well, that's super."

He reached down and grabbed a beer. He handed one to Phoebe but she shook her head.

Dean looked at her "Why not?"

Phoebe sighed "Because I already told you numbnuts, that my stomach isn't feeling to good."

Dean just shrugged and opened his beer.

* * *

When Sam was feeling better and Dean finished his beer they left to go check out the bus. Sam was walking up and down it with an EMF detector going crazy.

"Definitely ain't clean."

Dean walked into the aisle with his shotgun"Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Sam shook his head "Man, I don't get it. No one ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here."

Dean shrugged "Yeah, but a flap of skin, a hair, I mean, hell, a hangnail, something's got to be tying the ghost to this place. We just got to find it."

"Yeah."

Phoebe was looking through the papers in the front of the bus and came across something "Got a new driving permit. Issued two weeks ago."

Her brothers came to the front of the bus. Sam squatted next to her.

"Just before the first attack."

"Yeah. Name of the bus driver is Dirk McGregor Sr., 39 north Central Avenue."

Sam looked confused "McGregor?"

Phoebe looked up at him "Yeah. Why?"

"I knew his son."

Dean looked at Sam "Did you know everybody at this school?"

* * *

_Phoebe was proud. Her little brother had finally stood up to his bully. She turned around and saw Matt standing right behind her. She sighed._

_"Leave me alone Matt."_

_Matt grabbed her pushed her against a wall "I'm getting real sick of being turned down you know."_

_Phoebe glared at him "So stop asking."_

_Matt pushed her a little harder "I would but I'm trying to win a bet by nailing you."_

_All of a sudden Matt's hold on Phoebe was released. Dean had grabbed him and hit him so hard he knocked him out._

_Dean glared at the unconscious boy "You don't touch my sister like that."_

_He looked up at Phoebe "You OK?"_

_Phoebe nodded "Yeah, this is why I don't date. Boys are douche bags."_

_Dean chuckled._

_

* * *

_

They were currently in Mr. Mcgregor's living room.

"So, you were friends with Dirk?"

"Yes, sir, in high school."

looked shocked "I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman. Here, sit. Sit down."

They all sat down and Dean looked at "When did, uh - when did dirk pass?"

"He was 18."

Sam looked at him "What happened to him?"

"Well, there was, first, drinking, then drugs, and then too many drugs. And then he just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault. I should have seen it coming, you know? Dirk, he, uh - he had his troubles."

Phoebe tilted her head "What kind of troubles?"

"School was never easy for Dirk. We didn't have much money, and, well, you know, kids - they can be cruel. They picked on him."

Sam looked confused "They picked on him?"

"They called him poor and dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him - Dirk the jerk. And after what happened to his mother, he…"

"His mother?"

"Yeah, Jane, my wife. She died when Dirk was 13. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But, you know, you - you watch somebody die slow, waste away to nothing...it does things to a person. Horrible things."

If Sam didn't look guilty before he did now "I didn't know about his mother."

"He - he wouldn't talk about her, Not even to me. Lot of anger in that boy."

"I'm sorry."

Phoebe looked at "Well, we'd really like to pay our respects, Mr. McGregor. Um, you mind telling us where dirk is buried?"

"Oh, he wasn't. I had him cremated."

Dean raised his eyebrows "All of him?"

looked at him suspiciously "Well, I kept a lock of his hair."

"Oh, that's – that's nice. Where do you keep that?"

The suspicion continued "On my bus, in my Bible."

* * *

They found out the bus route and laid spikes in the road. The tires on the bus popped and the bus stopped. The bus driver got out of the bus.

"Dirk!"

The bus driver turned around to see Sam holding a shot gun pointed at him.

Dirk laughed "Winchester. What are you gonna do, shoot me?"

"Don't need to."

Dean snuck up behind Dirk wrapped rope around him.

Sam looked at Dirk "That rope is soaked in salt water, Dirk. You're not going anywhere."

Dean goes on the bus to find the hair.

"It's not here!" They hear him yell.

Sam looks at Dirk "Where is it?"

"No way you'll ever find it."

Dean came off the bus and Sam slammed into Dirk.

"Where is it?"

"Sam Winchester. Still a bully. You, you jocks...you popular kids...you always thought you were better than everybody else. And to you, I was just Dirk the jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you."

"'m not evil, Dirk." Sam backed off "I'm not. And neither were you. Trust me. I've seen real evil. We were scared and miserable, and we took it out on each other - us and everybody else. That's high school. But you suffer through that, and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that...you or Barry."

"Nothing is gonna get better for me. Not ever."

Dirk hulked out of the rope and went for Sam. Sam shot him and Dirk fell. The Winchesters were getting closer to take a look when Sam was tackled by one of the students on the bus. He realized that Dirk was possessing him. The kid started punching Sam and Dean took a shot at him.

Sam looked at Dean and yelled "Dean! Find the hair!"

Dean ran on the bus and ran back out a second later and goes to the bus driver. Him and Phoebe start searching his body.

Dean looks at the bus drivers face "Hey, buddy, this isn't what it looks like."

They find the hair in his boot and Dean takes out his lighter and burns it. The boy on top of Sam stops and passes out on top of him.

Sam starts grunting "Little help?"

Dean looks over and starts laughing "He's giving you the full cowgirl."

* * *

_Phoebe was walking down the hall and saw Dean yelling "What! What!"_

_Phoebe walks up to her brother "Are you OK?"_

_Dean shook his head "I'm fine."_

_They walked down the hall together and Dean's phone rang._

_"Dad? Ugh finally."_

_They found Sam and told him their dad was coming to get them. They went outside and waited._

_Dean was still obviously upset "I can't wait to get the hell out of here. This place sucks. Come on, Sam."_

_The Impala rolled up. _

_Phoebe looked back at Sam "Sam, c'mon."_

_The siblings into the car. _

_Phoebe smiled at her dad "Hi daddy. How was your hunt."_

_John smiled at his only daughter "It went well baby girl. How was this town."_

_At this Dean groaned._

_Phoebe looked at her dad "It's safe to say we don't wan to talk about it."_

_

* * *

_

Phoebe looked at Dean as they waited for Sam.

"I think it's safe to say that it's going to be great leaving this place again."

Dean looked over at her and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

sex and violence. I'm going to do this one and the next one a little differently.

Disclaimer: only own phoebe.

* * *

Phoebe was hard asleep in her bed when the pounding started.

"Pheebs wake up. We need to go."

Phoebe glared at the door "I'm going to kill Dean."

She got out of bed and walked over towards the door and opened it.

Dean's eyes widened "Wow, you look like shit."

Phoebe glared "No shit. I was up all night throwing up. Now was there something you needed?"

Dean cleared his throat "Actually Sam found a case. It might be better though if you didn't come with. Maybe we should drop you off at Bobby's or something."

Phoebe thought about it for a minute "Yeah that sounds great. I'll cal Bobby and get my stuff together and you boys go check out."

Dean nodded and walked off. Phoebe shut her door and turned around. She grabbed and her cell phone and dialed Bobby.

"Hello"

"Hey Bobby it's Phoebe. I need a really big favor."

"What do you need?"

"Can i come stay with you for a while?"

"Sure but that sounds like there's more."

"Yeah but I will tell you the rest when I get there. I will see you in a few hours k?"

"Yeah,see you then."

They hung up and Phoebe went to pack her bag. When she was finished she went outside and found her brothers at the car waiting. She put her bag in the Impala and got in.

Dean looked back at her "Bobby alright with you staying with him?"

"Yeah. So I'm going to sleep until then, so wake me when we get there."

* * *

Four hours later the Winchesters were at Bobby's. Sam turned around and woke his big sister up. Phoebe stretched and got out of the car. She looked up at the house and saw Bobby coming out.

Phoebe smiled at him "Hey Bobby. Thanks for letting me stay."

Bobby got closer "It's no problem. Get youe stuff and come in the house. I'm sure the boys want to get back on the road."

Phoebe turned to the trunk and noticed Dean getting her bag.

He handed it to her "Here."

Phoebe grabbed it "Thanks. Now be careful you hear. I don't want to get a phone call about how you've managed to hurt yourself, OK?"

Dean smiled "I'm always safe."

Phoebe scoffed and reached out and hugged her brother "Love you. See you later."

Dean hugged her back "Love you too Pheebs. We'll be back soon."

Phoebe turned and walked towards Sam "Same thing goes for you too."

Sam smiled "We'll be fine Pheebs."

Phoebe rolled her eyes "Smart ass. Give me a hug."

Sam hugged his big sister and pulled away "Love you."

Phoebe smiled at him "Love you too."

The boys got back into the Impala and drove off.

"You wanna tell me now the rest of your story?"

Phoebe turned to see Bobby standing behind her.

"Yeah lets go in the house."

She picked up her bag and walked into the house. She went to the living room and set her bag down. She turned and faced Bobby.

"This is kind of a long story. So just sit tight OK? Well remember Anna?"

Bobby nodded.

"Well when we found out she was an angel I volunteered to take Pamela home. After I dropped her off I got a visit from Castiel. It turns out that he is the to I'm pregnate me so we did the deed and now I'm pregnant. Dean found out I spent all night puking so he sent me here. He doesn't know I'm pregnant though."

Bobby raised his eyebrows "So let me get this straight. You're pregnant with an angel's baby and Dean doesn't know."

Phoebe nodded "Yeah, pretty much. I figured while I was here I could find a way to tell Castiel and maybe get a check up. I haven't had one yet."

Bobby looked confused "Wait how far along are you?"

Phoebe thought about it for a minute "Um almost twelve weeks. Yeah I should be about twelve weeks."

Bobby's look hardened "You've been pregnant for about 3 months and haven't gone to see a doctor yet."

Phoebe looked sheepish "Yes."

Bobby sighed and shook his head "Call your lover angel and I'll get an appointment for tomorrow with an OBGYN."

Phoebe smiled "Thanks Bobby."

And with that she walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking her stuff upstairs.

Bobby shook his head "Freakin idjits."

* * *

Phoebe took her stuff to the room she was staying in and lied on the bed. She thought real hard about Castiel again hoping he would appear.

"Yes."

Phoebe looked over and saw him standing by the window. She sat up and smiled.

"I'm really glad that worked."

He looked at her "It worked the first time did it not."

"Yeah I guess it did. Um sit down. I have something to tell you and I don't know how you'll take it."

Castiel sat down next to her on the bed.

Phoebe turned to sit facing him and took a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

"I know."

Phoebe looked at him confused "You know?"

"I could tell when I came in the room."

"And you're not shocked or anything?"

"We knew this was going to happen when we came together."

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows "Don't you feel something about it. I'm going to have a baby. You're baby."

Castiel looked down "I'm not really suppose to have emotions." He looked back at Phoebe "But for some reason I'm happy. Happy that you are with child and happy to be here with you."

Phoebe smiled and took his hand "I'm happy about the baby and you too. In fact I want you to come with me tomorrow when I go see the doctor."

Castiel looked at her confused "Why are you going to see a doctor?"

Phoebe chuckled " You see a doctor when you're pregnant to make sure everything is OK."

This confused Castiel further "But I know that there is nothing wrong. Our child is fine."

Phoebe smiled at his use of 'our' "Yes but for my sake I want to see a doctor. That way when I have the baby they will have background information on me."

Castiel looked at her for a minute "If it is important to you, then yes I will accompany you."

Phoebe smiled "It's very important to me. Thanks."

She gave his hand a little squeeze "Do you have any where to be?"

"Not at the moment, why?"

Phoebe shrugged "I was hoping that you would stay for a little while. I really want to get to know you better."

Castiel squeezed her hand back "Then I will stay."

* * *

Castiel had stayed until Phoebe had fallen asleep. When she woke up the next morning she had a smile on her face. She had learned so much about Castiel and she felt like she was truly falling for him. She got up and got ready for the day. She went downstairs to find Bobby cooking breakfast.

Bobby looked up when she entered the room "You have an appointment at noon with Dr. Montgomery."

Phoebe smiled at him. "Thanks Bobby."

They then heard knocking and turned around. They saw Castiel standing in the doorway with flowers in hand.

Phoebe smiled "Hey Cas. What's in your hand."

Castiel looked down at his hand and back up to Phoebe "Uh flowers. Here."

He handed the flowers to Phoebe. She smiled and took them. She went to the cabinet and found a vase for them.

She turned back to Castiel "Thank you. Tulips are my favorite."

Bobby looked at them and shook his head.

Phoebe grabbed Castiel's hand and led him to the table "We have to be at the doctors at twelve."

Castiel nodded "That's in two hours."

* * *

Two hours later Phoebe and Castiel were in the waiting room.

Castiel looked at Phoebe "Why do we have to wait."

"Because we have to wait until the doctor is ready to see us."

Just then a nurse called out "Winchester!"

Phoebe stood up and pulled Castiel with her. They followed the nurse to an examination room.

The nurse handed Phoebe a gown "Put this on and get on the bed. Dr. Montgomery will be with you in a minute." and left.

Phoebe looked at Castiel "Do you mind turning around."

"Oh sure."

Phoebe got undressed and put the gown hopped on the bed.

"Ok Cas, you can turn around now."

Castiel turned around and looked at the room.

The doctor walked in "Hi I'm Dr. Montgomery. What are we looking at today."

Phoebe smiled "I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. I just want to check and make sure everything is fine."

nodded "Alright do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"Um almost twelve weeks."

Dr. Montgomery nodded "Okay first we'll check your blood pressure and all that then we'll do a sonogram."

They did all the test and things to make sure Phoebe was healthy.

Dr. Montgomery wheeled the sonogram machine over "Alright Phoebe. Lets see your baby now."

Dr. Montgomery put the wand on Phoebe's abdomen and the picture showed up on the screen.

"Looks like everything is healthy."

Phoebe looked at the screen showing her baby. She looked back at Castiel with tears in her eyes.

"That's our baby Cas."

Castiel looked at the screen and was amazed "Yeah it is."

The doctor printed out pictures of the sonogram and they left.

Driving back to Bobby's Phoebe looked at Castiel "Thanks for coming with me."

Castiel smiled at her "I'm happy that I did."

"I'm happy you did too."

* * *

When they got back to Bobby's they noticed he was just getting off the phone.

Phoebe took off her coat and looked at him "Who was that?"

"Your brother."

Phoebe gave him a look "Like that narrows it down. Which one?"

"The idjit."

"Oh how was Dean?"

"They're hunting a siren. How was the doctors."

Bobby noticed this put a smile on both their faces.

Phoebe reached into her purse and pulled out the sonogram pictures "Great. We're both healthy."

Bobby took the picture and looked at it "When are you going to tell your brothers?"

Phoebe shrugged "Sam knows but Dean doesn't. I just fear how mad he will be."

Bobby handed her back the picture "He'll get over it."

"Yeah I guess You're right."

Phoebe looked at Castiel "Are you going to stay longer or do you have to leave?"

"I have to leave. I will coe back soon though."

Phoebe smiled at him "Do you want to take a picture?"

Castiel smiled and nodded "I would like that very much."

Phoebe handed him one of the copies "Bye."

"Bye." And with that Castiel was gone.

* * *

After Castiel left the rest of the day was uneventful. It was later on in the evening when Bobby got a phone call. He came into Phoebe's room.

"Your brothers need help so I'm going to them. Be careful and don't do anything stupid."

Phoebe looked up from her book "Alright Bobby. Are they coming back with you?"

Bobby shook his head "I don't think so."

"Mkay, well drive safe."

Phoebe didn't stay up long after Bobby left.

The next day Bobby came back around one in the afternoon. When he got to her brothers they had both been infected by the siren and he had to kill it before they killed each other.

Phoebe just shook her "They can't do anything with out me can they?"


	17. Chapter 17

Death takes a holiday. I put a picture of Phoebe on my profile so check it out.

Disclaimer: only own phoebe.

* * *

Phoebe had been at Bobby's for a few weeks now. She was currently in the kitchen cutting an onion. The knife slipped and nicked her finger.

"Damn it."

Phoebe went to the sink to rinse her finger off when she realized that there was no cut.

"That's not normal."

"What's not?"

Phoebe turned around and saw her brothers standing there. She ran to hug them.

"I can't believe you guys are here?"

Dean shrugged "We had a break so we thought we would come get you. Now what's not normal?"

Phoebe waved him off "I thought I cut myself but I didn't."

Dean looked over Phoebe's head at the fridge "What's that?"

He was pointing to the sonogram picture that Bobby put on the fridge.

Phoebe's eyes got real big "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Dean raised an eyebrow "Like I'm going to believe that."

He walked around her to the fridge and grabbed the picture. He studied it for a minute before his eyes got big "You're pregnant?"

Phoebe cringed "Yes."

"How long?"

"Um fourteen weeks."

Dean was so angry "You've been pregnant for fourteen weeks and you didn't tell us."

Phoebe smiled sheepishly "Uh Sam knew when I found out."

Dean turned his glare to Sam "I'll deal with you later. Now how are you pregnant?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes "Geeze Dean, I think you of all people should know how that works."

Dean gave her a look "That's not what I meant and you know it. How did you even meet a guy?"

"Well you know him. I met him through you."

Dean looked confused "Bobby?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes "No Dean she slept with Cas."

Phoebe glared at him "Thanks a lot snitch."

Dean looked ready to explode "CAS! You slept with CAS?"

"Yes."

They all turned and saw Castiel standing beside them "You need something?"

Dean lunged for him.

Phoebe stomped her foot "Stop right now Dean!"

The next thing Dean knew he was flung across the kitchen. He looked at Phoebe who stood there with wide eyes.

She looked at Castiel "Did I do that?"

He nodded "The baby will be half angel so it must get some powers."

"Like healing?"

"Yes."

Phoebe sighed "Well that explains it I thought I was going crazy."

Sam looked at her "What do you mean?"

"I cut myself by accident and when I went to rinse the blood away I had no cut."

Castiel nodded "Yes that is exactly how it works."

Phoebe smiled and looked down at her slight bump"Aw baby you already love mommy don't you. I already love you too baby."

Dean shook his head "I'm leaving."

Phoebe followed him "Dean wait."

Dean sighed and turned around "Just let me adjust to this Phoebe."

And with that he left. Phoebe sighed and walked back into the kitchen. Sam was looking at her sonogram.

He looked up when she walked in "So this is my little niece or nephew?"

Phoebe smiled "Yeah."

"When do we know what the sex is?"

"When I get closer to twenty weeks."

Sam sighed "I'm sorry that you had to go alone."

"I didn't go alone." She looked at Castiel and smiled "Cas went with me."

Castiel smiled back her. Sam looked at the two and shook his head.

"I'm going to go find Bobby."

Sam left the room and Phoebe went to go clean her mess up from earlier.

Castiel walked up next to her "I'm sorry I ruined things between you and your brother."

Phoebe sighed "You didn't. Sure he's a little upset right now but he'll get over it."

She looked up at Castiel and smiled softly "Besides I wouldn't change anything."

Cas smiled back at her. She leaned up and kissed him. It was the first time they've kissed since she got pregnant. It was soft and sweet. They pulled away after a minute.

Castiel looked down at her "I have to go."

Phoebe nodded softly "Be careful."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

When Dean came back it was late. He walked into the house and found Phoebe sitting int the kitchen. She was drinking her ginger ale.

He sat down next to her "stomach still upset?"

She nodded "A little. I'm in my second trimester now so that should be stopping soon."

Dean cleared his throat "I'm sorry for getting upset like I did."

Phoebe smiled softly "I'm sorry too. I should have told you sooner."

Dean shrugged "Still I got you something as an apology."

He handed her a white onsie that had 'If you think I'm cute, wait until you see my uncle.' on it.

Phoebe laughed "Yeah Sam is pretty cute."

Dean looked offended "Sam, that's talking about me."

Phoebe shook her head "I'm going to bed. Night."

Dean smiled at her "Night."

* * *

The next morning Phoebe came downstairs to find her brothers mulling over the newspaper.

She chuckled "Looking for a new gig?"

Sam nodded"Yeah."

"Well great. I think I have one if we leave now we'll be there before the end of the day."

Dean looked at her "One: what's the case and two: you're not allowed to hunt anymore."

Phoebe looked at him in shock "What do you mean I'm not allowed to hunt anymore?"

"It's to dangerous. Plus you should stay in one spot and have regular check ups."

Phoebe sighed knowing he was right "it's this little town where people aren't dying."

Dean looked confused "And that's our kind of thing?"

"No but it's their lack of dying that is. This one guy had terminal cancer and was in hospice. Walked out clean. Another guy was shot point blank in the heart and didn't even bleed. The town is calling it a miracle."

Dean nodded "Yeah sounds like our kind of thing. Me and Sammy will go check it out."

The boys stood up and went to get their things. A few minutes later they came down ready to go.

Phoebe stood and went to hug her brothers "You two be careful and don't do anything stupid."

Dean gave her a look "When do we do anything stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Dean rolled his eyes "We're leaving now. Take car of yourself while we're gone."

* * *

Two days after the boys left Phoebe got a very strange phone call from Pamela.

"Do you know what are your idiot brothers up to now?"

Phoebe was confused "What?"

"They had me perform a spell to separate their souls from their bodies so they ca find a reaper."

"They did what?"

"Yeah I' currently sitting with their empty 't worry though they aren't technically dead. All I have to do is say a chant and they'll be back in their bodies."

Phoebe sighed "My brothers are idiots and are causing me stress that i can't have right now."

Pamela laughed "How is the baby?"

Phoebe smiled "Everything's great but I have a feeling that you already knew that."

"That and more."

"Does that mean you know the sex already?"

"Yes but I'm not going to ruin the surprise."

Phoebe sighed "Yeah yeah. I've been looking through a baby name book. It's hard picking out the right name."

"I know you're going to pick out the perfect name don't worry. I better go so I can watch over tweedle dee and tweddle dum."

Phoebe laughed "Bye Pam."

"Bye."

They hung up and went back to cleaning.

* * *

Her brothers showed up three days later looking solemn.

Phoebe looked back and forth between the two "What's wrong?"

Sam sighed "Demons attacked while we were spirits. They killed Pamela."

Phoebe was shocked "But I just spoke to her on the phone a couple of days ago. She was happy and fine. We joked about your stupidity and talked about the baby."

Dean just shook his head "I'm sorry."

Phoebe just shook her head and went to her room.


	18. Chapter 18

On the head of a pin.

Disclaimer: only own phoebe.

* * *

Two days after the boys got back there was a funeral service for Pamela. Phoebe cried during the funeral and afterward she left with her brothers. It was night time and Sam was driving the Impala.

He looked over at Dean "Ruby will meet us in Cheyenne. She's been tracking some leads. I know she's not exactly on your Christmas list, but if she can help us get to Lilith—"

Dean cut him off "Hey, man, work with Ruby, don't. I don't really give a rat's ass."

Phoebe looked at her younger brother "I'm with him do as you please, but can you not drag your pregnant sister into it. I really don't want to see that bitch."

Sam looked at both of them "What's your problem?"

Dean glared at him "Pamela didn't want anything to do with this and we dragged her back into it, Sam."

"She knew what was at stake."

Dean snorted "Oh yeah. Saving the world. And we're doing such a damn good job of it."

Sam sighed "Dean—"

Dean shook his head "I'm tired of burying friends, Sam."

"Look, we catch a fresh trail—"

"And we follow it, I know. Like I said, I'm just getting tired."

Sam sighed "Well, get angry."

* * *

They reached Cheyenne and found a motel.

Phoebe looked at Dean "Can I just stay with you two tonight?"

Dean looked at his little sister and noticed how sad she was "Yeah of course."

Dean went and checked them into a room. He came back and they went to it.

Dean walked through the door first "Ah, home crappy home."

Phoebe smiled behind him and turned the lights on.

"Winchester and Winchester and Winchester."

The siblings looked up and saw Uriel in the room next to Castiel.

Dean shook his head "Oh come on."

Uriel just looked at him "You are needed."

"Needed? We just got back from needed."

Uriel's face hardened "Mind your tone with me."

"No, you mind your damn tone with us."

Phoebe sighed and sat down on a bed and said softly "We just got back from Pamela's funeral."

Dean looked at the angels "Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for _five freaking minutes!_"

Uriel gave him a look "We raised you out of hell for our purposes."

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?"

"Start with gratitude."

"Oh."

Castiel looked from Phoebe to Dean "Dean, we know this is difficult to understand."

Uriel gave Castiel a look "And we don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

Dean looked confused "Demons? How they doing it?"

"We don't know."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows "I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?"

Uriel looked sharply at Sam "We can handle the demons, thank you very much."

Castiel looked at Sam "Once we find whoever it is."

Dean nodded "So you need our help hunting a demon?"

"Not quite. We have Alastair."

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man."

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."

Dean shrugged "Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league."

Uriel looked at him "That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got."

Dean looked down.

Castiel stepped forward "Dean, you are our best hope."

Dean looked up with his face hardened "No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this."

Uriel walked to Dean "Who said anything about asking?"

He touched Dean and they disappeared. Phoebe looked from where they were standing to Sam.

"Did they just take him?"

Sam looked at her with wide eyes "I think so."

Phoebe stood up "We have to find him. Like now."

Sam nodded "Yeah I understand."

Phoebe shook her head "No Sam you don't. Dean can't torture him. If he does he wont be Dean anymore. He'll be right back on that track to becoming a demon."

Sam sighed "I'm going to call Ruby. Maybe she can help."

Phoebe pursed her lips "Fine. I'll be in the bathroom."

Sam got his phone and Phoebe went into the bathroom. She walked over to the toilet and put the lid down. She sat down and put her head in her hands. She sat like that for a few minutes before she got up and walked over to the sink. She turned on the water and splashed her face. She looked up in the mirror and saw Anna behind her. She screamed before everything went fuzzy.

* * *

Phoebe felt her feet hit solid ground. She looked around and noticed that she was in a room in a warehouse.

Anna dropped her hand and walked towards a door "Stay here." and with that Anna walked out of the room.

Phoebe felt really nauseous. She ran to the little trash can and threw up.

She put her hand on her slightly rounded stomach "Oh baby you just love doing that to mommy huh?"

Phoebe dropped her hand and looked around. She could faintly hear screaming. The door creaked open.

"Phoebe?"

She looked over and saw a confused Castiel standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

Phoebe shrugged "I have no idea. All I know is that Anna touched me and here I am."

Castiel sighed "I think she is trying to use you as a way to make me go rouge with her."

He opened the door wider "Come on. I'll take you back to Sam."

She walked out the door "Is this where you took Dean?"

Castiel nodded. He then suddenly stiffened "Do you hear that?"

Phoebe shook her head "Hear what?"

"Exactly."

Castiel rushed off to a room with Phoebe trailing behind him. They walked into a room and saw Alistair holding A bloody Dean. Castiel grabbed Ruby's knife and sneaked up behind Alistair. Alistair turned around to face Castiel. Castiel Shoved the knife into Alistair's heart. It barely flickered.

Alistair chuckled "Well, almost. Looks like God is on my side today."

Castiel twisted the knife. Alistair grunted and pulled the knife out. He charged Castiel . He slammed Castiel into the wall with his hand at his throat.

"Well, like roaches, you celestials. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven."

He started chanting and a blue light started coming from Castiel. Phoebe grabbed the holy water and poured it on Alistair. He screamed and turned to face her. He threw her against a wall and turned back to angel exercising Castiel. He didn't get far before he stopped, choking, and then was slammed against a wall. Phoebe looked up and saw Sam standing there with a hand raised. Castiel slumped to the ground and Phoebe crawled over to him. Any wounds she had already healing.

Alistair looked at Sam "Stupid pet tricks."

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?"

Alistair chuckled "You think I'm gonna tell you?"

Sam smiled darkly "Yeah, I do."

Sam twisted his hand and Alistair started choking.

"How are the demons killing angels?"

Alistair started caughing "I don't know."

"Right."

"It's not us. We're not doing it."

"I don't believe you."

"Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred, a thousand."

Alistair smirked mockingly at Sam "Oh, go ahead. Send me back, if you can."

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill."

Sam held out his hand and gold light flashed through Alistair. The meat suit he was riding dropped dead.

Phoebe stood up and helped Castiel up.

Sam looked at them seeing his sister for the first time "Phoebe I-"

Phoebe sighed "Not now Sam. We need to take Dean to a hospital." She looked at Castiel "Do you think you could transport us?"

He nodded and they all touched him as he took them to the hospital.

* * *

Dean was laying in bed all bandaged up with an IV in his arm. Phoebe and Sam were sitting on either side of him. They heard a noise and saw Castiel standing in the door way. He turned and walked down the hall. Sam got up and followed him. Phoebe stayed by Dean. She held his hand until Sam got back.

He looked at Phoebe next to Dean "Come on. You need to rest and the hospital is no place for that."

Phoebe nodded and stood up. She leaned over and kissed Dean's forehead. She turned around and followed Sam out the door to the motel.

* * *

After a full nights rest Phoebe went to the hospital to see Dean. When she reached his room the nurses were taking out his breathing tube. Phoebe smiled at them as they left the room.

She moved to sit next to Dean "Well that sucks, you don't even have hot nurses."

Dean chuckled "I know. How will I survive?"

They both laughed a little bit.

Phoebe took his hand "I'm really glad you're OK."

Dean smiled at her " I wasn't going to leave yet."

They heard a noise and saw Castiel entering the room. He sat down on Dean's other side.

"Are you all right?"

Dean gave him a hard look "No thanks to you."

"You need to be more careful."

Dean glared at him "You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap."

Castiel sighed "That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead."

"Was it the demons?"

"It was disobedience. He was working against us."

Dean looked down at his lap "Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?"

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you—"

"Jump-started the apocalypse."

"And we were too late."

Dean looked up at him "Why didn't you just leave me there, then?"

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean?"

Castiel started to disappear "Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean!"

Castiel looked down "I don't know."

Dean looked pissed off "Bull."

Castiel looked at him "I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you."

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me."

Dean started to cry. Phoebe stood up and enveloped her big brother in a hug.

She started to rub his back "Shhh, it's alright Dean. Everything will be alright."


	19. Chapter 19

The monster at the end of this book part 1. Totally decided to skip it's a terrible life.

Disclaimer: only own phoebe

* * *

It's been almost three months since the whole Alistair incident. Phoebe was with her brothers on the road.

Dean looked back at Phoebe "So I've been thinking-"

"No Dean."

"No? You didn't even hear what I have to say."

Phoebe sighed "I know what you were going to say. I am not naming my son Dean."

Dean sighed and turned around in his seat. He was pouting like a little boy. Ever since Phoebe went for her twenty week check up and learned that she was having a boy Dean had been bugging her about naming the baby after him.

Phoebe looked up from her book at her brother who was pouting like a four year old.

"It would just be to confusing having two Deans."

Dean shrugged "I guess you're right."

* * *

They arrived to the motel and got everything set up. Phoebe went to her room and lied down on her bed for a minute or two. She heard a knocking at her door and answered it. It was Sam dressed in his suit.

"We're leaving. We shouldn't be gone for more than an hour or two."

"Alright. Have fun playing Feds."

The only way Phoebe could get her brothers to be OK with her tagging along was if she basically stayed in the rooms. Phoebe went over to her bag and grabbed her baby name book. She was almost twenty-eight weeks and still hadn't picked out a name she liked yet. Just when she was hitting the J's there was a knock on her door. She opened up the door to see a Pissed off Dean.

"Our room. Now!"

Phoebe hurriedly followed Dean into the buys room.

"What's wrong?"

Dean took the bag in his hand and dumped it. Out came a ton of books all titled 'Supernatural'.

"Someone has been writing about us."

Phoebe's eyes widened "WHAT?"

Dean nodded "Grab a book. Let's see how accurate this guy is."

Phoebe and Dean started skimming the books and Sam was looking the series up online.

Dean was reading the book with his ex in it "This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?"

Sam just shrugged "You got me."

Dean held up the book "Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to - to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude." Dean got up and sat down next to Sam "How come we haven't heard of them before?

Sam looked at hi computer "They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one -  
'No Rest For The Wicked' Ends with you going to hell."

Dean looked at the computer screen "I reiterate. Freaking insane. Check out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah."

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says "the demon story line is trite, cliche'd, and overall craptastic." Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it."

Sam nodded "Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better."

Dean kept reading with a smile on his face "There are "Sam girls" and "Dean girls" and - what's a "slash fan"?"

Sam sat back in his chair "As in... Sam-Slash-Dean. Together."

Dean looked confused "Like, together together?"

Sam nodded with a disgusted look on his face "Yeah."

Dean got grossed out "They do know we're brothers, right?"  
Sam shrugged "Doesn't seem to matter."

Dean looked like he was going to throw up "Oh, come on. That... That's just sick. "

Phoebe started giggling as Dean closed the lap top.

Dean looked at her "How is that funny?"

Phoebe shrugged "I don't know but it is."

Sam looked at her "How come there isn't anything incestuous about you."

"Girl's like guy on guy better."

Dean shook his head "We got to find this Carver Edlund."

Sam scowled "Ah, that might not be so easy."

Dean looked at him confused "Why not?"

Sam leaned forward "No tax records, no known address. Looks like "Carver Edlund" is a pen name."

Phoebe shrugged "Somebody's gotta know who he is."

She thought about it for a minute before popping up.

"The publisher."

Her brothers looked at her confused "What?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes "The publisher has to know who Carver Edlund really is."

Sam nodded "Makes sense. Find the publisher find Edlund."

* * *

It took them awhile but they found an address for the publisher. They decided to go in as reporters. They went to the door and knocked. A woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

Phoebe smiled "Hi we're reporters writing an article on underground books. We were looking for the publisher of 'Supernatural."

The woman looked at them for a moment before she opened the door wider.

"Come on in."

She lead them to what appeared to be an office.

Sam looked at her "So you published the 'Supernatural' books?"

The publisher smiled "Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know – 'Doctor Sexy, M.D.'? Please."

Sam cleared his throat "Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can ... shine a light on an underappreciated series."

Her eyes lit up "Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again."

Dean's eyes widened "Oh no, no, no god, no. I mean, why - why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all."

This seemed to set something off in the woman "My god! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in - In "Heart," When Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in "Home," when Dean had to call John and ask him for help. Gosh... if only real men were so open and in- in touch with their feelings."

Phoebe shook her head "You got that right."

Sean raised an eyebrow "Real men?"

The woman looked at him "I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?"

Dean looked around "Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside."

The lady gave him a hard look "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Lady, this whole thing is funny."

She gave them a look "How do I know you two are legit, hmm?"

"Oh, trust me. We, uh... we're legit."

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys and girl."

Sam looked at her with big eyes "No! No, we - we are actually, um... big fans."

She looked at them in disbelief "Hmm. You've read the books?"

Dean smirked "Cover to cover."

She looked at them "What's the year and model of the car?"

Dean smiled "1967 Chevy Impala."

"What's May 2nd?"

Sam looked at her "That's my - Uh... that's Sam's birthday."

Dean cut in "January 24th is Dean's."

"Sam's score on the lsat?"

Sam looked confused "One...seventy four."

"Dean's favorite song?"

Dean smiled "It's a tie. Between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues.' "

"All of Phoebe's celebrity crushes?"

Phoebe smirked "Garrett Hedlund, Kris Letang, and Mark Wahlberg"

The lady smiled "Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?"

Sam looked at her "What's Carver Edlund's real name?"

"Oh, no. No. I'm sorry, I can't."

"We just want to talk to him. You know, get the 'supernatural' story in his own words."

"He's very private. It's like Salinger."

"Please. Like I said - we are, um..." Sam unbuttoned his shirt to show his demon possession tattoo "...big...big fans."

He looked at Dean and Phoebe. They sighed and showed Their tattoos as well.

"Awesome. You know what? I got one, too." She got up and showed them her tattoo.

Dean smirked "Whoa. You are a fan."

She started writing something down " name's Chuck Shirley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off."

She handed them his address. Phoebe took it and they left.

* * *

They pulled up to the house and got out of the car. They walked up the steps and they looked at each other before Dean rang the doorbell. A scruffy man in a bathrobe answered the door. He barely had the door open before Dean jumped on him.

"You Chuck Shirley?"

Sam raised his eyebrows "The Chuck Shirley who wrote the "Supernatural" books? "

The guy looked at the siblings "Maybe. Why?"

Dean looked at him "I'm Dean. This is Sam and Phoebe. The Dean, Phoebe, and Sam you've been writing about."

Chuck nodded and closed the door. Dean sighed and rang the doorbell again.

Chuck answered the door "Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life."

He tried to shut the door but Dean stopped him "See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books."

Dean shoved his way into the house with his younger siblings following.

Chuck looked at Dean scared "Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny."

Dean looked at him hard "Damn straight, it's not funny."

Phoebe sighed "Look, we just want to know how you're doing it."

Chuck was on the couch trying to get as far away as possible "I'm not doing anything."

Dean glared at him "Are you a hunter?"

Chuck looked confused "What? No. I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons? And Tulpas, and changelings?"

"Is this some kind of 'Misery' thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a 'Misery' thing!"

"No, it's not a 'Misery' thing. Believe me, we are not fans!"

"Well, then, what do you want?"

Sam looked at Chuck "I'm Sam. And that's Dean and Phoebe."

"Sam, Dean, and Phoebe are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"

Phoebe glared at him "Chuck I'm almost thirty weeks pregnant. Don't fuck with us!"

Chuck whimpered "I'm not."

Sam looked at his siblings "Maybe we should show him some hard proof."

Dean nodded and took him outside to the Impala. Dean opened the trunk to show off the weapons.

Chuck stared at it wide eyed "Are those real guns?"

Dean nodded "Yup. This is real rock salt, these are real fake ids."

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That's, that's awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house."

Chuck turned to go back into the house.

Dean sighed "Chuck, stop."

"Please wait. Please, don't hurt me."

Sam looked at him hard "How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?"

Chuck looked confused "Wait a minute. How do you know about that?"

Dean glared at him "The question is how do you know."

"Because I wrote it?"

Phoebe sighed "You kept writing?"

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that - Did Phil put you up to this?"

Dean pursed his lips "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam and sister Phoebe."

Chuck straightened up "The last names were never in the books. I never told any about that. I never even wrote that down."

Chuck turned and went back into the house. The siblings followed him in and watched take a shot. Chuck turned around and saw the siblings standing there.

"Oh! Oh, you're still there."

Dean nodded "Yup."

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god."

Phoebe shook her head "You're not a god."

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through - The physical beatings alone."

Dean looked down "Yeah, we're still in one piece."

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica."

Sam looked at him "Chuck..."

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for...Entertainment."

Dean walked closer "You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us."

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?"

"Yeah."

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too."

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god!"

Sam sighed "We think you're probably just psychic."

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives."

Phoebe scoffed "Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?"

"Holy crap."

Dean looked at him confused "What?"

"The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

Sam looked at him" 'Weird' how?"

"It's very Vonnegut."

Dean asked very seriously " 'Slaughterhouse-Five' Vonnegut or 'Cat's Cradle' Vonnegut?"

Sam looked at him shocked "What?"

Dean looked at Sam defensively "What?"

Chuck sighed "It's, uh, "Kilgore Trout" Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters."  


* * *

  
Chuck gave them what he wrote and they left. Phoebe looked at her brothers.

"Can we go to a laundry mat. I have all the baby clothes that I need to wash before They can be worn."

Sam nodded "Yeah I need clean clothes too."

They got to the laundry mat and Dean sat down reading the manuscript while Phoebe and Sam did laundry.

" 'I'm sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself –' My head hurts."

Sam sighed "There's got to be something this guy's not telling us."

" 'Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth.' "

"Stop it."

" 'Stop it,' Sam said.' Guess what you do next. 'Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive.' I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your /brooding and pensive' shoulders." Dean looked down at the papers "You just thought I was a dick."

Sam shrugged "The guy's good."

Phoebe laughed and they finished their laundry. When they were finished they received a call from Chuck.  


* * *

  
They were standing in Chuck's living room.

Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows "So... You wrote another chapter?"

Chuck shook his head "This was all so much easier before you were real."

Dean gave him a look "We can take it; just spit it out."

"You especially are not gonna like this."

Dean glared "I didn't like hell."

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam."

Phoebe looked at Chuck apprehensively "Coming to kill him?"

Sam stepped closer to Chuck "When?"

"Tonight."

Dean looked confused "She's just gonna show up? Here?"

Chuck grabbed some papers and cleared his throat "Uh... let's see, uh, 'Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion.'."

Sam laughed "You're kidding me, right?"

Dean looked at him "You think this is funny?"

"You don't? I mean, come on. 'Fiery demonic passion'?"

Chuck looked put out "It's just a first draft."

Phoebe looked at Chuck confused "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl."

"No, uh, this time she's a – 'Comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana.'."

Dean pursed his lips "Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... 'Fiery demonic' whatever?"

Chuck shrugged "I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet."

Sam looked at Dean shocked "Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?"

Dean ignored him "How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?"

Chuck looked at him "You mean my process?"

Dean rolled his eyes "Yes, your 'process'."

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?"

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. Still does. I-I can't stop it, really."

Sam smirked "You can't seriously believe –"

Dean stood up "Humor me."

"Look, why don't we, we just...take a look at these and see what's what." He looked at Chuck who handed him the rest of the papers "You –"

Chuck nodded "...knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah."  


* * *

  
They had left Chuck's and were now riding in the Impala. Sam was reading the papers chuck gave them.

"Dean, come on.'The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink-Flower band-Aids on his face'."

Dean smirked "So?"

"So, I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink-Flower band-Aid."

"What's your point?"

"My point is this - all of this - is-is totally implausible, it's nuts."

"He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?"

Sam chuckled " 'Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow'."

"A tarp?"

"Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that."

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result."

"So we're just gonna run?"

"Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith".

They reached the only bridge out of town. There was cop cars blocking it. Dean pulled up and a cop walked over.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Bridge is out ahead."

"We're just trying to get out of town."

"Yeah, afraid not."

"Is there a detour?"

"Nope."

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?"

"To get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross the river, you have to take that bridge"

"How deep's the river?"

"Sorry. Afraid you boys are gonna have to spend the night in town."  


* * *

  
After they tried to leave town they stopped at a diner to eat. Dean was reading over the papers and looked up like he had an idea.

"Hey, this could be a good thing. I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path."

Phoebe looked at him "How do you mean?"

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages  
say that we go left –"

Phoebe smirked "Then we go right."

"Exactly. We get off-book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, we get into a fight. So, no fighting. No research for you..."

Sam looked at the papers "No bacon cheeseburger for you."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else." The waitress walked up "Hi, uh, what's good?"

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country."

Dean's eyebrows rose "Really?"

Sam chuckled "I'll just have the cobb salad, please."

Phoebe smiled at her "Chicken fingers with ranch please. And another lemonade."

Dean looked at the menu "I'll have the... veggie tofu burger. Thanks."

Sam looked at Dean "This whole thing's ridiculous."

Dean raised an eyebrow "Lilith is ridiculous?"

"The idea of me hooking up with her is."

Dean chuckled "Right. 'Cause something like that can never happen."

Sam looked at him hurt "Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close."

"So?"

"So... we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's – this is an opportunity."

"Are you - It frustrates me when you say such reckless things."

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide that fight."

Phoebe tried not to laugh at how obvious they were trying not to fight.

The waitress came back with their food "Cobb salad for you. Chicken tenders for you. And the tofu veggie burger for you."

Dean looked at his food "Thank you."  
"It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. And this is a battle that we are not ready to fight." Dean took a bite of his burger "Oh, my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!"

The waitress came back and took Dean's plate "I am so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake."  


* * *

  
They finished eating and left the diner in search of a motel. Dean pulled up to a really sleazy looking one. Sam looked at Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Dude, this place charges by the hour."

Dean shrugged "Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember?"

Dean checked them in and they went into their shared room. Dean reached into his bag and started grabbing hex bags.

Sam looked at him confused "What are you doing?"

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-Proof the room."

"So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?"

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do – use the magic fingers or watch a little casa erotica on pay-per view."

Dean walked over to Sam's bag and took his computer

Sam shook his head "Oh, dude, come on."

Dean just looked at him "Just call it a little insurance. "

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So I'm gonna go park her. Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn." Dean smirked and left.

Phoebe stood up "Well I'm going to walk down to that park. Be good."  


* * *

  
She walked to the park and sat on the bench. Watching all the children run and play made Phoebe smile.

"You shouldn't be alone."

Phoebe looked over and saw Castiel sitting next to her. She smiled at him.

"You try spending 24/7 with my brothers."

She looked back at the kids playing and rubbed her baby bump absent mindedly. Castiel watched her with interest.

She looked back at him "You know staring is considered rude."

Castiel smiled slightly "I like seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Happy."

Phoebe smiled at him "I like being happy."

Just then Phoebe jumped "Ouch."

Castiel looked at her concerned "Are you alright?"

Phoebe nodded "Yeah he just kicked really hard."

She took his hand and place it on her bump "See?"

Castiel felt his son kicking and was filled with a warm glow. He looked at Phoebe and smiled. She smiled back at him. Their moment was interrupted by Her phone ringing. She grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello."

"Chuck was right. My back window is smashed, I was hit by a mini-van, and had pink flowered band-aids on my face."

Phoebe started laughing at her older brother.

Dean sighed "Where are you. I'm going to pick you up and then we're going to go see chuck."

"I'm at the park."

"Be there in five."

They hung up and Phoebe looked over to see Castiel had left.


	20. Chapter 20

The monster at the end of this book part 2. Oh I changed the picture of Phoebe. I found someone I like better. So check it out on my profile and let me know if you like her or not.

Disclaimer: only own phoebe.

* * *

They arrived at Chuck's to find him not home. They picked the lock and let themselves in. They sat in his living room until they heard him coming home. Chuck walked into the living and Saw the siblings.

"Dean. Phoebe."

Dean glowered at chuck "I take it you knew I'd be here."

"You look terrible."

Dean looked at him hard "That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck."

Chuck looked down "Oh."

That made Dean even more angry "That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that's all you have to say to me is 'oh'?"

"Please don't yell at me."

Dean got up and started walking towards Chuck "Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?"

"What wouldn't I be telling you?"

"How you know what you know, for starters!"

"I don't know how I know, I just do!"

"That's not good enough. " Dean grabbed Chuck "How the hell are you doing this?"

"Dean, let him go! This man is to be protected."

Dean looked behind him and saw Castiel "Why?"

"He's a Prophet of the Lord."

Chuck looked at Castiel in awe "You... You're Castiel... aren't you?"

Castiel looked at Chuck "It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I...admire your work."

Dean looked confused "Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's - he's... he's practically a penthouse forum writer." He looked at Chuck "Did you know about this?"

Chuck stuttered "I, uh, I might have dreamt about it."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows at him "And you didn't tell us?"

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night -level douchiness."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and looked at Castiel "This is the guy who decides our fate?"

Castiel didn't look up from the book he was reading "He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece - A conduit for the inspired word."

Dean looked confused "The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?"

Castiel looked at the front of the book "One day, these books - They'll be known as the Winchester gospel."

Dean, Phoebe, and Chuck replied at the same time "You got to be kidding me."

Castiel looked up "I am not... kidding you."

Chuck hopped up out of his chair "If you'd three please excuse me one minute."

They watched him walk up the stairs and Dean turned to Castiel.

"Him? Really?"

"You should've seen Luke."

Phoebe stopped listening to her brother and Castiel. She noticed more papers that Chuck wrote. She picked them up and started reading.

_'As she rubbed her hand over her womb that incased her son who was destined to bring the world to peace when he came of age.'_

Phoebe's eyes widened at this. _'Is this really my son's destiny?'_

She looked up at her brother and Castiel "Um Cas?"

Castiel looked from Dean to her "Yes."

Phoebe licked her lips "I think I just found out what is so special about our son."

Castiel walked over and read the same line she just did "It appears our son will be the bringer of peace."

Dean shook his head "Well, whatever. How do we get around this?"

Castiel looked at him confused "Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

Castiel looked up at the ceiling "What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."  


* * *

  
The next thing Phoebe knew she was in the Impala and Dean was driving like a maniac towards the motel. Dean pulled up to a parking spot and they got out. They looked at the sign and noticed some of the letters went out leaving it to say 'RED Motel'. Dean rushed into the room and looked at Sam

"Come on. We're getting out of here."

Sam looked confused "What? Where?"

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to  
swim, we are getting out." Dean looked around "Dude, where are all the hex bags?"

Sam pursed his lips "I burned them."

Phoebe looked at her brother in shock "You what? "

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big "if" –"

Phoebe shook her head "No, no, no. It's more than an "if." Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet."

Sam looked confused "What?"

Dean rolled his eyes "Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us."

Sam nodded "Okay."

Dean nodded back "Okay. Let's get the hell out of here."

"No."

Dean glared at him "Lilith is gonna slaughter you."

Sam shrugged "Maybe she will, maybe she won't."

Phoebe pursed her lips "So what? You think you can take her?"

Sam looked determined "Only one way to find out, Dean, and I say bring her on."

Dean glared at him again "Sam..."

Sam sighed at him "You think I'll do it, don't you? You think I'll go dark side."

"Yes! Okay? Yes. The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?" Dean looked at the looked on Sam's face "Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly. Cas told me, okay?"

Sam's face hardened "What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why, and we don't know how."

"It's not what you think."

"Then what is it, Sam? 'Cause I'm at a total loss."

Dean and Phoebe walked to the door. Dean paused and looked at Sam.

"Are you coming or not?"

"No."

Dean paused and threw his bag down. The elder Winchesters walked out the door.  


* * *

  
They stopped at the vending machine outside their door. Dean put some Change in and got a drink. He sighed and looked up.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this. But...I am fresh out of options. So please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please."

"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean."

They turned and saw Castiel behind them.

"So does that mean you'll help me?"

"I'm not sure what I can do."

"Drag Sam out of here - Now. Before Lilith shows up."

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere."

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please."

Castiel looked torn "What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do."

Phoebe looked sadly at him "Why? 'Cause it's 'divine prophecy'?"

"Yes."

Dean glared at him "So, what - We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?"

"I'm sorry."

Dean's glare hardened "Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me...don't bother knocking."

Phoebe and Dean walked past Castiel.

"Dean."

Dean turned and faced him "What?"

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected."

"I get that."

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."

Phoebe looked at Castiel calculating "And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?"

Castiel nodded "Yes."

Dean walked closer to Castiel "So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon –"

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help."

Phoebe smirked "Thanks, Cas."

"Good luck."  


* * *

  
Dean and Phoebe got into the Impala and drove to Chuck's. They walked in and found him on the couch.

Chuck looked at them confused "What are you doing here? I didn't write this."

Dean grabbed Chuck and hauled him up "Come on. I need you to come with us."

"What? Where?"

"To the motel where Sam is."

Chuck's eyes widened "That's where Lilith is."

"Yeah, exactly. I need you to stop her."

Chuck ripped his arm out of Dean's grip "Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean – I wrote her."

"All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you,okay? All you got to do is show up and boom! - Lilith gets smoked."

"But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story –"

"Chuck, you're the only shot that I've got left."

Phoebe looked at Chuck "Just face you're coming with us."

Chuck looked at them scared "But...I'm just a writer."

Dean put his hand on Chuck's shoulder "This isn't a story anymore, man. This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck."

Chuck shook his head "No friggin' way."

Dean nodded "Okay, well, then, how about this - I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out."

"I thought you said I was protected by an archangel."

Dean nodded "Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is."  


* * *

  
They hauled Chuck from the car and into the motel room. They saw Sam in bed with Lilith fighting her.

Chuck looked at her wide eyed "I am the prophet Chuck!"

Lilith groaned at looked at them "You've got to be joking."

Dean smirked "This is no joke." The room started shaking "See, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?"

Lilith left the body she was possessing and the shaking stopped. Chuck looked at the Winchesters and smiled.

Dean sighed and left to take Chuck back home.  


* * *

  
They were on the road again and Sam had just told his siblings about the deal Lilith had offered.

Dean nodded "So a deal, huh?"

Sam shrugged "That's what she said."

"To call the whole thing off - Angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?"

"That was the gist of it."

"Huh."

Sam looked at Dean "What?"

"You didn't think once about taking it?"

"You kidding me? Dude, you spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"I'm just saying..."

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have  
cost us was our lives."

Dean shrugged "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, that's not the point."

Phoebe looked at him confused "What's the point?"

"The point is, she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running."

Dean looked at him "Running from what?"

"Don't know. But she was telling the truth about one thing."

"What's that?"

"She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that."


	21. Chapter 21

Jump the shark part 1. Oh and want to make it clear I'm not a canucks fan. Totally a penguins fan. Can't deny the stats though.

Disclaimer: only own phoebe.

* * *

The Winchesters were parked by the coast. It was early morning and Sam was standing in front of the car brushing his teeth. His older siblings were still asleep in the car. Dean was curled up against the door and Phoebe was in the back seat cuddling with her body pillow. Even as Dean woke she was still dead to the world until a phone ringing woke her up.

Phoebe groaned and gripped her pillow tighter "Answer the phone."

She sat up as Dean answered their dad's old phone. While he was talking to the person on the other line she got out and stood next to Sam. It caught their attention when Dean mentioned their dad's death. The person on the other side must have said something to Dean because Dean stood up straight and walked away. Phoebe and Sam gave each other confused faces. Dean walked back a few minutes later looking angry.

"Get in the car."

Sam looked at his older brother confused "What?"

Dean glared at him "I said get in the car. Now!"

Phoebe pushed Sam towards the car "OK Dean we're getting in."

They got in the car and Dean started driving. Phoebe was sitting in the front seat next to Dean.

She looked over at him "Do you mind telling us what is going on?"

Dean pursed his lips "That was some guy named Adam Milligan. He was claiming to be John Winchester's son."

Phoebe and Sam shouted at the same time "What?"

Dean nodded "Yeah so we're going to go meet him and whoever he is, is going to be sorry."

Phoebe looked at him "What if he isn't something trying to trick us?"

Dean glared at Phoebe "How can you think that?"

Phoebe pursed her lips "Well dad wasn't exactly a monk Dean. He went twenty-two years being single."

Dean just glared at the road.

* * *

They arrived at the diner and got out of the car. Dean went to the trunk and started grabbing weapons. Sam followed him.

"Dean as far as I can tell Adam Milligan is real. Born 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He an eagle scout, graduated high school with honors, and is currently going to the university of Wisconsin,biology major pre-med. Dean you listening."

Dean looked up and closed the trunk. "This is a trap."

Dean walked towards the diner and Sam looked at Phoebe. She just shrugged and followed Dean with Sam trailing behind. They walked into the diner and Dean went to the last table and moved the chairs so Adam would be sitting on his own.

Sam looked at Dean "Dean I'm telling you he checks out."

Dean nodded "Great. So he's an actual person on the earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him."

Sam sighed and the waitress walked up "Hi, welcome to cousin Oliver's. Can I-"

Dean cut her off "We're actually waiting on someone."

The waitress rolled her eyes and threw the menus down and walked away.

Dean grabbed a glass of water and dumped it out.

Sam looked at him funny "What are you-"

He cut himself off when he saw Dean Pouring holy water into the glass "Holy water?"

"Yup, one sip of Jesus juice and this evil bitch is going to be in a world of hurt."

Dan put the glass back on the table and started to unravel something.

Sam looked at him "What if he's not possessed?"

"Then he is a shape shifter." He then switched the silverware with real silver.

Sam nodded "Hence the silver."

Dean put the silverware on the floor "Look either way this thing is going to bleed. Using dad as bait, the last mistake of it's short and pitiful life."

Dean noticed the look Sam was giving him "What?"

Sam opened their dad's journal "Dean listen, there's an entry in dad's journal from January 1990 saying he was headed to Minnesota to handle a case. That's roughly oh nine months before the kid was born."

"Coincidence."

"Next two pages of the journal torn out."

"You're not actually buying this are you?"

"Look man I don't want to believe this either. I'm just saying it's possible. I mean dad was gone for weeks at a time and he wasn't exactly a monk. I mean a hunter rolls into town kills the monster saves the girl, Sometimes the girl is grateful."

"Great now I'm thinking about dad having sex. Stop talking."

"Maybe he slipped one pass the goalie."

Dean rolled hi eyes "Dude!"

Phoebe smiled "Not even Roberto Luongo can stop them all."

Dean looked at her confused "Who?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes "Vancouver goalie. One of the best in the league."

They looked up and saw a young man standing at the door.

Sam spoke first "Adam?"

He walked over "Sam?"

Sam nodded"yeah and this is Dean and Phoebe."

Adam sat down "Hey. So um how'd you know my dad?"

Sam sighed "Uh we worked together."

"How did he die?"

"On the job."

"He was a mechanic right?"

Dean looked at him hard "A car fell on him."

The waitress came over "Hey Adam."

She sat down a glass of water an Dean grabbed it.

"Oh I'll take that. Very thirsty."

The waitress rolled her eyes "The usual Adam?"

Adam nodded "Uh yeah thanks Denise."

The waitress walked away and Adam picked up the glass with holy water. He took a drink and nothing happened.

Phoebe looked at him "So uh when's the last time you saw John?"

"I don't even know. A couple years."

"So why did you decide to call him now?"

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I've got."

Phoebe looked at him weird and he sighed "My mom's missing."

Sam's eyes widened "Really. I'm sorry, how long."

Dean cut in "It's tragic really. If you're John's come we've never heard of you?"

"John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago any way."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff."

Dean glared "What kind of stuff?"

"My mom's a nurse and my dad came into the ER all tore up. Hunting accident or something. I knew his name, John Winchester, but that's about it. Not exactly the nuclear family."

Phoebe snorted "The nuclear family is dead. No one is these days."

Dean cut in again "So when did you uh when did you finally meet him?"

"When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers and after I begged for, god almost 24/7, she finally called him. When he heard he had a son he raced to town. Dropped everything and drove all night."

The waitress came and placed Adam's food in front of him.

Dean pursed his lips "Well that's heart warming."

Adam looked at the siblings "Do you mind?"

Dean smirked "Please, dig in."

Adam picked up the real silver silverware "He would swing by when he when he could but still, he taught me poker, pool. he bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And he showed me how drive. He had this beautiful '67 Impala-"

Dean cut him off "Oh this is crap. You know what you're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Uh yeah you are."

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you to call me a liar?"

"We're John Winchester's sons and daughter, that's who. _We_-" He pointed to himself and his younger siblings "are his sons and daughter."

Adam had a look of surprise on his face "I've got siblings."

Dean gave him a dirty look "You don't have siblings. Look I don't know if you're a hunter or what type of game you're playing here-"

"I have never been hunting in my life."

"Whatever we're out of here. C'mon Sam, Phoebe."

Dean walked down to the door and then Adam spoke up.

"I can prove it."


	22. Chapter 22

sorry its been awhile. things have been busy and tough so my updates will be slower than before. jump the shark part 2.

Disclaimer: only own phoebe.

* * *

Adam took the Winchester siblings to his house. Inside he showed them a photo of him and John at a baseball game.

Dean looked up from the photo with a weird look on his face. "He took you to a baseball game?"

Adam smiled a little "Yeah when I turned fourteen."

Dean nodded. "Oh."

"Dad was around for a few of my birthdays."

Sam looked at John's journal "September 29, 2004 one word. Minnesota."

Dean sighed and looked back at the picture stunned "He took you to a freakin' baseball game,"

"Yeah." Adam reached for the photo "Why? What did dad do for you on your birthday?"

Dean scoffed and gave Sam a pointed look.

"Adam you said you called dad because your mom is missing?"

"Yeah."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Three days."

Dean nodded "Who was the last person to see her?"

", our neighbor. Saw her come home from work on Tuesday, bu she never showed up for work on Wednesday."

Phoebe crossed her arms "Did you call the police?"

"Her supervisor did. I came down here as fast as I could." Adam paused for a moment. "I should have been here."

Dean cleared his throat "What did uh... what'd the cops say?"

"They searched the house and they didn't find anything. She wouldn't leave without telling anyone. It's like she dropped off the face of the earth you know."

Phoebe walked up to Adam and rubbed his arm. "It'll be okay. We'll find her. Do you mind if we look around?"

Adam shook his head "No. Go ahead."

* * *

Sam left to go talk to the police. Dean went to go look at Ms. Milligan's bedroom with Adam trailing behind. Phoebe was left to check the downstairs. By the time Sam got back Phoebe was in the kitchen.

"Hey. I think I found something."

Phoebe looked up. "OK. Go tell Dean and I'll meet you guys up there. I have to pee first."

Sam chuckled. "Alright."

When Phoebe was done she went upstairs and saw Sam handing Dean a picture. Dean took it and walked back into the room.

Phoebe looked at Sam. "What was that?"

Sam sighed "We think whatever dad was hunting originally here is back. Actually it might be safer to not have you around anymore."

Phoebe pursed her lips and put a hand over her eight month pregnant belly. "Maybe you're right. I'll call Cas and have him take me to Bobby's."

Sam nodded. "Good idea."

They both walked into the room and saw Dean and Adam moving the bed. There was claw marks leading to the vent. Sam and Dean played rock, paper, scissors to see who would go in it. Dean lost.

"Damn every time."

Phoebe looked at her older sibling . "Well before you go in there give me a hug. I'm going back to Bobby's. Sam and I decided that would be safer."

Dean nodded and gave her a hug. "Be good and take care of little Dean."

Phoebe smacked him on the arm. "I am not naming my son after you." She turned around and looked at Adam "It was great meeting you and I hope you find your mom."

Adam nodded "It was nice meeting you too and thanks."

Phoebe hugged him and Sam and walked downstairs.

"Cas!"

A second later the angel was in the room.

"Yes."

Phoebe smiled at him "I need you to take me to Bobby's. There's a case here and we all feel it would be safer if I wasn't here."

Cas nodded "It would be."

He reached out and grabbed Phoebe. Next thing she knew, she was in front of Bobby's. Together they walked to the front door and knocked. It didn't take long for Bobby to answer the door.

Phoebe smiled widely at him "Hey Bobby. The boys are on a case and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I stayed here until they were done."

Bobby shrugged "Sure but I was leaving on a case so you'll be on your own for a couple of days."

Phoebe hugged him "Thanks."

She grabbed Castiel's hand and led him into the house. She went straight towards the living room and sat on the couch.

Bobby walked in behind them "I'll be in Kentucky so call me if you need any thing."

"Alright, thanks Bobby."

"Bye."

After Bobby left Phoebe turned to Castiel "So I was trying to pick a name for our son and was wondering if you had any suggestions."

Castiel shook his head "No. You are his mother. That right should go to you."

Phoebe smiled and nudged his arm "Thanks for making it easier."

"You're welcome, but how did I make it easier?"

Phoebe chuckled "I was being sarcastic."

Castiel looked confused "I don't understand."

Phoebe sighed "It means saying the opposite of how you feel."

Castiel furrowed his eye brows "So I didn't make it easier?"

Phoebe smiled softly "No but I have a feeling that when I see him I'll know his name."

* * *

Two days later the other Winchesters arrived at Bobby's.

Phoebe smiled widely when she saw them "Hey guys. Did you find Adam's mother?"

Dean looked at her sadly and shook his head "It was ghouls. One was impersonating Adam the whole time. They wanted revenge for dad killing their mother."

Sam shook his head "They were kind enough to inform us that Adam was indeed our brother though."

Phoebe's eyes watered "So Adams..."

Dean nodded "Yes."

Phoebe started to cry for her lost younger brother that she never knew. Dean came over and hugged Phoebe to comfort her.


	23. Chapter 23

So I've been thinking about titles for the sequel and listening to songs to find one that fits. I've narrowed it down to 3, Fiction by Avenged Sevenfold, The Call by Regina Spektor, and Cry Little Sister by Gerard McMann. Listen to them and tell me which one would work for the title and overall theme. Also I have to be out of town for awhile so there wont be any updates for like 2 weeks.

The rapture

Disclaimer: only own phoebe.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the Adam incident. The siblings were currently in a motel room sleeping after a long hunt. Phoebe was awoken abruptly by Dean.

"Cas visited me in my sleep. We need to get to him."

Phoebe nodded sleepily "Okay just let me go change."

Phoebe went into the bathroom with clothes and came back out a few minutes later ready to go. Dean rushed his younger siblings into the car and drove to a dingy warehouse. The Winchesters got out of the Impala with flashlights and walked into the building. They were walking down a hallway when Sam broke the silence.

"Well, what did he say, Dean? What was so important?"

Dean gave his younger brother a look "If I knew, would I be here?"

They walked upstairs into a destroyed room.

Phoebe flashed her flashlight around "What the hell..."

Sam looked at all the destruction "Looks like a bomb went off"

Dean nodded "There was a fight here"

Sam looked confused "Between who?"

Dean didn't answer. He walked around some more before seeing something on a wall "Check it out. Look familiar?"

Phoebe nodded "Yeah, it does."

"Annie used something like that to wish the angels back to the corn field "

Sam furrowed his eyebrows "So what...Cas was fighting angels?"

Dean shrugged "I don't know." Dean looked around and saw Castiel on the ground ". Cas? Cas! Hey, Cas... "

Dean rushed over with Phoebe and Sam behind him and kneeled down next to Cas.

Cas woke up and looked around confused "What's...what's going on? "

Dean helped him up "Just take it easy, take it easy."

Cas looked down at himself "Oh, n...no"

Phoebe looked at him "Cas, you okay?"

"Castiel...I'm not Castiel. It's me."

Sam looked at him confused " Whose, me? "

" Jimmy. My name's Jimmy."

Dean gave him a look "Where the hell is Castiel?"

"He's gone"

* * *

The siblings brought Jimmy back to the motel room with a bunch of food. Jimmy was currently sitting at the table shoving hamburgers down his throat.

"Mmm "

Dean had a disgusted look on his face "Lets slow 'er, you're gonna give me angina"

"I'm hungry."

Sam looked at Jimmy "Whens the last time you ate?"

"I dunno. Months. Mmm...mmm"

Phoebe felt a sharp pain in her side and hissed.

Dean turned his attention to her "You alright?"

Phoebe waved him off "Yeah the baby must really be kicking."

Dean nodded and turned back to Jimmy.

Sam was giving him a weird look "What the hell happened back there? I mean, it looked like an angel battle royale."

Jimmy shrugged "All I remember is there was a flash of light and I...ah, and I woke up and I was just like me again"

Dean raised his eyebrows "So what, Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?"

"I really dunno."

Phoebe pursed her lips "You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?"

"Mm, bits and pieces, mean, angel being inside you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet."

dean cocked his head "Well, that didn't sound like much fun."

"Understatement."

Sam sighed "Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Please, tell me you remember that."

"Sorry."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes "Come on. What _do_ you know?"

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. I have a family."

Phoebe snorted "Great."

All eyes suddenly turn to her.

She just shrugged "It's just my luck that I sleep with an angel whose possessing a married man."

Jimmy smiled "Well if it means anything, I don't remember that either."

Phoebe smirked and shook her head.

Dean stood up "Jimmy stay in here. Sam, Phoebe come with me."

As Phoebe stood up she felt that pain again. She grabbed her abdomen and looked down "Don't do that sweetie. It hurts mommy."

She followed her brothers outside and leaned against the Impala. Sam spoke first.

"So what do we do?"

Dean looked at him like he was crazy "What do you mean? The guys got a family. We buy him a bus ticket. Send him home."

Sam sighed "I don't know about that. Dean, he's the only lead we got."

Dean looked at him like he was crazy "He doesn't know anything"

"Are you a hundred percent about that?"

Dean look hardened"You think he's lying? What, you wanna go Guantanamo on the guy?"

"Dean, maybe he doesn't even know what he knows."

Dean was confused "Huh?"

"I say at least we get him to Bobby's. Maybe all he needs i..i..is hypnosis, or a psychic or hell maybe Cas will just drop back into him."

Dean shook his head "I don't know man."

"Dean. Back there there was angel on angel violence. Now, I don't know what's going on, but it's big and we can't just let the only lead we got just skip out. What?"

" Remember when our job was helping people, like getting the _back_ to their families."

"You think I don't wanna help him? I'm just being realistic. I mean, hell, we're doing him a favor."

Dean's eyes widened "How. "

"Dean, if we wanna question the guy, you can damn well bet the demons do too. "

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes and Sam knew he won the argument.

Phoebe jumped a little "Baby please stop doing that. It really hurts."

Her brothers looked at her.

Dean glared at her "Are you sure you're okay?"

Phoebe sighed "Yes. I am sure."

Dean shook his head and they walked back into the room. Jimmy looked at them expectantly.

"Can I go home now?"

Phoebe sighed "Well about that. We really don't think you can go home."

"What the hell you talking about I can't go home?"

Dean put his hands in his pocket "There's a good chance you have a bulls eye on your back"

"What? From who? "

Dean sighed "Demons"

"Come on, that's crazy, what do they want with me?"

"I don't know, information maybe?"

"I don't know anything."

"I Know. "

"I'm done, okay, with demons, angels all of it. I just wanna go home."

"We understand"

"No, I don't think that you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed and my body's been dragged all over the earth. By some miracle I'm out and I am done. I've given enough, okay?"

Sam stood up "Look, all we're saying is that, until we figure this out, the safest place is with us."

Jimmy looked hard at him "How long?"

Sam sighed "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Jimmy started towards the door and Sam stepped in his way.

Dean turned and looked at Jimmy "Where you going?"

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?"

"No, you're not. You're just gonna put those people in danger."

"So what, now I'm a prisoner?"

Sam shrugged "Harsh way to put it."

Phoebe felt the pain again and hissed loudly.

Dean turned to her "Okay that's it. I'm taking you to a hospital."

Phoebe was looking down and holding he abdomen "Yeah I think you might be right."

Dean walked over to Phoebe and helped her walk to the door. They paused and he looked at Sam.

"You stay here and watch Jimmy. I'll call you when we find anything out."

Sam nodded and they left.

* * *

The eldest Winchesters arrived at the hospital and found out that Phoebe was actually going into labor. Phoebe was currently laying in a hospital bed preparing to give birth while watching Dean freak out.

"It's to early for this."

"Actually I'm 36 weeks. It's perfectly safe for me to give birth. Everything is developed and functioning."

Dean looked at her "Then why does pregnancy go to 40 weeks?"

Phoebe shrugged "So the baby has a little more time to ripen I guess."

Dean shook his head "We still aren't ready for the baby."

Phoebe frowned at him "Do you really think so little of me?"

Dean looked at her confused "Huh?"

Phoebe sighed "What do you think I was doing whenever I was at Bobby's? I went baby shopping. I have every thing at his house ready to go."

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise "Oh."

Just then Dean's phone rang. He left the room to answer it. He came back a few minutes later.

"That was Sam. Apparently Jimmy gave him the slip so I have to go help him find him. Will you be alright?"

Phoebe nodded "Yeah just call Bobby, tell him what's going on, and ask him to come down here and with the car seat and some baby clothes."

"Alright. We'll be back as soon as this is all clear." Dean headed to the door and paused "By the way Sam says congrats."

Phoebe smiled softly "Tell him thank you."

An hour later Bobby walked into the room.

"Hey kid. How are you doin?"

Phoebe smiled at him "Every things fine so far. I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course I made it. I'll be here until you pop him out."

Phoebe laughed "Well get comfortable because the doc says I'm dilating slowly. I'm only at 4 cm."

Five hours later Phoebe gave birth to a healthy baby boy. And an hour after that she was awoken with Castiel in the room.

"Are you Jimmy or Castiel."

"Castiel."

Phoebe smiled softly at him when she noticed that he was standing next to the crib.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

Castiel nodded.

Phoebe tilted her head "Don't you wanna know his name?"

Castiel's face hardened "No. I have learned my lesson about human attachments."

Phoebe glared at him "Human attachments, that's your son."

"Yes I am not allowed to feel anything for him or you."

Phoebe shook her head "Then just leave."

Castiel nodded and disappeared.

It wasn't long after he left that Dean arrived.

Phoebe smiled at him "Hey. Where's Sam."

Dean sighed "I had to lock him up. Did you know that He was drinking Demon blood?"

Phoebe's eyes widened "NO. Why would he do that?"

Dean rolled his eyes "Because Ruby told him it would make him stronger."

Phoebe pursed her lips "I'm going to kill that bitch one day."

Dean nodded in agreement. Their attention was drawn to the soft whimpering of the baby.

Dean walked over to the crib and looked in "Can I hold him?"

Phoebe smiled "Of course."

Dean picked him up and smiled "Hey little guy." He looked up at Phoebe "What's his name?"

Phoebe smiled proudly "Corey Liam Winchester."

Dean smiled and looked back down at Corey "It suits him. How'd you come up with it."

Phoebe shrugged "Corey means God's peace and Liam means protection. It what he's meant to do."


	24. Chapter 24

I still want feedback on the whole song/title thing. So please help me out. Listen to these songs and tell me which one you like. Fiction by Avenged Sevenfold, The Call by Regina Spektor, or Cry Little Sister by Gerard McMann.

Disclaimer: only own Phoebe and Corey

* * *

Phoebe and Corey had been out of the hospital and back at Bobby's for a day now. It had been hard adjusting to the new baby with Sam in the basement freaking out. They could hear him scream throughout the whole house.

"Stop! Stop!"

Dean sighed and looked up "How long is this gonna go on?"

Bobby gave him a look "Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it."

The phone rang and made Corey stir in his playpen in the corner. Phoebe stood and picked him up. She looked up when Bobby answered the phone.

"Hello. ...Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you."

Dean rose his eyebrows "What's up with Rufus?"

Bobby sighed "He knows."

The phone rang again and picked up.

"I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important."

Corey started to fuss and Phoebe looked at the time.

"Awe you're getting hungry huh baby? Lets go feed you."

Phoebe stood and walked into the kitchen to breastfeed Corey. After he was finished she burped him and walked back into the living room and found Dean looking a piece of paper.

"This is what Rufus called about? 'Key West sees ten species go extinct'."

Bobby nodded "Yep. Plus Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast."

Phoebe rose her eyebrows "How many are left?"

Bobby shrugged "Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?"

Dean's face hardened "You tell me."

"I'm just wondering."

"What?"

"The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the best time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?"

dean furrowed his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon."

Phoebe pursed her lips "So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?"

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much."

Phoebe looked down at her son and saw he was sleeping. She looked back up at Bobby and Dean.

"I'm going to take him to his bassinet and take a shower. I'm leaving the baby monitor down here so you'll here if he awakens."

Phoebe picked up her baby and went upstairs. She laid him down and went to take a shower. When she got out she went into her bedroom and saw Castiel standing by the bassinet.

Phoebe crossed her arms "What are you doing here?"

Castiel looked up at her "Your brother called me here. He also said I should look in on you two."

"Why? You made it perfectly clear that you don't want us."

Cas sighed and looked up "I have to be cold because angels aren't allowed to feel and get close to humans as I have. If I don't follow the rules they will kill me."

Phoebe sighed "Well let me help you follow those rules. Leave and never bother me or my son again."

Castiel sighed "As you wish." And disappeared.

* * *

Phoebe was walking downstairs when she heard Dean and Bobby arguing.

"I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?"

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan."

"Then why in the hell—"

Dean cut him off "Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?"

"I see your point."

Phoebe looked at Dean confused "What are you talking about?"

Dean sighed "I swore to help the angels."

Phoebe sighed "Dean, why would-"

Dean cut here off "You hear that?"

Bobby perked up "Yeah, that's a little too much nothing."

The three of them ran into the basement and looked through the panic door window. They saw Sam lying on the floor having a seizure.

Dean frowned "What if he's faking?"

Bobby looked at him "You really think he would?"

Dean looked back at Sam "I think he'd do anything."

Sam was then thrown against a wall.

Bobby reached for the door handle "That ain't faking."

Sam was seizing and being thrown against the walls. The men went in there and restrained him.

Bobby looked at Dean "We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety." Dean didn't say anything "Dean? You with me? Dean! Before he has another fit."

Dean nodded "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with."

* * *

They were back upstairs trying to think of what they could do to save Sam.

Bobby shook his head "I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?"

Dean stood up "Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him."

"No, it isn't. We are."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If—if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer."

"No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it."

"And if he dies?"

"Then at least he dies human! I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster."

Phoebe took a deep breath and looked up "I hate having my baby brother suffer but I can't let him go down the path he's going."

Bobby nodded "Fine if that's what you two want."

* * *

They went up to bed an hour after that. Phoebe was awoken in the middle of the night by Corey fussing. She got up and started to feed him. She then heard a car outside. She stood up and looked out the window. She saw Bobby on the ground and a car driving off.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's When the levee breaks part 2. Gosh this story is so close to being done.

Disclaimer: Only own Phoebe and Corey.

* * *

After Phoebe woke up Dean and they found Bobby, they went to the panic room. Bobby opened the door and they looked around.

Dean had a confused look on his face "How the hell did he get out?"

Bobby was looking at the ground "Maybe he had help. Room full of busted devil's traps."

They looked down and saw all the devil's traps broken in some way.

Phoebe looked up at Bobby "Demons? Ruby."

Bobby shrugged "That'd be my guess."

Dean looked at the door "How did she even touch the door?"

Bobby looked at dean "You think she's got the mojo?"

Dean shook his head "I didn't think so. I don't know, man."

"What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point I hope he's with Ruby."

Bobby looked at him confused "Why?"

"'Cause killing her's the next item on my to-do list."

Phoebe smirked "Well it's about time. I hate the bitch."

Her and Dean started towards the stairs.

"I thought you were on call for angel duty."

Dean turned to look at Bobby "I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch."

"One thing."

"What?"

"Sam don't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find."

Phoebe smirked at Bobby "Yeah, we'll see."

* * *

Dean was outside messing with the Impala when Bobby and Phoebe came out to talk to him about finding Sam.

"Police found my car. Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota."

Dean stood up "He's switching up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?"

"Two. 1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes."

"What was the other one?"

Bobby scoffed "White oh-five Escalade with custom rims. It's a neon sign."

Dean nodded "You're right. He'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did."

Bobby raised "You think?"

Dean started putting things away "I know that kid. All right, I'll head in that direction. You stay here, ride the police databases. We gotta find him quick."

Phoebe looked at Bobby "Mind watching Corey for me. I pumped so he should have enough to eat for a day."

Bobby nodded "Sure."

* * *

The conversation that Dean and Bobby had led them to a hotel.

Phoebe walked to the stairs "Sam would never get something lavish so naturally he's in the honeymoon suite."

Dean nodded "I agree."

They walked up the stairs and waited in the hallway for Sam to come out. When he did Dean and Phoebe snuck into his room. They saw Ruby laying on the bed and Dean went to kill her. He almost did until Sam stopped him.

"No. Let her go. Just take it easy."

Dean glared at Sam "Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am."

Sam looked at Dean "Dean, I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this."

Dean looked at Ruby "Soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want."

Sam sighed and looked back at Ruby "Ruby, get out of here."

Phoebe glared at her "No, she's not going anywhere."

Ruby looked at them for a moment before bolting out the door.

Dean glared at Sam "She's poison, Sam."

Sam shook his head "It's not what you think, Dean."

"Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit—"

"She was looking for Lilith."

"That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday."

"You're wrong, Dean."

"Sam, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. You know you would."

"Just listen." Sam looked down at his hand and realized that he still had the knife. He tossed it onto the bed "Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together."

"That sounds great. As long as it's you, Phoebe, and me. Demon bitch is a dealbreaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now."

Sam sighed "I can't."

Dean nodded and turned his back to Sam.

"Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean."

Dean turned around to face him "No, you're not the one who's gonna do this."

Sam rolled his eyes "Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you."

Dean glared at him "You don't think I can?"

"No. You can't. You're not strong enough."

"Who are you?"

"I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing."

Sam glared at Dean "Stop bossing me around, Dean. Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me."

Phoebe sighed "No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam."

"Yes, I do."

Dean looked at Sam "Then that's worse."

Sam raised his eyebrows "Why? Look, I'm telling you—"

"Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means—"

Sam looked hard at Dean "What? No. Say it."

"It means you're a monster."

Sam looked away and then punched Dean in the face. Dean punched him back and they started fighting. Phoebe stood back until Sam starting choking Dean.

Phoebe grabbed Sam's shoulder "Stop. Stop it. You're going to kill him. Sam."

Sam finally let go and looked at Dean.

"You don't know me. You never did. And you never will."

Sam started towards the door.

Dean looked up at him "You walk out that door, don't you ever come back."

Phoebe looked at her younger brother with tears in her eyes "Don't do this. Please, don't."

Sam looked at them coldly and left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

The last one. Lucifer Rising

Disclaimer: Only own Phoebe and Corey

* * *

After Sam left them Dean picked himself up and drove them to Bobby's. Dean wouldn't talk so Phoebe told Bobby what had happened. Phoebe left the room to check on Corey and came back with him.

Bobby was looking at Dean irritated "Dean? Dean! You listen to a word I said?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him."

"Don't make me get my gun, boy."

Dean turned around "We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?"

"I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your—"

"Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?"

"He's your brother. And he's drowning."

"Bobby, I tried to help him, but... look what happened."

"So try again."

Dean shook his head "It's too late."

"There's no such thing."

"No, damnit! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life. Ran away to Stanford the first chance he got. Now it's like deja vu all over again. Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants. "

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was."

Bobby got angry and threw things "You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good? Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

"I told him, "you walk out that door, don't come back" and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!"

"You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?"

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. That don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him. "

Dean turned around and when he looked back he noticed he wasn't in Bobby's anymore. He was in a lavish looking room. He looked over and saw Phoebe sitting on the couch rocking Corey with her eyes closed.

"Pheebs!"

Phoebe opened her eyes "What…Oh."

She looked around the room "Where are we?"

Dean shrugged "I don't know."

"Hello, Dean. Phoebe. It's almost time."

They turned around and saw Castiel standing behind them.

Phoebe glared at him "Time for what?"

But he was already gone. Phoebe sighed and looked at her brother. He was looking around the room passed a table. After he touched it cheeseburgers and beer appeared. Dean grabbed a beer and looked at it. He turned and saw Zachariah and Cas standing there.

"Hello, Dean. You're looking fit."

Dean smirked "Well, how 'bout this? ""The suite life of Zach and Cas." It's a... never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell am I?"

"Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime. Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think."

"I'm not hungry."

"No? How about Ginger from season 2 of "Gilligan's Island"? You do have a thing for her, don't you?"

Dean got a look on his face "Tempting. Weird."

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free."

"No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is."

"Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed."

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles."

"All the seals have fallen. Except one."

"That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals."

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... you started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different."

"Why?"

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night - midnight."

"Where?"

"We're working on it."

"Well, work harder."

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours."

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?"

"All in good time."

"Isn't now a good time?"

"Have faith."

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey."

Phoebe pursed her lips "So why am I here?"

Zachariah turned and smiled at her "Because, you are the mother of our future salvation. We have to protect the both of you."

And with that the angels disappeared. Phoebe sat down in a chair and Dean started pacing with his phone in his hand. He kept pausing and looking down at it.

He stopped and looked around "Ah, screw it."

Sam must have not picked up because Phoebe could hear Dean leaving a message "Hey, it's me. Uh... Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what i said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry."

Corey started fussing in Phoebe's arms. She started shushing him and sighed.

Dean looked at her "What?"

"I have to feed Corey. Give me your jacket."

Dean gave her a look "What? No."

Phoebe sighed "Well if you want to see my boob."

That was all it took. Dean took his jacket and handed it to her. Phoebe adjusted herself and started feeding Corey.

Dean started pacing again "Do you think Cas can get me to Sam?"

Phoebe shrugged "I don't know. Ask him."

Dean walked to a glass object and broke it.

"You asked to see me?"

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something."

"Anything you wish."

"I need you to take me to see Sam."

"Why?"

"There's something I got to talk to him about."

"What's that?"

"The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy."

"I don't think that's wise."

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion."

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?"

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - that's all I need."

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?"

"You can go wherever you want."

"Super. I want to go see Sam."

"Except there."

"I want to take a walk."

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Alone."

"No."

Dean walked towards the door "You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here."

"Through what door?"

Dean turned and looked at Castiel confused and turned back to the now gone door. He turned back to face Cas but he was gone.

"Damn it."

Dean walked over to a stand a picked it up. He started using it to smash the wall down. But as soon as he paused the wall fixed itself.

Dean looked at the wall "Son of a bitch."

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming."

Dean turned and faced Zachariah. Phoebe, now finished feeding, stood up and walked over to them.

"Let us out of here."

"Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl."

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother."

"That's... ill-advised."

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?"

Zachariah paused "You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith."

Phoebe looked at him confused "What?"

Zachariah walked over to a chair and sat down "Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station."

Dean looked at him "But me, Sam, and Phoebe, we can stop... You don't want to stop it, do you?"

Zachariah shook his head "Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you."

"What was all that crap about saving seals?"

"Our grunts on the ground - we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?"

Phoebe looked at him confused "But why?"

"Why not?"

"The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing - puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins - and we will - it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?"

Dean looked hard at him "What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?"

Zachariah stood "Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." He noticed Dean looking at a heavy object "Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you."

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith."

"Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it."

Phoebe glared at him "What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?"

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all."

"Which means?"

"Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly  
attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts. Trust me - one day, we'll look back on this and laugh."

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?"

"God? God has left the building."

After that Zachariah left the room.

Phoebe looked at Dean "Well shit."

Dean pulled at his phone and tried to call Sam.

Castiel appeared behind him "You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone."

"What are you gonna do to Sam?"

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself."

Dean turned to face him "What's that supposed to mean? Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this."

" "Sorry"?" Dean punched Cas "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than "sorry." "

"Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is your..."

"Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?"

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam."

Phoebe looked at Castiel "You can't feel peace without feeling unrest."

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." "Look at me! You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me - now. Please."

"What would you have me do?"

"Get me to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late."

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed.

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it. You spineless... soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done."

"Dean –"

"We're done!"

Dean turned to see that Castiel disappeared. Phoebe walked up to him and rubbed his arm.

"It'll be okay."

Dean shook her off and started pacing. He stopped and reached for a burger. Castiel appeared behind him and threw him against the wall. He pulled a knife from his pocket and cut his arm. He took the blood and started drawing something on the wall.

Zachariah appeared behind them "Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?"

Castiel didn't stop until he was finished. He put his hand in the center of the symbol and Zachariah disappeared in a flash of light.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith."

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal."

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins."

Castiel grabbed the Winchesters and teleported them to Chuck's house.

Chuck turned around and saw them "Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen."

They heard a voice coming from the phone "Sir?"

Chuck went back to hi phone call "No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back. I..."

Phoebe looked at Chuck hard "Where's Sam?"

Chuck sighed and handed them a couple of papers.

Dean read them over and looked up "St. Mary's? What is it, a convent?"

Chuck nodded "Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story."

Castiel shrugged "Yeah, well... We're making it up as we go."

Then everything started shaking like an earthquake was happening.

Chuck threw his hands up "Aw, man! not again!"

Castile looked at Dean "It's the Archangel! I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!"

Cas touched Dean's forehead and Dean disappeared.

Phoebe looked at Cas "What about us?'

Castiel looked at her and Corey "You two will be fine. They need him. They won't hurt you."

They all stood facing the bright light. Chuck looked at Cas and put his hand on his shoulder. Cas looked at him and Chuck removed his hand.

Castiel looked at Phoebe and grabbed her. He kissed her hard and pulled away.

"I love you."

Phoebe looked at him with tears in her eyes "I love you too."

Cas smiled softly at her and rubbed Corey's head "Tell him I loved him."

Phoebe nodded "Of course."

They faced the light and seconds later Castiel exploded. Phoebe screamed and started crying. Chuck hugged her trying to comfort her.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews and reading this story. I'm glad you guys liked it. It probably wont be for awhile before I start the next one. It'll be called Cry Little Sister.


End file.
